The Voice
by ravenclawbookworm
Summary: At that moment in time Kurt didn't know that this voice would change his life in more ways than he could've expected, all he knew was that he needed to find the owner. Kurt owns a small record label, Blaine has dreams of becoming a worldwide artist, what happens when the two meet and decide to take the music world by storm with the added help of Cooper.
1. Chapter 1: The Talent

**First ever fic, I'm just trying it out, i've never written a fic before, so if it gets bad I promise i'll save you from the misery and stop **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly**

* * *

Kurt Hummel followed a very specific life plan; finish hell (more commonly known as high school), secure a place at NYADA, take Broadway by storm and fall in love somewhere in between. In Ohio Kurt had always dreamed of the big city, the way it was constantly buzzing with bright lights and thousands of people all living equally important lives. Kurt seen New York as a city of freedom where he could achieve his dreams of music, never have to hide who he was and be miles away from those boneheaded jocks. He also viewed New York as a city of love and spent constant nights wondering if he would find 'the one,' whether it be at a club, a bookstore or even a quiet corner coffee shop. However after being in the city for 6 years now he was starting to think that 'the one' was just something society made up to make everyone feel like they had a chance.

Even though he was bitter about the love side of his life, he was absolutely ecstatic over the work aspect of his life. Upon failing to receive his NYADA place Kurt decided he didn't want to perform, he wanted to make a difference to people's lives by finding those singers who had exceptional talent but may have flew under the radar or had never been given the chance in the first place. After finishing college Kurt certainly proved that he was capable at finding and nurturing talent. With the help of his best friend, roommate and Broadway star, Rachel Berry, he was finding talent that was taking the world by storm, his biggest signing being that of Santana Lopez. After signing an overnight sensation, to his small record company, Kurt Hummel became much more than the man behind Santana Lopez, he became an icon in the record industry. After finding a bigger office for his small company he gained a partner in the form of Cooper Anderson, who held down the legal and business end of the company while Kurt focused on the talent.

* * *

By the time June 2018 came around Kurt was starting to lose hope. It had been 2 years since he had found Santana and he knew that in such a competitive industry he had to find someone soon or he was in danger of losing everything. One Friday afternoon, after trudging around various coffee shops and street corners, Kurt headed back to the office to book a plane ticket to California hoping to find something talent worthy out there. Just as Kurt found a flight leaving for California the next day Cooper came bounding in from his standard afternoon coffee run.

"Find anyone?" Cooper had asked this same question everyday for the past 4 months, so it didn't come as a surprise to him when he received the famous Kurt Hummel glare. At that very moment Cooper glanced at the computer screen

"What are you doing?"

"Ticket to California" Kurt grunted back.

"I can see that, but is there something I missed while buying coffee? Like the reason you need a ticket to California?"

Kurt sighed he truly did love his job but it was just one big headache sometimes and Cooper didn't help.

"If you must know Cooper, New York refuses to give us anymore talent. I must've been around the city three times today! There's no one to sign. Nada!"

"You found Santana" Cooper offered, "I'm sure you could do it again."

"Don't you get it?" Kurt shouted back at Cooper "Santana was luck. Call it beginners luck if you will, but nevertheless luck."

Cooper brushed the outburst off, after working with Kurt for over a year he knew Kurt got easily frustrated and this tended to lead to an angry Kurt that Cooper didn't ever want to cross, so he simply offered an alternative.

"Listen Kurt. Give it three days if you don't find anyone by Tuesday you can go to California. I'll even go with you. Hell I'll even pay for the tickets. Deal?"

Kurt looked up at Cooper, why must he always give him reasonable options? He always made life seem so simple and easy. Kurt shut the web page down and leaned back into his office chair.

"Fine Tuesday!" he surrendered "If nothing by then I'm leaving."

"That's all I ask man. Now if you excuse me I have to go, big game tonight" Cooper called back as he grabbed his jacket and headed home.

* * *

Kurt sat back listening to the traffic in the busy streets, just hoping for this stressful day to end. It was then when he heard the strum of a guitar and the first few chords of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream.' Finding it unusual that anyone would choose outside the building his office was situated in to start performing, he strolled toward the window. Nothing could have prepared him for what he heard next. The voice. The talent that he had been searching for for months. He couldn't bear to stop himself listening, but he couldn't see the person singing from the window and he had to find out who it was. He raced out of the office and raced down the 15 floors from his office, which took longer than he would've guessed. Who knew? Flinging open the entrance doors of the building he franticly looked around but the voice was already gone.

At that moment in time Kurt didn't know that this voice would change his life in more ways than he could've expected, all he knew was that he needed to find the owner.


	2. Chapter 2: Running, Hiding & Lying

**Hey! So this is the second chapter of my first ever fic, I have no beta so bear with me if there is any mistakes. Also I wrote the first couple of chapters before big brother so I haven't based cooper on his character in the show, I've always just envisioned Cooper differently to the canon version. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Glee =)**

* * *

New York City, the place of dreams, will always be known to Blaine as the city he ran away to. Since college graduation in 2016 Blaine Anderson had been running, hiding & lying. Blaine was what you would call a trust fund baby. He was part of a rich family where everything had been handed to him on a plate and that included his acceptance into the University of Chicago. However Blaine wanted to work for his achievements and didn't need any help from anyone, he knew he could make it on his own. See, it had always Michael Andersons (or 'father' to Blaine) dream for Blaine to become a highly respected and successful lawyer, problem was, it was never Blaine's dream.

Blaine had witnessed the same thing happen to his older brother, Cooper; he too was forced to study law. However Cooper had been smart enough and found a loophole in his father's ridiculous plans, he became a lawyer in the media industry. Blaine had always admired Cooper to this day, how he managed to both obey their fathers wishes but still pursue his dream of working in the music industry. Blaine however didn't want to be behind the artist, he wanted to be the artist. So that's how he ended up in New York, lying to his family. If anyone where to ask Blaine's parents where he was they would automatically say 'working for a Human Rights law firm in Chicago' as they fully believed this to be true. Cooper was the only one who knew the truth. To this day Blaine had never forgotten the love he felt for his brother the day he told him of his plans.

* * *

_Blaine had been sitting at his computer staring at the airline homepage. He had to go now; he couldn't stay in Chicago any longer. He grabbed his phone and dialled the only person he knew he could trust._

"_Hey little bro, miss me already? It's only been less than 24 hours" Cooper teased on the other end._

"_Coop, I need your help."_

_Cooper straightened up immediately, something was wrong, he could tell. "Blaine are you alright?"_

"_Can I stay with you? In New York. Just for a couple of days 'till I find a place of my own to stay." Blaine stammered out quickly._

"_Sure B, but why? I thought you were staying in Chicago?" Cooper questioned, he didn't understand why Blaine would consider coming to New York._

"_I can't do it anymore," Cooper had never heard Blaine sound so vulnerable before "Dad wants me to do this lawyer crap, but I can't. I can't lie to myself anymore. I want to perform Coop, and New York is where I need to do it."_

* * *

Of course Cooper had immediately agreed, Blaine had moved to New York, found an apartment with two roommates and set out to make it on his own no help. In the coming months Blaine soon found that luck didn't tend to come easy to him.

* * *

On a Friday in June Blaine had just finished playing his usual gig at the coffee shop when his phone started ringing. _Cooper _flashed across the screen, Blaine huffed, today had been a long day and he could not deal with Coopers chirpiness right now.

"What?" Blaine grunted.

"Love you too, little brother" Cooper laughed on the other side.

"Listen Cooper did you want something or..."

"Yeah actually" Cooper interrupted "I need a favour." Blaine began to say no before Cooper interrupted again. "And before you say no, don't forget you still owe me for letting you stay with me."

"Damn!" why did he always have to bring that up, Blaine though violently, "Fineee," he drawled out.

"Excellent. Listen how far are you from my office?"

"Couple of minutes why?" Blaine wondered.

"Do you have your guitar?" Cooper questioned again.

"Uh huh" Blaine replied dumbfounded, what was he up to now?

"Great, stand outside my building and sing one song. Only one. Then leave, okay?"

"Fine, but why am I doing this?"

"No questions just do it. I'll see you later."

"Cooper!" Blaine nearly screamed just as Cooper hung up.

Nevertheless Blaine made his way to the building, cursing Cooper on the way and played the first song that came to his head.

After finishing the last few notes of 'Teenage Dream' Blaine silently looked around expecting something, anything to happen. Nothing. With a dejected sigh he began to leave, swearing to kill Cooper When he next seen him. As he started to walk his phone rang, fully expecting it to be Cooper he pulled it out of his pocket violently. That was until he caught sight of the caller ID. With a small smile he answered "Hey babe."


	3. Chapter 3: The Park

**Hey! I now have a sort of beta so yay! Also just a heads up I have 2 major exams on thursday and friday and a not so major one on monday, so I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up, but most likely the weekend at the moment. I swear to god the chapters won't be constantly flicking between Kurt and blaine chapters after the next one, its just easier to write this way at the moment.**

**disclaimer: I don't own glee, Klaine or any other character =(**

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about the voice. He needed to know whom it belonged to. After trudging back up 15 floors on that Friday afternoon, admitting defeat as the world mocked him, he called Cooper to see if he knew anything.

"Hey Kurt!" Cooper answered, his usual cheerful self "what can I do for you?"

"When you left before, did you notice anyone outside? Like playing a guitar maybe?" It was a long shot to even ask; even if Cooper had seen something the chances of him remembering where slim.

"Can't say I did, any reason you want to know?"

"I just… I think…" Kurt sighed, there was no point, "it doesn't matter, forget I said anything."

"Whatever you wish. Hey since I've got you, are you sure you don't want to come to the party this weekend?"

"I've told you Cooper no means no!"

"Oh c'mon, my little brother is even coming, I'm sure you'd benefit from meeting him" Kurt could hear the suggestive tone seeping through.

"Cooper no! Unlike you I need to work. And trust me when I say this, I would never benefit from meeting another Anderson for as long as I lived." With that statement Kurt slammed down the receiver.

Kurt looked at the clock, 5 o'clock, definitely too early to leave work. _Might as well do something productive, _with that thought Kurt dialled the number of a miss Santana Lopez.

"Hey Kurt, how's my favourite producer?" Santana giggled, _at least someone's having fun, _Kurt thought bitterly_._

"Favourite producer San? What other producers don't I know about in LA?" Kurt deadpanned.

"Oh Kurtie" Kurt cringed at the nickname "I'm only teasing" Santana laughed "How may I help you today?"

"I'm just calling to make sure you will actually be home by next week. I'm not having another repeat of last year." There had been many times Kurt had scheduled TV appearances for Santana, only for her to cancel.

"Oh live a little Kurt"

"San…" Kurt practically growled.

"Yes, yes I'll be there, promise." Kurt didn't take her promise too seriously, even on the phone he could practically smell the alcohol on her. Vacation for Santana always meant LA, LA always equalled Santana constantly partying.

"Goodbye San, have fun" with that Kurt hung up.

* * *

Kurt made his way through the busy New York streets to the apartment he and Rachel shared. It was dark, as usual; Kurt always hated coming home to an empty apartment practically every night. Rachel would be getting ready to go on stage now, living out her dream to be on the big Broadway stage. Kurt dropped his bag in is room and collapsed on his king size bed, oh how he loved that bed. His mind was still reeling with the possibility of who that person singing could've been. What did he look like? Did he have dark or light hair? Did he dress fashionably or like a hobo? _Oh God please don't let him be a hobo_ Kurt suddenly thought. It couldn't be too hard to find a person Kurt willed himself to think. Pity Kurt had never been quite as optimistic as cooper.

"Oh who am I kidding? I'll never find him," Kurt groaned and rolled face first into his pillows.

* * *

Kurt awoke the next morning to the glorious smell of pancakes and coffee. Rachel must be up. Surely enough when Kurt walked into the kitchen Rachel was standing over the stove singing to herself.

"You're more cheerful than usual," Kurt observed.

"Oh Kurt, you'll never believe what happened last night" Rachel gushed. Kurt just nodded he was starting to believe that when it came to Rachel Berry nothing was impossible. "I was just walking out the stage door when someone knocked into me..."

"That doesn't sound too good" Kurt murmured.

Rachel ignored him and simply carried on "I looked up and oh my god Kurt, I seen the most beautiful eyes ever, it was like a film. He apologized and offered to take me out to dinner tonight!" Rachel squealed.

"Rach, ear drums" Kurt warned, "So what is prince charming's name?"

"His names Noah, it's just perfect for him."

Kurt zoned out as Rachel carried on babbling. He truly loved Rachel and he was happy for her but she seemed to fall for a different guy every month.

"That's great Rach. Listen I'm going out for the day, work stuff, so if I'm not back before have a great night." With that Kurt hurried out the kitchen to go and get ready. As Kurt left Rachel stilled at the counter confused. Kurt never worked on weekends what was he up to?

Kurt left the apartment and headed to his nearest Starbucks to gain fuel for his definite trek around New York. Kurt Hummel had a plan. He was going to explore every coffee shop and street corner to find the voice; he had to find it eventually. He just had to stay positive.

* * *

By the time 4 o'clock rolled around Kurt was losing hope, _this was a stupid idea _he cursed himself. Kurt had given up; this was impossible; he headed towards home taking the unusual route of Central Park.

Kurt had never stopped to admire the park in the summer, he had always been too busy scheduling and recording with Santana. He watched closely as New Yorkers and tourists alike all became immersed in the beauty of the park. Kurt slowed his pace and admired view of the lake glistening in the sunlight, remembering his original love for New York. Kurt stayed like this for a few minutes completely entranced in the peace of the park, it truly felt like the world just slowed down and took a breath, Kurt had never felt this content in years.

That was until he was brought out of his trance by a very familiar sound. Singing. It was almost a hum, so quiet Kurt thought that he was finally losing it and hearing things. He trained his ears on the sound, nope definitely singing and definitely familiar.

'_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight' _

Kurt searched around frantically, where was it coming from? It was the voice how could he get so lucky. Kurt kept his ear on the voice when finally his eyes landed on a man with amazingly dark curly hair. It was him, Kurt just knew it. Before Kurt could walk towards him he suddenly stopped himself. _You cant just walk up to him, he'll think you're a stalker or worse a mad man, _his thoughts yelled at him. He couldn't let him go though, not after all this searching.

Before he had the chance to give himself a pep talk he was interrupted.

"Erm excuse me, are you alright" someone spoke. Kurt stiffened and scolded himself '_oh my god you must look like a complete idiot, what are you doing! Answer him!'_

When Kurt focused on the stranger in front of him he nearly froze, it was the voice guy and he was gorgeous, more than gorgeous there was no words to describe what he was. '_Now is not the time Hummel. Speak!'_

"Err, yeah" Kurt coughed awkwardly. "Yeah. I don't mean to sound creepy I just wanted to say you have an amazing voice, you're very talented" Kurt managed to stammer out.

"Why thanks. I think." The man laughed. '_Oh god have mercy, his laugh. Kurt focus!' _"Pity everyone else doesn't see it that way."

"They should" Kurt blurted out, what was he doing, did he leave his filter at home or something?

The man laughed again and Kurt found his thoughts wandering again. After a moment of silence the man coughed,

"Well it was nice to meet you…?"

"Kurt" Kurt supplied.

"Kurt" the man repeated. Kurt shivered at the way his name sounded rolling off the mans tongue. "I'm Blaine, well as I said it was nice to meet you and thanks for the compliment."

As Blaine started to walk away Kurt found his voice again and called after him "I don't mean to sound crazy but would you like to get coffee, I'd love to hear more of your voice." Kurt mentally smacked himself _'that didn't sound creepy at all' _he thought sarcastically _'I wouldn't surprised if he took off into a sprint or filed a restraining order on the crazy guy with the perfectly coiffed hair.' _

To Kurt's surprise Blaine didn't run, he spun around quickly and with a simple "Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt" led the way.


	4. Chapter 4: The Pizza

**Exams are finally finished yay! So updates should be more frequent from now on unless I have writers block =) Also I apologise for Blaine's 'babe' in this chapter, its always going to be a klaine story so please don't hate me xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee =)**

* * *

After nothing seemed to happen at Coopers request of an unscheduled performance, Blaine grabbed his guitar finished his phone call and took his usual route home through Central Park. As it was summer the park looked spectacular. Trees all in full bloom, the sun glistening off the lake, kids playing on the rocks, these were just some of the things Blaine loved to see on his way home, everything just full of happiness. The park always put everything into perspective for Blaine, there were always bigger things out there, and it always made him wonder if there was something more powerful out there, surely something as beautiful as the park derived from some higher power. Blaine had performed in the park when he first moved to New York, but stopped as he felt he was disturbing the peaceful nature, so he started playing coffee shops and bars. Plus indoors was much warmer in the winter.

Blaine walked upstairs to his apartment and immediately heard music blasting from behind the door. _Shot through the heart and you're to blame you give love a bad name. I'll play my card and you'll play your game, you give love a bad name. _Blaine opened the door with caution to find Puck and Mike rocking out complete with air guitar. Blaine leaned against the doorframe and watched their little performance, these guys reminded him so much of late nights full of boredom with his friends at Dalton. Wanting to get rid of any sentiment he walked over to the stereo and lowered the volume. It took a second before Puck and Mike realised there was no music, they spun around and were greeted with a smirking Blaine.

"Having fun guys?"

"Was until I seen your face Anderson" Puck teased.

"Ouch. I'm hurt Puckerman" Blaine mocked with a hand clutched to his chest.

"Yeah well you should be, you broke up a totally awesome jamming session."

"Is that what they're calling it now" Blaine resorted.

"Forget about our rock session, what're you doing back? Thought you had a hot date tonight?" Mike interjected, waggling his eyebrows.

"Cancelled" Blaine grumbled "K has to work in the morning, so we're just gonna' stay in."

"Ouch Blaine. Well lucky for you you'll have the place to yourself tonight" Puck announced.

"Yeah" Mike agreed "I'm out with Tina tonight and Puckasauras here has a hot date of his own."

"Yep" Puck said proudly "Nice too."

Blaine just hummed a 'yep'

"Oi Anderson!" Puck shouted loud enough to bring Blaine back to earth. "No gratitude? We've just told you that you have the place to yourself and you couldn't look more miserable if you tried. What romance on the rocks?"

Blaine glared at Puck murmured, "Fuck you Puckerman" and walked off.

Blaine slammed his bedroom door and sighed, Puck had been spot on back there and Blaine hated that his life had taken this route, fighting at every corner. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Cooper.

"Hey Coop, fancy watching the game over here tonight?" Blaine asked.

"That was kind of the plan, B. My TV broke yesterday" Cooper admitted sheepishly. This came as no surprise to Blaine, Cooper broke every piece of technology he owned.

"Thought so" Blaine chuckled "well the guys are still going to be here for the game I think, so pizza it shall be, okay?"

"Perfect, you order and I'll be there when the pizza is."

* * *

After Blaine felt he was calm enough he went back into the living room, apologized to Puck who replied with a simple "No problem, bro" like it'd never happened and then ordered the pizzas.

True to his word Cooper turned up at the same time the pizza did, Blaine could swear that Cooper purposely stood outside waiting.

Cooper walked over to the couch with the pizza in hand.

"Hey Cooper" Puck and Mike greeted, at that moment Puck smelled the pizza and jumped up.

"Pizza! Thought I was gonna' starve!" Puck grabbed the box off Cooper and grabbed a slice.

"Thought you had a date tonight? Doesn't that usually mean dinner?" Blaine questioned.

"Not anytime soon. Job on the stage means late hours, so we're grabbing dinner late. Plus there's always room for pizza."

Blaine laughed at Pucks logic, but Cooper took interest.

"A date? What's the lucky lady's name then?"

"Rachel" Puck said "Rachel Berry."

After hearing the name Cooper spat his sip of beer all over Blaine.

"Great one Cooper!" Blaine exclaimed, "Now I have to change." Blaine walked off moaning about how his day couldn't get any worse.

"What was that all about?" Puck asked Cooper, it was unlike Cooper to waste beer.

"Rachel Berry. Did you just say your date tonight is Rachel Berry?" Cooper couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"Yeah. You know her? Oh please don't tell me she's an ex of yours. I will not be dealing with one of Cooper Andersons crazy ex's!" Puck panicked.

"No nothing like that" Cooper replied before catching onto Pucks quip. "Hey! Not all my ex's are crazy."

Cooper, Puck and Mike were in stitches laughing when Blaine returned. Blaine just looked at the three of them like they were crazy but chose to say nothing.

"So seriously dude, how do you know her?" Puck questioned after the laughter died down.

"Who?" Blaine asked feeling like he'd missed some big revelation.

"Pucks date" Mike answered

"Oh I just know of here. You know the music industry and Broadway do clash sometimes. Please I've seen the shows!" Cooper waved it off, there was no way he was revealing anything this was going to be far too fun.

"Pfft. Cooper for someone who had lived in New York for so long I can't believe you've never seen a Broadway show" Blaine said acting dramatically shocked, Cooper just shrugged it off.

"Speaking of Broadway, I better get going" Puck stood up wiping the crumbs from his pants. He grabbed his jacket and with one last call back of "Don't wait up" a confident Puck walked out the door.

"Ha! Don't wait up, if I know Rachel he'll be back by midnight" Cooper murmured. Blaine gave him a questioning look, _yep, definitely loosing it, _he thought.

Blaine, Cooper and Mike watched the end of the game before Mike got up to leave for his date with Tina, leaving Blaine and Cooper alone.

"Why did you make me stand outside your building singing and looking like an idiot?" Blaine spat.

Cooper looked taken back by Blaine's sudden outburst " I thought it'd be a good idea at the time, just forget it" Cooper defended. "What's up with you tonight, you've done nothing but sulk since I got here!"

"Forget it" Blaine sighed "It's just K, lets just say it hasn't been easy these past couple of weeks."

Cooper backed up "Hey I'm all for drama but please don't involve me with K drama. I beg you." Blaine laughed Cooper and K had always had a mutual agreement of strongly disliking each other.

"Well then Coop you better run and hide, she's on her way up now."

"Shit Blaine!" Cooper cursed " You couldn't have told me this earlier?"

_Knock, Knock. _Cooper froze, Blaine laughed he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Blaine went to open the door while Cooper let out a huge groan.

"Hey babe" Blaine greeted her at the door.

"Hi" she replied with a kiss.

"Eurgh" Cooper gagged "Can you wait until I at least leave?"

That was when she noticed Cooper. "Cooper" she said with a strained voice.

"Kayla" Cooper nodded back.

"Well Cooper, I'll see you tomorrow for that party" Blaine said while attempting to push him out the door before the stare off turned into world war three.

After the door close Kayla sarcastically said "Always a pleasure." Blaine grit his teeth at the comment and forced a laugh before heading back into the living room with her.

* * *

Blaine awoke at 7am the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty. He could hear the ceramic mug in the kitchen being set down, with a groan he rolled out of bed and followed the smell of coffee.

"Oh you're up" Kayla acknowledged.

"Good morning to you too," Blaine grunted, "Do you really have to be in work before 8am on a Saturday?"

"Well I'm sorry Blaine if I have a career!" Kayla's voice started to rise; "You know you should really try it sometime!"

Blaine's head snapped up from his cup "You don't think I try. I'm trying, believe me!" Blaine scoffed "why do you think I spend hours in coffee shops, because I sure as hell don't do it for the fun of it!"

"Blaine I've supported you long enough through this silly rock star phase. Buts that's all it is, a phase! You should be doing something decent and working like the rest of us instead of living off a trust fund, its just pathetic!"

"Oh you don't find it pathetic when it pays for you!" Blaine immediately stopped himself from saying anything more, from the look Kayla was giving him he had a feeling he was going to die.

"Pay for me!" Kayla screeched, "Is that how you see me as some prostitute? Well then if that's how it is this hooker is leaving, don't worry about the tip." Kayla grabbed her bag and started to head to the door.

Blaine followed, "K, please don't be like this" he pleaded, "I'm sorry."

"Don't Blaine" Kayla sighed trying to stop the tears forming "Blaine I love you and I've always supported you and I do believe that you can make it. But it's just too much for me, knowing that there is every possibility that you might not and you're just throwing your life away. I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore, I can't bear to look at you heartbroken when you get rejected each time."

"K" Blaine pleaded.

"I'm going to leave now, it's killing me to do it but it's for the best. For both of us." Kayla leaned in and kissed Blaine, "I will always love you and I wish you every luck with your future." With that Kayla left leaving Blaine frozen in the hall.

Blaine slammed the door shut with too much force and stormed into the kitchen throwing the coffee cup at the wall. He threw his jeans and t-shirt on and walked out the apartment. He couldn't stay in there anymore; his whole life had crumbled in the matter of minutes. Sure it had been impending for weeks but he still couldn't quite believe it. Kayla was the one who truly believe in him and his dreams, and to hear her say she didn't believe in him anymore Blaine started to think that maybe he wasn't ever going to achieve his dream.

* * *

Blaine walked along the streets of New York and headed to the park. The park was always peaceful; he could think, sort his head out and figure out his next step. He stopped along one of the paths and just took in all aspects of the park humming teenage dream. He turned around to keep walking when he noticed a man staring at him. Blaine stood confused _what is wrong with this guy? Do I have something on me? _

"Erm excuse me, are you alright?" Blaine asked the man. The man glanced up looking panicked and looked Blaine in the eye. At that moment Blaine lost all mental functioning _his eyes _Blaine gasped to himself _they're beautiful. _It wasn't until Blaine caught up to his own thinking when he caught himself thinking about how drop dead gorgeous this guy was _what are you thinking? You're straight! But he's gorgeous _Blaine argued with himself.

Blaine was brought out of his thoughts when the man finally spoke "Err, yeah" he coughed awkwardly. "Yeah. I don't mean to sound creepy I just wanted to say you have an amazing voice, you're very talented." Blaine smiled; a stranger had just stopped him from giving up his dream.

"Why thanks. I think." He laughed."Pity everyone else doesn't see it that way" he mumbled to himself. Well so he thought.

"They should" the man suddenly blurted out.

Blaine laughed, after a moment of silence he started to feel awkward. "Well it was nice to meet you…?" Blaine stopped when he realised he didn't even know this mans name, but yet he felt like he'd known him all his life.

"Kurt" the man supplied. _Kurt a beautiful name for a beautiful man. _Blaine shook these thoughts out of his head.

"Kurt" he repeated "I'm Blaine, well as I said it was nice to meet you and thanks for the compliment."

Blaine started to walk away confused as to what was up with him today, that was until he heard the man call after him "I don't mean to sound crazy but would you like to get coffee, I'd love to hear more of your voice."

_Coffee? _Blaine thought _I could actually use a decent cup. _Blaine spun around with relief that he didn't have to say goodbye to Kurt just yet "Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt" he said leading the way to his favourite coffee shop.


	5. Chapter 5: The Coffee

**Hey guys, exams are finished so i'll try and focus on this a bit more now =) Heads up in this story Blaine didn't leave Dalton... I apologise if its not the greatest but it was written at 1am..**

**Also the song in the previous chapter was Bon Jovi - You give love a bad name**

**tumblr: ravenabb.(tumblr).com (i'd love to chat xD) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or anyone in it (I really couldn't deal with the weight of that show)**

* * *

Blaine led the way to his favourite coffee shop on 5th while Kurt followed him in silence. This had certainly been the first time Kurt Hummel had found himself lost for words but Blaine seemed to be perfectly content in the silence, so he didn't even attempt to speak.

Blaine had to refrain himself from turning around constantly, he felt awful ignoring Kurt but he couldn't face him just yet. _How can one stranger change everything? _Blaine thought, he was not dealing with this very well, he concluded.

They finally arrived at the coffee shop and both had to gain the courage to look each other in the eye. Blaine took Kurt's order and directed him to the table next to the window tucked away in the corner. While Blaine went to the counter Kurt took the moment to distract himself by taking in the decor of the shop. The shop while quite large was cosy, couches on one side where a substantial number of people were reading. It was just so peaceful and quiet that Kurt wondered how he could've ever missed it, he was certain he'd passed the shop plenty of times. Kurt laughed to himself, who was he kidding he never noticed places like this, he was too much of a sucker for Starbucks.

Blaine stood in line, waiting for their drinks to be made, calming himself. _You can do this Blaine, just a perfectly normal chat with a perfectly normal guy. _He couldn't help but wonder why he was so nervous he'd spoken with strangers plenty of times. Blaine pushed these thoughts to the back of his head and distracted himself by talking to his favourite provider of caffeine, Jen. Blaine wouldn't know what to do without Jen, she'd became one of his first friends when he'd just moved to New York, provided him coffee and even managed to convince the manager to let him play here. He owed her big time. Blaine however cut his conversation with Jen short and grabbed the cups, feeling awful for leaving Kurt so long.

Kurt spun his head away from the window when he heard Blaine set the ceramic mugs down.

"Nice view huh?" Blaine asked.

"It's lovely, I was just thinking about how many times I've walked past it but never bothered to come in," Kurt answered.

"Maybe you never seen it, it is magical you know" Blaine joked, "I love it here, its so peaceful, great place to write as well."

"You write?" Kurt asked curiously "Like songs?"

"Yep. I'm not very good but I try" Blaine said sheepishly.

"I'd love to hear one sometime"

"I would too" Blaine laughed, "I haven't finished one yet."

"Oh" Kurt said with a hint of disappointment.

Blaine couldn't bear to see him disappointed "Hey I'll make you a deal, when I finally finish one I'll find you and you can be the first to hear. I might even dedicate it to you, if I ever make it" Blaine said with a wink.

"That won't be necessary Blaine" Kurt stated, he couldn't believe how much of a kind heart this man had shown in such a short time.

"So" Blaine took a sip of his coffee before continuing "So who is Kurt?"

"Well what do you want to know?" Kurt asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"You know standard stuff, age, childhood, home town, school, dreams and ambitions for the next 30 years. Just standard stuff."

Kurt laughed, _laugh of an angel_ Blaine couldn't help but think.

"Just standard stuff" Kurt repeated "Well I'm 25, been living in New York for just over 6 years now. I went to NYU but had dreams of a place in NYADA."

"NYADA? So you sing too?" Blaine interjected.

"Yep, have been since I was a kid"

"Hmmm, so where does the great Kurt come from?" Blaine asked as he carried on his interrogation.

"Lima, Ohio originally" Kurt answered, "It's a small to..."

"Oh I know where it is" Blaine interrupted, he noticed the confused look on Kurt's face so he explained, "I'm from Westerville originally, heard a lot about Lima in the show choir circle."

"Show choir?" Kurt asked shocked, "You were in a show choir group from Westerville?" _Surely it had to be a coincidence _Kurt thought _There was no way he would've competed against him, there must be tons of show choirs in Westerville._

"Yep, we were called the Dalton Academy Warblers" Blaine replied nervous as to what Kurt's reaction would be.

Kurt sat startled and then it clicked, he had heard the voice of this man before the office performance. "I knew it, I've heard your voice before!" Kurt exclaimed a little too loudly, "We competed against you in regionals 2012."

"We?" Blaine asked not sure what Kurt meant.

"Oh yeah, I was part of the McKinley High New Directions."

Upon having heard the name everything clicked into place in Blaine's head, he had seen this man before and he was positive he'd even shook his hand before, that's why he felt like he knew him back at the park, because he had!

"McKinley High, oh you guys were awesome! You totally deserved the regional win" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah we did" Kurt laughed "But you guys were awesome, I always thought the Warblers would make an awesome group, the industry would've loved them" Kurt trailed off noticing that Blaine looked lost in thought. He was right Blaine was very lost, not only had this guy had the ability to bring him from his state of depression in five seconds, he was also a part of his past, which he truly missed.

"So why aren't you still singing?" Blaine asked after pulling himself from his thoughts.

Kurt's face lost all humour "Well apparently I wasn't NYADA material, so I decided I actually wanted to make a difference so I went to NYU and studied music."

Blaine felt terrible for asking the questions so he quickly moved to the next "So what do you do now?"

Kurt stammered how could he tell Blaine what he did without seeming too threatening to an artist who wanted to 'make it'?

"I look for singers" Kurt settled with.

"Like a talent scout?" Blaine questioned.

"You could say that" Kurt agreed.

"Is that why you asked me for coffee, so you could lure me into your talent scout claws?" Blaine joked.

"No not at all" Kurt stuttered feeling flustered, "I've actually heard you sing before in New York" Kurt admitted, feeling so much like a stalker at this moment in time.

"Are you sure?" Blaine looked baffled "I only play small coffee shops and bars with very little audience, and I never forget a face."

"Um, well I didn't exactly hear you at either, I heard you outside on Friday."

This sparked Blaine's attention, what were the odds of meeting someone who had heard him in such an obscure place.

"So you passed by me?" Blaine asked confused as to where this guy had been because he was sure he would've remembered a face like that walking past him.

"No, I heard you from my office." Blaine stilled at the office comment, _no surely it couldn't be, just a coincidence, _he thought. He had to ask though just to make sure.

"What did you say your second name was?"

"I didn't" Kurt replied frowning, "It's Hummel, Kurt Hummel."

"Hummel?" Blaine repeated, "as in Santana Lopez?"

"Yeah actually," Kurt sunk down in his seat, _so much for him not finding out._

Blaine stood up so suddenly that it caused Kurt to jump.

"I've got to go" Blaine rushed, "I need to… yeah… But it was nice to meet you. I'm sorry I've really got to go." Blaine ran out the shop before Kurt even had a chance to speak.

Kurt sat dumbstruck, _what the hell was that about? _He thought thoroughly confused.

* * *

Outside Blaine paced up and down; he was going to kill Cooper when he got hold of him! _He knew! _Blaine screeched in his head, _he planned this; he knew I didn't want help! _Blaine let out a frustrated scream, earning a few looks from passers by and stormed off down the road. He pulled out his phone and called his idiot brother. Voicemail. Typical.

"Cooper, I know. I swear to god when I get hold of you! K's hatred towards you has nothing on me at the moment."

* * *

Later that evening Kurt found himself digging through his wardrobe looking for his old competition programmes, thanking the heavens that he'd kept them. He didn't know Blaine's last name but surely it would be in a programme.

"Eureka" Kurt called when he pulled the regional 2012 programme out. He flipped through until he reached the page with familiar blue blazers. He scanned the page until he landed on Blaine's name.

"Blaine Anderson?" Kurt murmured. "Anderson?" He spoke more loudly this time. _It couldn't be_. Sure he knew Cooper had a brother in the city but Anderson was quite a common name. Plus Cooper wasn't from Ohio. Kurt stopped his train of thought when he realised that Cooper had never actually told him where he grew up. To be perfectly honest Cooper had kept quiet about a vast majority of his private life.

Kurt grabbed his laptop and loaded Coopers Facebook profile; Facebook was sure to give him answers. It was just too much of a coincidence for Kurt to leave it. Opening up the list of Cooper's friends he scrolled through and surely enough there was a Blaine, with Blaine's gorgeous face on the picture. What confused Kurt more though was even though Blaine had said his second name was Anderson, his Facebook stated 'Blaine Warbler.'

Kurt shut the lid of the laptop and laid back into the chair, he was definitely confronting Cooper on Monday.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, now i'll go and get cracking on the next chapter 3**


	6. Chapter 6: The Voicemail

**Hi! I know there isn't much development in this chapter but I felt Blaine and Cooper needed their own chapter, plus I like to write Puck... I found it was only fitting that this was written when my neighbours were also arguing xD **

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee as per, but I do own the dvds =)**

* * *

Cooper woke up around 11 on what he thought was going to be a very normal Saturday. Well normal to his standards. He hauled himself from his warm and extremely comfy bed and shuffled into the kitchen of his apartment to make an extremely strong cup of coffee. _I really shouldn't have drunk that bottle of JD last night, _he decided while his head continued to pound. He'd came home the previous night from Blaine's and grabbed any alcohol he could find. He always considered himself to be a very laid back kind of guy but there was just something about Kayla that really pissed him off completely. Sure she had been perfect for Blaine in the start, she fully supported him but lately Cooper found that she had become a whining, controlling bitch, Blaine however still stuck with her. Cooper loved his little brother more than anything and he hated to see how much she was draining the life and fun from him, he knew his brother better than anyone and he could see that he was unhappy. After some observation however Cooper came to the conclusion that it wasn't just Kayla that was causing Blaine's depressive state or the lack of progression in his dream, there was something else that he couldn't quite place.

Cooper was dragged from his musings by a very loud but familiar snore. He edged his way around the wall to find the sleeping form of one Noah Puckerman on his sofa. Apparently Cooper had been right about the outcome of Puck and Rachel's date last night, as he received a knock on his door at 3am.

* * *

_Cooper was still acquainting himself with a rather large bottle of JD when he heard a crash outside followed by a rapping on his door. In his near drunken state he stumbled over to the door and opened it to find Puck slumped against the wall._

"_What?"_

"_Hey man" Puck slurred attempting to pat Cooper on the shoulder but patting the wall instead._

"_Hello to you too Puck. Take it your date didn't go to plan?" Cooper teased._

_Puck straightened up, "And what gave you that idea?" he asked pointing a finger into Cooper's chest._

"_Well, its 3am and your drunken ass is just about standing up" Cooper supplied. As if to prove his point Puck stumbled sideways nearly crushing the small potted tree in the hall. _

_Cooper tried his best to steady him "Jesus Christ Puck how much have you had to drink?" he asked as he attempted to steer him through the door and over to the sofa. _

_Puck just shrugged, so Cooper decided to press on with a matter that was bugging him more. _

"_Exactly why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home, you know in your own apartment?"_

_Puck finally managed to lie down and in his half sleeping state mumbled, "Sleep here. Blaine, Kayla, sexy time, loud."_

_Cooper couldn't help but laugh at Pucks idea of an explanation; it would've been funnier if the ice princesses' name weren't included. Before he could say anything else Puck was out like a light, Cooper sighed and proceeded to grab a blanket from the cupboard. Looked like his drinking night was over._

* * *

Puck started to stir, which resulted in him falling off the couch and hitting the floor.

"Ow my head" he complained causing Cooper to laugh "Shut it Blaine and get me some coffee," he ordered still lying face flat on the floor.

"Wrong brother" Cooper smiled, he was actually enjoying Pucks discomfort, "also get your own coffee I ain't your damn slave."

Upon hearing Coopers voice Puck sat up immediately rubbing his head. "Why am I here? Ugh what did I do last night?"

"Apparently after your date you got wasted and decided to disturb me because Blaine and Kayla would be having loud sexy time, as you put it, and that was just too much for your delicate mind" Cooper summed up.

"Oh right" Puck murmured "Well I guess I should leave, thanks for letting me stay."

"Oh you should be, count yourself lucky I was gonna' leave you in the hall with the plant" Cooper chuckled heading to his room and leaving Puck to get ready.

* * *

As he walked over to his bedside table to put his mug down he noticed his phone flash. Picking it up he read the words, _1 voicemail- Blaine_ along the front. He found it very unusual that Blaine was even calling at this time on a Saturday. He unlocked his phone and played the voicemail,

_"Cooper, I know. I swear to god when I get hold of you! K's hatred towards you has nothing on me at the moment."_

With that the voicemail abruptly ended.

Cooper stood, with the phone still to his ear, looking puzzled. What had he done now? He racked his brain for anything he could've done or said in the last 24 hours that Blaine would be so mad about. All that he could think of was making him sing yesterday and Blaine, by some extremely bad luck, finding out. _Pfft Blaine would never find out about Friday, _Cooper dismissed the idea quickly _its probably something pathetic like I stained his couch. _Cooper's sense of security was quickly diminished when he realised one important factor, Blaine was angry.

"Shit" Cooper cursed, he hadn't heard Blaine this angry before, and he was severely pissed.

He panicked, surely Blaine had built up anger from a lifetime of being so pleasant, and Cooper didn't want to be on the receiving end of the said anger. _Oh God, Oh God, Blaine's gonna' go all Hulk on me, _he frantically thought. Cooper knew better than anyone that Blaine could pack a punch, after all he had been the one to show him how, he was now cursing the heavens that he ever did. Cooper jumped, in his hand his phone started vibrating, _Blaine calling, _Cooper threw the phone onto the bed and ran out the room. There was no way he was facing him yet.

* * *

However this didn't turn out the way Cooper had hoped, as within the hour Cooper's door was being hammered on. Cooper stood behind the door, his hand hovering over the handle debating whether or not to open it. One part of his brain told him that he was a dead man and Blaine was going to kill him, but the other part argued _c'mon he won't kill you, he wouldn't hurt a fly plus he's tiny. _As much as it went against every survival instinct in his body he opened the door.

Blaine stormed past him and disappeared inside, a startled Cooper shut the door and gingerly followed. He found Blaine standing in the room with the fiery pits of hell blazing in his eyes, _Shouldn't have opened the door, _Coopers brain scolded him.

"Why?" Blaine asked through clenched teeth.

Cooper stood confused 'why what?' what did he do? "Excuse me?" he questioned.

Apparently this was not the answer Blaine wanted Cooper concluded as Blaine picked up the TV remote and launched it at him. _Jesus he really does have a lot of anger, _Cooper thought as he dodged the remote.

Blaine continued to aim various objects at Cooper's head with every word punctuated with a new item "Why. Did. You. Set. Me. Up. On. Friday. You. Knew. I. Didn't. Want. Help!"

Cooper froze, which proved to be a bad idea as he was hit square in the head with a coaster. _How did Blaine find out about Friday? _Cooper, however, didn't get a chance to explain himself, as when he looked up Blaine had crumpled on the floor.

'Shit Blaine are you alright, what happened?" Cooper questioned running over to his brother, he hated seeing him this vulnerable.

"Everything" Blaine cried into Cooper's shoulder, "K and I broke up."

Cooper always thought he'd be jumping for joy if he ever heard those words but seeing how much it was killing Blaine he was starting to wish it wasn't true.

"She said she couldn't do it anymore, that I was wasting my life. Why? Am I that much of a failure?"

"Don't Blaine" Cooper stopped him, "You listen to me, you are not a failure. You will make it just have patience, dreams as big as yours just take time" Cooper pulled his brother in tighter. "Plus don't listen to the ice bitch what does she know?"

Blaine gave a strained laugh at the comment, Cooper smiled when he heard and continued, "You two were just never right for each other, don't put yourself down B."

Blaine sat up from Cooper's arms, "They're never right for me Coop. Every girlfriend I've ever had has never been right, what's wrong with me?" he questioned.

"Listen B, there is nothing wrong with you, those girls just weren't right. You'll figure it out bro just hang in there."

"Thanks Coop." Cooper smiled pulling Blaine into a hug.

"I'm still mad at you" Blaine mumbled against his shoulder.

* * *

After an hour of sitting on Cooper's rug Blaine left to go home, he had to face the morning events in his apartment sometime. On his walk home he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. Kurt Hummel he reminded himself, the man behind the brilliant Santana Lopez. Blaine hated Cooper for what he did, but at the same time he felt like he should've been thanking him. Without Cooper's crazy scheme Kurt wouldn't have recognized his voice and subsequently Blaine would've most likely never had the pleasure of meeting Kurt. Blaine cursed his impulsive nature, after acting the way he did it was likely Kurt never wanted to see him again. He wished he'd at least asked for his number before he turned into psycho Blaine mode. Fair enough he could get in contact with Kurt through Cooper but there was just something about the privacy and pull he had with Kurt that he didn't want anyone to know about. There was just something amazing about Kurt that he couldn't pinpoint exactly; all he knew was that he needed to see more of him.

Blaine arrived at his apartment to find the broken coffee mug cleared up when he walked through the door. Puck's head emerged around the wall when Blaine shut the door.

"Hey! Did you and K kill each other in here this morning or something?" he joked while holding up the broken parts of the mug.

Puck wasn't always the brightest spark but he sensed he'd immediately hit a sore spot when Blaine's shoulders slumped. "You alright man?"

"K and I broke up this morning" Blaine sighed, "After I implied she was a hooker it kind of went downhill from there" Blaine attempted to joke.

"Ouch, I'm sorry dude. I don't know much about relationships but I'm pretty sure you don't call your girlfriend a hooker," Puck laughed. "To be brutally honest Blaine she won't be missed and you don't need her. Plus I finally have a wingman" Puck said clapping Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine just gave him the standard 'are you crazy' look that he'd perfected over the years.

* * *

**I'm working on the next chapter so an update should be soon =) I promise it'll start having some development soon ...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Clock

**Hey! This chapters a bit longer than usual, 3000 words exactly (achievement) Bit of background setting, i was listening to the glee version of somewhere only we know when writing the Kurt flashback scene and various fun. songs when writing Blaine world, particularly carry on when writing the end...**

**Check out my tumblr, i'm happy to chat - ravenabb(.)tumblr(.)com**

**Disclaimer: don't own glee..**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After giving up all hope finding any information on Facebook, _what was with people and privacy? _Kurt had thought bitterly, he threw himself into unnecessary work on Sunday. Rachel was back in Ohio for the weekend visiting her dads so Kurt couldn't even rely on her to keep him distracted. He didn't need to start any of his work until next week, when Santana came back, but he just couldn't afford to fall into a depressive state over a guy he didn't even know. Kurt had found this out the hard way as it had previously happened, almost destroying his career, it couldn't happen again he'd worked too damn hard for this job.

Back in NYU Kurt thought he had met the man of his dreams, Tyler. Tyler was smart, funny, gorgeous, understanding and basically perfect, or so Kurt thought. Kurt and Tyler had met in the library on campus, very movie like, at the beginning of their 1st year. Tyler was studying journalism and similarly to Kurt he hoped to work in the glamorous music business. Kurt had never being happier, he was living his dream life in New York complete with the dream boyfriend. However as finals and graduation drew near the relationship, just like everything in his life, collapsed.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a hectic time on NYU campus, students running everywhere tearing their hair out and staying awake on nothing but coffee, due to the impending finals that would ultimately determine their lives. Kurt had hid himself in his favourite place in the library. The spot he sat in was so secluded no student even bothered to step foot near it. Kurt loved it here, it was his safe haven for when school just got too stressful, it allowed him to sit in peace and avoid tearing peoples heads off; because if Kurt had learned anything at NYU it was that he didn't cope too well under pressure, very Jekyll and Hyde. Someone however did step foot in his safe haven on that sunny afternoon. _

"_Hey Kurt" Tyler whispered, he hated how quiet libraries were._

_Kurt's head shot up, he wasn't expecting anyone to come here, his features however softened to form a smile when he seen Tyler. _

"_Hey" he whispered back, looking more closely at Tyler in the shadows casted by the bookcase, his brows furrowed in confusion, Tyler wasn't his usual cheerful self, something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he questioned._

"_Can you come for a walk outside please?"_

"_Sure" Kurt agreed, the desperation in Tyler's voice was clearly evident. _

_Tyler led Kurt out of the library and outside to a secluded part of campus, Tyler sighed and shifted his weigh awkwardly. _

"_Did you just bring me here to look at the view?" Kurt teased. Tyler looked up and raised an eyebrow at Kurt, complete with his signature smirk. "The view is beautiful and all but I think revising might just benefit me more at the moment," Kurt laughed. _

"_Listen Kurt, we've been together two and a half years, I love you but I think now might be a really good time to discuss our futures, after all we only have a few weeks of school left."_

_Kurt tried to fully take in what he'd just heard, but there was one word he was sure he did not miss._

"_Futures? As in plural? Two separate futures" Kurt questioned, surely he'd heard it wrong._

"_Yes Kurt futures" Tyler answered looking away from Kurt's eyes. "You still definitely want to stay in New York don't you?"_

_Kurt didn't understand they'd discussed this before. "Yes, we've talked about this before, we'll find an apartment and start job hunting."_

"_Things have changed," Tyler sighed turning his back on Kurt, this was harder than he thought. "I've been offered a job."_

"_That's great" Kurt gushed, "At least one of us has a job to keep up with rent."_

_Tyler spun around "Kurt the jobs in LA."_

_Kurt's heart stopped "LA? Please tell me you don't mean California" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_Yeah, it's with E! It's a behind the scenes job, no journalism work but there will be, it's the perfect start."_

_Kurt didn't fail to notice how Tyler was so animate when describing the job he clearly wanted it. "That's great" Kurt said, trying his best to sound happy, "It'll open a lot of New York opportunities."_

"_That's the thing Kurt, I'm going to stay in LA permanently, and there's just so many more opportunities. C'mon the place is crawling with celebs," he half joked. _

"_So that's it?" Kurt felt like his heart had just been ripped from his chest._

"_I wish it wasn't Kurt" Tyler said while grabbing Kurt's shoulders, only to have him recoil, "I just don't see this long distance thing working while we're both on opposite sides of the country." Kurt stood quiet not sure what to say. "Come with me Kurt," Tyler announced like it was the greatest idea he'd ever had. "There will be plenty of talent in LA."_

"_No" Kurt could feel the anger, was Tyler seriously asking him to give up the city of his dreams. "I'm sorry Tyler, I can't. I want to find raw talent, New York can offer that LA can't."_

_Tyler sat down defeated, "So I guess this is it?"_

"_I guess so," Kurt murmured._

"_Huh" Tyler gave a strained laugh "how do we even do this? Is there some kind of mutual break up handbook?"_

_Kurt refrained the urge to point out this was in no way mutual. "I guess we just go our separate way" Kurt suggested, "but Tyler don't forget that I did and still do love you with all my heart. This was just bad timing, I will never stand in the way of your dreams" Kurt leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss. _

_Tyler smiled "I'm really sorry Kurt, I wouldn't go if it didn't mean so much. I'll never stop loving you. Well…" Tyler got up from the bench he'd sat down on, " I guess I better go. Hey maybe our paths will cross again and we can pick it up again."_

_Kurt scoffed at his optimism and watched him walk away, "Maybe" he quietly whispered to himself._

_Even though the break up was ultimately a decision they'd both made Kurt couldn't help but fall into a depressive state. He stopped preparing for finals, stopped eating and even sleeping. It wasn't until Rachel had come to visit, days before finals, that he snapped out of it. It's amazing what getting slapped by Rachel Berry can do for a person. He nearly blew it completely. However with the help from Rachel and lots of caffeine he crammed for finals and with some stroke of dumb luck managed to pass and graduate. _

_He hadn't seen Tyler since the breakup but he did swear off relationships until he had set a solid foundation in his career._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The memory hit him like a freight train he definitely wasn't expecting. Kurt laughed bitterly it turned out Tyler had been right to go to LA, last Kurt heard he was actually a well respected celebrity journalist, he was even in talks of his own chat show. Kurt pulled out his planner, contacts and laptop and started to focus on his work instead of memories of the past. Santana was due back in a week and he had to book talk shows, magazine and radio interviews in order to promote her new single. Photo-shoots were easy to come by, everyone loved Santana's style and everyone wanted to be her. Kurt found a bit more difficulty in securing TV interviews, Santana was an icon but she could be blunt to say the least and this truly did scare some interviewers. The world and TV execs surely didn't forget the great disaster of 2016, one of Santana's first public appearances. Santana decided she didn't like the interviewer one bit neither did she like her style and she didn't try to sugar coat the feelings either. As much as Kurt loved Santana and her talent she was a nightmare to represent sometimes.

Throughout the night Kurt had managed to stay distracted and find Santana a couple of guest spots, he was relieved that a cerain curly haired man didn't cross his mind.

* * *

Monday morning couldn't have come quick enough for Kurt, he had never been so eager to see Cooper before. He plopped down into his office chair and swivelled around to watch the door. He sat watching the clock, 9 o'clock, 10 o'clock, 11 o'clock, where the hell was he? Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the situation; Cooper sure did pick the perfect day to be late. Kurt started to drum his fingers on the desk, the annoyance starting to build in him. At 11:30 the door swung open to reveal a panting, disheveled Cooper.

"What time do you call this?" Kurt asked trying his best to sound like a boss, but failing miserably.

"I know, I'm sorry," Cooper blurted out, "Family drama. Little bro decided to go haywire."

Kurt just stared at Cooper in confusion it was unlike him to apologize for his 'right to be late' as he liked to put it. But Cooper carried on explaining.

"I don't know what to do he's been depressed all weekend and how does he cope? By drinking himself to death!" Cooper complained.

Kurt sat wondering how the genuine lovely guy he had met on Saturday could possibly be the same person Cooper was talking about.

"And then he had the audacity to turn up at my door at 4am!" Cooper carried on frustrated, "he kept going on about a coffee date and how perfect this blue eyed beauty was."

Kurt's heart plummeted; Blaine had been talking about him? "Blue eyed beauty," he mumbled.

"What?" Kurt looked towards Cooper to find him staring back; apparently he'd stopped rambling.

Kurt stuttered unsure how to explain it to Cooper, "His coffee date was me."

Cooper stood shocked, how did Blaine and Kurt even know each other, he was sure he hadn't introduced them before. "You and my brother went on a coffee date?" he questioned slowly.

"Well if this is the same brother that sang outside the office and has a fondness for Katy Perry, the yeah."

"Oh" Cooper muttered, still trying to reason it out. "Oh" he said more loudly as it clicked. That's how Blaine had found out about Friday Kurt had found him. One piece of information suddenly shot to the front of his mind, 'Blue eyed beauty', Cooper rolled this around in his head for a moment, _huh, _he scoffed to himself, _guess that's why none of those GIRLS where right for him._

Kurt watched Cooper as he processed the information, becoming more anxious the wider Cooper's smirk got.

"Guess the association with Katy Perry will always follow Blaine" Cooper finally said with a laugh.

"So he is your brother then? Huh wouldn't have guessed someone so talented could be related to you" Kurt received a glare from Cooper, "I'd love to get in touch with him, the world would really benefit from a voice like his."

"Oh no no." Cooper backed up, "not through me. If you really want to find him you'll have to do it yourself."

"And how am I meant to do that?" Kurt asked annoyed, "In case you haven't noticed New York is pretty big."

"Blaine will be at the one place he can find peace" Cooper smirked.

"Oh very cryptic of you," Kurt snapped back.

Kurt started to notice Cooper edging his way out one step at a time. Kurt raised an eyebrow "Going somewhere?"

"Well yeah" Cooper replied like his intentions were blatantly obvious. "I've got to go, like right now." He took off towards the door.

"You can't just go! You've only been here all of 20 minutes!" Kurt shouted after him, "I could fire you you know!"

"You really can't" Cooper called back from the entrance of the elevator.

_Damn! _Kurt thought, he had him there he'd be lost without Cooper.

Kurt sat back down, rubbing his hands through his hair and over his face. He started to wonder what Cooper meant by 'the one place he can find peace.' Kurt racked his brain, the answer was there, in the back of his head, and he just couldn't push it forward.

Kurt tried to busy himself once again with work but his mind constantly kept drifting back to Cooper's words. It wasn't until 3 o'clock, when Kurt decided he needed coffee quickly, that it hit him. The coffee shop. The one Blaine had guided him to on Saturday. Kurt recalled Blaine mentioning how peaceful it was, surely that was what Cooper was referring to.

* * *

Cooper was feeling exhausted, his little brother had always looked after him it'd never been the other way around. Blaine was spiraling out of control; he never dealt well under stress. What had meant to be a few drinks between Puck and Blaine turned out to be a personal challenge for Blaine to drink the bar dry when Puck went home.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Cooper had called it a night at 1am after finishing some legal based work off. He had decided to do the responsible adult thing and get some rest so he'd be prepared for the week ahead. It wasn't until he was awakened at 4am by what sounded like drunken karaoke, that the responsible adult thing seemed to lose all meaning. Twice in one weekend this had happened, was he running some drunken B&B that he didn't know about?_

_He shuffled through his apartment, dazed, and opened the door fully expecting to see Puck once again. There was no Mohawk in the hallway but a rather disheveled man that looked a lot like his brother, but the person in the hallway was a far cry from his usual dapper brother. _

_Cooper knelt down on the floor so he was eye level with the heap of a person, "B is that you?" he questioned._

"_Coop! Wonderful Coop!" he chuckled, _yep definitely Blaine _Cooper thought putting a hand over his eyes. Blaine was out of his mind, what on earth was he meant to do with a drunk Blaine? Well he couldn't leave him in the hallway that was for sure. _

_Cooper shifted closer to Blaine and started to lift him, "Thank god you're small" Cooper muttered under his breath. _

"_Cooper you should've seen" Blaine slurred out, "It was magical."_

"_I'm sure it was B, a sleazy club sounds pretty magical" Cooper said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. _

_Blaine did however catch him off guard when he stopped suddenly feeling like a ton weight._

"_No, no, no, no, no" Blaine said almost childlike, each no becoming progressively louder. "Not sleazy club. Coffee, today with blue eyed beauty."_

_Cooper snorted, "Well if it was so magical you should've disturbed her."_

"_No Coop!" Blaine stamped his foot like a five-year-old "Not…" Blaine however never got to finish that sentence as without warning he threw up on Cooper. _

"_Great!" Cooper grumbled, "Fan-fucking-tastic."_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Cooper headed off towards his apartment, where Blaine was probably still sleeping. Cooper vowed to himself that he was not going easy on Blaine; after all he did puke on him.

Opening his apartment door quietly he heard nothing but complete silence. _Excellent _he thought _Blaine's still asleep. _Blaine was asleep in the guest bedroom, he didn't care too much for that bed, and so he thought of the best way to get payback. He grabbed a bucket from the cupboard and filled it up with cold water at the sink.

Trying not to spill any of the water he carefully shifted through the hall and creaked open the bedroom door. There was Blaine tangled in a mess of blankets. Cooper crept up the side of the bed and dumped the water over Blaine's head.

Cooper was sure that he had never seen anyone jump from a bed with such height.

"Fuck!" Blaine screeched, jumping out the soaked bed. He opened his eyes and was met with Cooper's Cheshire grin. "What the hell Coop!" he exclaimed attempting to shake the water from his hair.

"Only giving you what you deserve," Cooper said laughing at Blaine's puppy death glare. "Or don't you remember why you're here?"

"Leave it Coop" Blaine practically growled, "I don't want to hear it."

"No!" Cooper said forcefully, shocking himself at his tone, "You do need to hear this! Your relationship ended with Kayla, get over it, everyone knew it was a train wreck waiting to happen. But this is not how you deal with it, drinking away your depression!" Cooper breathed, _wow _he thought _where did that come from?_

Blaine straightened up trying to match Cooper's height, "I don't need to hear this! You have no idea what it's like, you haven't been in a relationship since…"

Blaine was cut off with an actual growl from Cooper, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!"

Blaine stiffened immediately regretting his words when he seen the sadness in Cooper's eyes.

"I'm sorry Coop," he said approaching Cooper for a hug, but Cooper backed away. Blaine couldn't believe he'd even brought it up. "I think I best go" he announced a lump forming in his throat. He quickly threw the spare clothes he kept at Cooper's and headed towards the door.

"Blaine" Cooper called out, Blaine stilled frightened to turn around. "It is best you go" Cooper continued, "but sort your shit out quickly B, I think your luck will change. And remember that I'm always here for you and I'm never leaving. I'll always be there, just give me today B, I don't want to say something I'll regret, like you have."

Blaine gave a watery smile and continued to leave, feeling like he deserved to be ran over by a cab, promising himself to sort his life out and make it up to Coop.

* * *

**There you have it, there will be Cooper development in the future just give him time... Klaine next chapter =)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Deal

**Heres the next chapter =) The company name has been named in honour of a photo shoot me and my friend are doing soon. Also I apologise with the New York aspects, I've only ever been there once last year and even though I have a vague idea of the city I didn't exactly go looking for coffee shops, but the Starbucks one is definitely right.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend and partner in crime.**

**Also big shout out to everyone who has put this story on their story alerts or favourites it means a lot there has been so many xD**

**Disclaimer: Same as always don't own glee, but a Starbucks would be amazing**

**Songs- Free Fallin'- Tom Petty && Your song- Elton John **

* * *

Kurt woke up early on Tuesday to get a head start on the day. Today he was going to confront Blaine, if he ever found him. He had mulled it over the previous night and come to the conclusion that the coffee shop was the place Cooper had meant. He was actually glad that Rachel was still in Ohio so he didn't have to suffer her interrogation because he was sure he'd been acting differently. Kurt usually prided himself on being well put together but today he was falling apart, he was fidgety, constantly retouching up his hair and he must have changed his shirt at least 3 times. He decided that he wasn't going to go into the office today, he was going to go to the coffee shop and wait to see if Blaine actually turned up, Cooper could keep things running (hopefully without incident this time). He sent a quick text to Cooper and called his 'receptionist/ assistant' Sarah.

"Hello Firefly records how may I help you today?" Sarah answered, _Chirpy as always._

"Hi Sarah."

"Oh hi Kurt, how are you today?"

Kurt laughed, Sarah was always so polite, and he constantly wondered how it was even possible living in a city like New York. "I'm fine thank you."

"So what can I do for you? Shouldn't you be here in like thirty minutes?"

"Yeah that's why I'm calling. Could you write down any important calls, I won't be in the office today and I don't quite trust Cooper with the phone."

"Don't want a repeat of last year?" Sarah giggled.

"Oh god no" Kurt groaned in response.

"Yeah that's fine. Do you want me to cancel the interview with the photographer candidate?"

_Shit _Kurt thought, how could he have forgotten about an interview he had had planned for months? "Erm could you actually give me their number? I'll sort it out."

"Sure let me just go and get it."

After Sarah had rattled off the number and any other information and Kurt had promised her lunch for covering they said their goodbyes.

Kurt typed the number Sarah had given him into his phone hoping the person would answer.

"Hello?" came a questioning voice.

"Hi. Is this" he read the name on the information Sarah had given him "Rae?"

"Yeah"

"Hello I'm Kurt Hummel from Firefly Records" he clarified.

"Oh hi. Is there something wrong?" Kurt felt terrible the poor girl probably thought he didn't even want to interview her.

"Oh no. It's just that I won't be in the office today, would it be possible to conduct the interview in a different location?" he asked.

"Sure I don't see why not. Unless the new location is in another state, then we might have a problem," she laughed.

_Funny, _Kurt thought _funny is good. _"Would you be able to meet me at the Starbucks on Columbus Avenue? I'd prefer this to be informal."

"Sure that'll be perfect actually. Any particular time?"

"About an hour? Would that be okay?"

"Yeah I'll see you then" and then she hung up without so much as a goodbye.

Kurt stared at his phone in shock. After a moment he nodded while locking the phone "I like her."

* * *

After gathering his work folder for the interview Kurt headed out of his apartment and hailed a cab. He slunk back into the cab seat hoping that he would get very lucky today. He started playing through different scenarios in his head, what he'd say to Blaine, what Blaine would say back. He had just found the perfect scenario when his attention was snapped back to reality with the violent ringing of his phone. _Doesn't this thing ever stop? _He wondered while digging it out of his bag.

"Hello?" he mentally slapped himself; he didn't even check the caller ID.

"Hi Kurt" _Cooper, _"I won't be in today."

This caused Kurt to bolt upright, "What? You can't, I need you to run the office today!"

Cooper gave a strangled laugh "You'll have a hard job I'm currently in LAX airport."

"I'm sorry did you just say LAX airport? What the hell are you doing in LA!" Kurt shouted causing the driver to jump, "Sorry" he mumbled.

"I can't say Kurt, I just need to do something important, I'll be back by tomorrow."

Kurt couldn't bear to shout at him, he sounded so defeated over the phone like he'd just given up all hope.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine after today."

"Okay well I guess I'll se you tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow. Thank you Kurt for understanding."

Kurt snorted "Well it's not like I can drag you back from LA this instant."

Cooper laughed "Hey if you find Blaine today, and don't try denying that you'll go looking for him, tell him that I'm in LA, I forgive him and I'm closing the chapter."

"Uh okay" Kurt said slowly, however much he wanted to pry (and he did so bad) he sensed this was something very personal between the brothers, so he decided to let it slide. "Sure I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye" Cooper called from the other end.

* * *

The cab finally pulled up outside Starbucks and Kurt paid the driver, with extra tip, he felt really bad for nearly scaring him to death. He walked into the shop, ordered black coffee, he'd need all the caffeine he could get today, and found a seat in a quiet corner where he could still keep an eye on the door. It then occurred to him that he actually had no idea what this girl even looked like; he couldn't just accost every girl that walked though the door.

It was dead on 10 o'clock when a young woman, probably about 22 Kurt guessed, came through the door carrying what looked to be a portfolio, _that's got to be her _Kurt decided as he stood up to wave her over. She noticed him straight away and waved back while sweeping her bangs out of her eyes. Kurt sat back down taking everything about her in while she ordered coffee like a pro. Average height, brown hair, preppy style, constant smile, camera swung around her neck, _this could actually work. _

"Hi Mr Hummel. Sorry I had to get my fix first, where would the world be without coffee?" she chuckled shaking his hand. _British as well, interesting._

"Oh I know what you mean. So you've applied for the photography position, any particular reason for wanting to work at Firefly?" Kurt questioned.

"Well I've not long moved over to New York but back in England I followed your company's work. I think it's amazing what you've managed to accomplish in such a short space of time, signing Santana was a genius move," she gushed, "Music is a huge passion of mine, I'm originally from Liverpool…"

"Beatles right?" Kurt interrupted.

"Right, so as you can imagine I've been surrounded by music my whole life."

"Interesting," Kurt mused, "Any experience doing this before?"

"Yeah, I photograph a lot of independent bands at the local academy. But I have photographed more known artist all over the UK. I've actually got some of my work here," she offered Kurt the portfolio.

Kurt scanned through each page becoming more impressed by each picture.

"Well judging by this you have talent. I'd love to offer you a position at Firefly. You wouldn't need to start until next week; your first job would probably be behind the scenes stuff with Santana and maybe a new artist. You'll get to tour with the artists on most occasions, would that be okay?"

"Yeah that'll be perfect. Thank you Mr Hummel for giving me this opportunity. It's my first New York job," she said shifting in he chair excitedly.

"Fantastic! Also just call be Kurt we're very informal around the office, well then I'll see you on Monday at 9."

* * *

Judging by his near miss with a cab on the way home Blaine decided he did deserve something awful to come his way. The topic he'd brought up to Cooper was uncalled for, Cooper didn't deserve it, and no one could ever deserve it. Cooper had been through a lot and for Blaine of all people to throw that back at him, it made him feel sick.

He eventually got home to a very empty apartment and collapsed onto his bed. He stayed there all night vowing to change his life tomorrow. As he drifted into sleep his mind was filled with Kurt's image.

* * *

Blaine awoke the next morning and immediately dialled Cooper's number; he should've cooled down enough to at least hear him out.

"_Sorry the person you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please leave a message or try again later."_

_Damn, _Blaine huffed _where the hell was he? _Blaine decided he would try to find a way to apologize later, when he actually knew where Cooper was, after all he needed to make a start on his new way of life, plus he had a gig at the coffee shop soon. He proceeded to spend the next two hours eating breakfast, showering, getting dressed, finding his sheet music (which was actually placed inside the couch cushions, _Pucks doing _Blaine had concluded) and finally tuned his guitar.

* * *

By 10:30 he was all set to go, feeling like he could accomplish anything today. He decided to walk again today, the sun was shining, the birds singing, every aspect of Central Park threatening to turn into a scene from Enchanted. Blaine reached the coffee shop on 5th with an extra stride in his step. He acknowledged Jen and started setting up on stage. He looked around at the audience, _decent crowd for a Tuesday morning _he assessed. He started off gently today with a cover of Tom Petty's Free Fallin'.

After he had finished and gained a generous tip from his little old lady regular, he continued to play opting for 'your song.'

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

He looked up from his guitar and right into blue eyes. Kurt. It took every ounce of strength fro Blaine to continue playing; he had this sudden urge to just run over to Kurt.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

He watched as Kurt gave a beaming smile and sat in the far corner, causing a sense of calm to wash over him.

* * *

Kurt settled down into the seat, thinking someone must clearly like him today; he couldn't believe that he'd actually found him again. Kurt became mesmerized in the performance from Blaine he was perfect, _how had he not made it yet? _Kurt wondered.

Blaine continued on playing for the next 30 minutes, only glancing up every couple of minutes to check if Kurt was still there. Blaine finally finished, what felt to be like the longest set in history, thanking the 'audience' (who were mostly unsuspecting customers) and receiving a kiss from the little old lady up front, under his new life stance he vowed to learn her name and thank her, she never missed a performance. He packed up his guitar and made his way towards Kurt.

"Kurt what're you doing here? I'm so sorry about Saturday but you told me who you are and it reminded me of something and I needed to go and see my brother," Blaine spewed out, complete word vomit.

"Hey it's okay" Kurt attempted to calm him, was he always this jumpy? "I know who your brother is."

Blaine panicked "I know I should've told you about Cooper, but I didn't want you to think I only spoke to you because of him, which I didn't do by the way."

"No I understand" Kurt interrupted his ramblings, "Speaking of brother number one he told me to pass on a message since he's gone AWOL."

_AWOL? _Blaine thought, as far as he knew Cooper was still in New York, at home.

"So he said" Kurt continued bringing Blaine back to the present, "to tell you that he's in LA, he forgives you and he's closing the chapter. I know it'll mean more to you than me, but from experience Cooper's cryptic clues always mean something."

Blaine went through three different mindsets when Kurt was finishing his sentence.

1- LA? Why didn't he tell him he going to LA, of all the places he could've gone to why LA?

2- He'd forgiven him? Well that was a relief, he still felt awful about what he'd said, pfft he wouldn't have even forgiven himself.

And finally 3 the most important of them all, he was closing the chapter. Tons of bricks falling on him probably would've felt better than this. Cooper should've told him he was going to LA for that specific reason, it had been years Blaine could've have gone with him or at least offered him some support.

Blaine caught Kurt staring at him intently waiting or him to say something.

"Yeah that means something to me, I should really try getting in touch with him. I would tell you but it's not my place to tell, only Coops," there was a part of Blaine, however, that felt like Kurt should know.

"No I completely understand, Cooper's a very private person I've come to learn."

It was silent between the two men for a few minutes, both wondering what they could say next.

"That was a brilliant set you played," Kurt hated silence he had to say something no matter how mundane it sounded.

"Thanks," Blaine shifted nervously, no one ever really complimented him, "I usually play about 3 times a week here." Blaine suddenly wondered why he even revealed this piece of information to Kurt it wasn't like he was ever going to turn up, after all from what he'd heard from Cooper he was a very busy man.

"Work with me," Kurt suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Blaine managed to stutter out, confusion filling his mind.

_Get a hold of yourself Kurt! _He mentally scolded himself, _that is not how you ask anyone. Way to be a professional. _

He tried again "Come and work with me" he started slowly, "You have an amazing voice which everyone should hear. Just think about it okay? And I promise you'll have full artist control."

Kurt fixated his eyes on his mug like it held all of the universe's secrets; he'd blew it Blaine would probably think he'd been hunting and stalking hum since Friday.

"Yes" Blaine firmly said.

"Yes? As in yes you'll think about it?" Kurt asked.

"No " Blaine replied.

"No?" Kurt repeated, "Blaine you're really confusing me here."

Blaine laughed "Yes I'll work with you." Blaine carried on placing his hands over Kurt's. "You're a great record label Kurt, it'll be an honor to work with you." Both Blaine and Kurt didn't fail to notice Blaine's actions, Blaine removed them in a flash placing them under the table and clearing his throat. "Plus people aren't exactly lining up to sign me."

Kurt was speechless; again, _what was it with this man?_

"That's great!" Kurt exclaimed, then he turned into his perfected business mode, "Well you'll have to come by the office this week to go over and sign the contract. I'll have Cooper write them up so I'm sure there will be no reason to involve lawyers, unless you don't trust your brother…"

Blaine smiled. Blaine Anderson was on his way to stardom.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt both went home that evening thinking the same thing, how lucky they were.

Blaine had hit the jackpot; his life was finally turning around. His music would finally be out in the world; hopefully making people's lives better and Kurt had inspired his song writing skills.

Kurt's career would be back on track, he just knew Blaine was going to be even more successful than Santana and this guy looked like he could seriously use a break.

That night both fell asleep thinking of the other.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it =) I'm going to start the next chapter once I go out and buy a new notebook, so it should be up within a week. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Contract

**Hey i'm back with a new chapter, i finally bought a new notebook so I can write again... So back on track here with Blaine also we get a small insight into Cooper =)**

**I'm also taking a creative stance with the story so locations etc might not be exact, also i've studied contracts but I have no idea how they work so go with me here **

**I'm over at ravenabb(.)tumblr(.)com if you wanna chat xD **

**Usual Disclaimer don't own glee**

* * *

"Good morning Kurt, Cooper's waiting in the meeting room and he seems to request your presence immediately." Sarah announced standing up from her chair and leaning over the desk to hand him any mail.

"He's back already? I honestly wasn't expecting that."

"Well he was already in by the time I came up and it looked like he'd already been here for a while."

"Thanks" Kurt indicated to the mail in his hand by waving it.

Kurt was actually very surprised that Cooper was back from LA so quick, anytime he'd gone haywire previously it had taken him at least 3 days to find his way back to the office. His brain however was having an internal battle of its own, he didn't know whether to be more shocked at the fact Cooper was back or the fact he was actually in the office before 9am. He made a beeline towards the 'meeting room,' as he rounded the corner he could see Cooper through the pane of glass slumped over the table. As he walked nearer he also spotted a mass amount of papers that were currently providing some kind of pillow for Cooper. _What is with the paper? _Kurt wondered as he swung the door open and made his presence known.

"You having a clear out or did you decide to do the whole buildings paperwork for them?" Kurt asked, falling into one of the chairs on the opposite side of the table. Cooper just grunted in response.

"So how long have you been here? Judging by the mess it's been a while."

"Six" Cooper shrugged, he slowly began to lift his head. "That's kind of the time you need to start when _someone_ offers _someone else_ a contract with a promise to sign the next day, when the damn thing hasn't even been written."

_Contract? _Kurt pondered, _why would Cooper need to write a contract? _After a moment Kurt's brain finally shifted into gear _Blaine's contract_ he had deducted.

"Wait a minute, how did you even know about a new contract?" Kurt questioned.

"I called in yesterday evening, Sarah must've just been finishing up and she answered. Told me you'd rung in about a new artist joining us named Blaine, said he'd be signing today."

"Oh god Cooper, I completely forgot. I was so caught up in all the new possibilities I forgot to tell you," Kurt apologized moving to the chair next to Cooper. "You seriously haven't been up all night have you? Why spend all that time on a new contract surely you could tweak a previous one? After all they're practically all the same."

"I could" Cooper stated, "but I would never let a brother of mine sign a contract that we've used before, because lets face it some of those terms are pretty shitty. Plus certain sections needed major re-tweaks to accommodate possible future circumstances." Cooper explained, moving around bits of paper looking for the contract in question.

"It's not going to be weird working with your little brother is it?" Kurt asked worried, he knew they were close but the thought had never crossed his mind that maybe they wouldn't actually want to work together.

"Nah not at all" Cooper said dismissing the question immediately, "however I would like to remind you of a certain conversation we had last week where you stated, and I quote, 'I'd never benefit from meeting another Anderson for as long as I lived," Cooper pointed out attempting to mock voice Kurt.

"Firstly that was the worst impression of me ever! Secondly I'm still finding it very hard to believe that you two are actually brothers."

"Oh trust me when you get to know Blaine he's got Cooper Anderson written right through him" Cooper smirked.

Kurt groaned burying his head into his hands "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

Cooper clapped him on the back "Nah he's not as awesome as me. He's a good kid who deserves this opportunity, he'll work hard."

Kurt relaxed at this, if Cooper said he was good he must be, Cooper tends not to give out too many compliments unless they're to himself.

"So what time is wonder boy coming?" Cooper questioned while he attempted to file the eruption of papers.

Kurt glanced up at the clock, "He should be here in the next 20 minutes actually."

"So soon? When you said signing papers today I thought you at least meant this afternoon. Lucky I did spend all morning writing them up. You do actually realise that if you'd only told me about the contract this morning he would've been signing a napkin."

Kurt looked mortified at the idea, "So not professional Cooper. Go and be useful, as seems as you're on a roll, and go and grab coffee."

"Aye, Aye Captain" Cooper saluted and trotted out.

_Well someone is certainly happier._

* * *

For the second time that week Blaine awoke feeling on top of the world. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up too high about being signed but he couldn't help it, someone, other than his brother, finally believed in him. From what Kurt had told him he knew the signing could potentially make or break the company and Blaine was damn sure he wasn't going to let him down.

After getting ready and giving Puck and Mike a musical wake up (which caused Puck to stumble out of his room and throw a mass amount of cushions at him) Blaine couldn't wait any longer. He knew if he left now he'd be at least ten minutes early but he just couldn't wait, also he didn't fancy another cushion attack from Puck. He grabbed his guitar case, slung it over his shoulder and literally bounced out of the apartment. The weather in New York had really picked up today, like the sun was shining down on Blaine (literally), this day was slowly becoming one of the best days of his life.

After practically skipping down the street he was getting progressively earlier to the meeting with every stride. He was only under two minutes away from the office and Kurt wasn't actually expecting him for another fifteen. He spotted a Starbucks from the corner of his eye on the other side of the road, deciding he really needed to waste time he headed over.

He stood in line, looked up at the menu and was immediately lost. He hadn't set foot in the chain in years and evidently it seemed that Starbucks had added a wide variety, and somewhat confusing, list of drinks.

"Aww c'mon Em just one date" Blaine overheard from the front of the queue.

"I've told you you're just not my type honey."

"I'm sure I can change that."

Blaine knew that obnoxious, flirtatious voice anywhere; he slowly leaned out of the queue to confirm his suspicions. There practically lying on the counter, Cooper, people in the coffee shop weren't even safe. Blaine walked down the side of the line and stood directly behind Cooper.

"Trust me that's not a guarantee" Blaine spoke up, "But maybe a different brother would be your type" Blaine said turning on the charm with a wink.

Upon hearing Blaine's voice Cooper spun around. "Oh c'mon!" he whined, "Find your own." He handed the money over and slunk off to the other end to wait for his drinks, Blaine followed.

"Is no one safe?" Blaine joked.

The two stood in silence, not sure what to say, things were still a little awkward between the two after Blaine went shouting his mouth off.

"So" Blaine began "I heard you went to LA."

"Yep, sorry I didn't tell you but I just didn't feel like discussing it," Cooper shrugged.

"I understand but you should've told me, you shouldn't have gone there on your own. I just don't understand why you went, it's been years Coop, why now?"

Cooper took a deep breath and leaned back his head, "I know it's been years, too long in fact. But when you brought her up the other day I just…" Cooper sighed trying to compose himself, "I just had to go and see her. I think it actually helped me close that part of my life a little bit more." Cooper gave a dry laugh before continuing, "It's funny even though it has been like 5 years it's still so raw, I still feel everything I felt then. I don't think I'll ever stop feeling it."

Blaine knew exactly what he meant, he himself probably would never forget what he felt 5 years ago, but Blaine couldn't begin to imagine how Coop felt living with that every single day.

"It's always going to be raw Coop, we just need to learn to push through," Blaine attempted to comfort him.

They were both brought out of their emotional bubble when the barista called Cooper's name and handed over the drinks.

"Enough with this mushy feelings stuff, I heard from a certain colleague that you're on your way to being signed," Cooper said attempting to brighten up the conversation as they exited Starbucks.

"Yeah I still can't believe it, I'm finally getting my chance" Blaine excitedly answered.

"Lucky for you I've been writing that contract all morning. All you have to do is sign on the dotted line and your dreams will come true" Cooper practically sung the last part; it was amazing how contagious Blaine's excitement was.

"Yep" Blaine agreed, "Coop please don't tell dad, he doesn't even know I'm in New York still, I really don't want to deal with him if this doesn't work out."

Cooper snorted, "Please when do I ever talk to dad? You're the golden boy remember and I'm the low life that defied orders, that's how the world spins little brother."

* * *

Cooper led the way into the building and towards the elevator, all the while, out the corner of his eye; he could see Blaine slowly starting to lose his composure and the nerves kicking in. They finally reached the 15th floor, taking a deep breath Blaine stepped out behind Cooper.

Cooper headed over to the miniature reception area, coffee in hand, towards Sarah. "There ya' go gorgeous." Blaine rolled his eyes at Cooper's flirtatious nature once again.

Blaine couldn't stand the range of emotions running through him, one minute he felt his stomach drop with nerves, the next all he wanted to do was race towards the room. It then occurred to him that Kurt was behind those doors, would their interactions change? Kurt and Blaine had become friendly over the past couple of days and Blaine loved talking and hanging out with him but Kurt would technically be his boss now, would that mean a strictly professional relationship? Blaine's heart sank at the thought, what would he do if he couldn't see Kurt casually as friends.

Blaine couldn't contemplate this fact for too long as before he knew it both him and Cooper were standing outside the 'meeting room.'

"Ready?" Cooper asked. Blaine didn't trust his voice enough to speak so he simply nodded. Cooper swung open the door to reveal Kurt standing next tot the window looking out.

"Fresh meat" Cooper stated to gain Kurt's attention.

Kurt turned around towards the source of the voice but instead locked eyes with Blaine. Cooper watched the silent exchange between the two men knowing that he'd been right to tweak certain aspects of the contract.

"Hi" Kurt squeaked, he immediately coughed to return his voice back to normal, "So ready to sign some papers?" he asked clapping his hands together while mentally scolding himself, _No Kurt you cannot develop a silly crush on one of your artists, be professional!_

"Sure let's do this" Blaine smirked his confidence growing back.

Kurt indicated for Blaine to sit down and clicked his fingers at Cooper for the papers. Cooper dug through the folder he'd attempted to organise before and dropped the contract in front of Blaine.

Blaine stared at the daunting sheets of paper, was he meant to read this? He had no idea if he should, he'd never had to sign something so important before, hell he couldn't even get through the first two lines of the terms and conditions for iTunes.

Cooper sensed his dilemma, "Don't worry bro you don't have to read it, I wrote it and I promise that there's no dodgy clauses in there."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief and flipped to the page which Cooper had thoughtfully marked with a fluorescent orange post it arrow. He picked up the pen that was laid out on the table and signed on the dotted line B Anderson.

Kurt stood up and extended his hand to Blaine, which he gladly took. "Welcome to Firefly Records, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine grinned it was official he was a signed recording artist. He had finally caught a break and he was determined nothing was going to stop him from succeeding now. Nothing. This year was going to be a great one for Blaine Anderson.

Cooper rose from his chair and hugged Blaine, "Now who's up for some bubbly?"

* * *

**Hoped you liked it... Next up Blaine starts his career =)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Tavern On The Green

**I was meant to post this yesterday but I got so caught up with the olympic torch relay in my city and finishing Supernatural it got too late... This chapter is mainly a filler chapter for Klaine .. I also apologise in advance for any mistakes with New York i've only been there once and it was winter so my summer central park knowledge is limited, if anything is majorly wrong feel free to point it out, that goes for the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original glee characters =)**

* * *

Blaine awoke the next morning with a vague memory of the night before and no clue where he was. He slowly sat up taking a cautious look around the room, clean, stylish, modern, full desk in the corner. Suddenly he heard singing, a female voice, _shit _he thought, he was lying in a bed, naked, with a chirpy sounding girl outside. He'd actually done it, hit rock bottom with a one-night stand that he couldn't even remember. He knew he'd drank a lot last night, after Cooper insisted finding a club, but he surely didn't recall a girl in his murky memories.

Blaine groaned and fell back into the pillows trying to formulate a plan on how to get out of there as quickly as possible. After settling on the lowest excuse, family emergency, he swung his legs out of the bed deciding it was time to face the music, quite literally. As he proceeded to stand up, looking for his clothes, he noticed picture frames on a bedside table. Deciding he at least had to know who the mysterious girl he was about to run out on was, he walked around the other side of the bed to get a closer look. Sure enough there in the picture was a young woman, but she was not the only one in it, there standing next to her, with a huge dazzling smile, Kurt. Blaine picked up another photo frame situated on the other side of the table, Kurt again, this time the woman was not in it just Kurt and an older man, his father Blaine guessed. He placed the frame back on the table and sat back down on the bed, this was definitely no unknown woman's room, this was Kurt's room.

Blaine sat completely still, his search of clothes forgotten, why was he in Kurt's bed naked! He still couldn't remember the end of last night, the only explanation he could possibly come up with was that maybe he'd come onto Kurt when he was drunk, and he always got handsy with alcohol in his system. Blaine caught himself smiling at the thought of being that close to Kurt, the smile however quickly faded, was he on some kind of self-destruction mission? He could not have hooked up with his manager, he could not throw away his career, anyway he was straight, well he thought he was. Blaine had never really explored his sexuality, he'd gotten any girl he wanted with a click of his fingers and throughout his life he had never really been single. There was just something about Kurt that made him question his whole life before, maybe that's why none of his relationships had worked out, maybe he was gay or bi at the least (he actually couldn't forget the few women he loved, like Kayla). Blaine actually didn't mind if something had happened last night, he was kind of hoping it did.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the bedroom Kurt was sitting at the island counter coffee mug in hand, Rachel came skipping out of her own bedroom singing. Kurt noticed how quiet it really was without Rachel, vowing to relish in it when she was next gone. She had just gotten in from Ohio yesterday evening, Kurt hadn't even noticed she was back until he'd seen her signature red jacket hanging up in the hallway late last night.

"Rachel!" Kurt whispered harshly, "Stop singing you'll wake him." Kurt groaned it was now proven that Kurt, early mornings and Rachel equalled no filter, she was sure to pick up on the 'him' of the sentence. Rachel immediately stopped singing and titled her head giving Kurt a curious expression. Kurt sighed knowing that if he didn't tell her she'd either never leave him alone or go in the room herself, he was just giving her time to process and ask the question, 5… 4… 3… 2…

"Wake _him _up? Who's him? Why is he in your room? Why is he asleep in your room? Is something going on?" Rachel gushed out.

"Jesus Rach one question at a time please."

"Fine" Rachel huffed, "Who is he?"

"His name is Blaine, I signed him yesterday," Kurt explained.

"Do you bring all your newly signed artists to your bedroom? Because I sure don't remember Santana sneaking out" Rachel deadpanned.

Kurt glared at her, "If you don't want to know then I won't waste my time" Kurt snapped rising from the bar stool.

Rachel dragged him back down by the shirt "No I want to know, I just don't want a Tyler repeat. How long have you actually known this guy?" she asked softly.

"Since Saturday. And before you get all judgemental I never slept with him!" Kurt took a sip of his coffee to calm himself down before continuing. "Plus I trust him, he's Cooper's brother and is under contract it's not like he's going to leave. Anyway nothing will ever happen he's straight. So case closed."

Rachel just gawked at him, "I'm just trying to look out for you Kurt. So onto a more important note, you signed him right?" Kurt confirmed with a nod, "So are you telling me that a potential star is in our apartment now." The benefit of having a best friend as a record label owner was that she got to become friends with the singers and raise her own profile.

All conversation was over when they heard shuffling coming from Kurt's bedroom.

"Rachel" Kurt hissed, "Go! I need to talk to him alone."

With a pout Rachel begrudgingly walked towards her own bedroom. Blaine walked out of Kurt's room, minus a t-shirt, and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Uh..." he started to speak while rubbing the back of his neck "I, er, can't find my top."

Kurt just about caught Blaine's sentence, he couldn't pull his eyes away from Blaine's perfectly defined torso. He blushed when Blaine noticed that he wasn't looking at his face.

"Oh t-shirt" Kurt quickly shot up heading towards the couch "It's over here I think. You seem to turn into a stripper when drunk."

Blaine blushed "Yeah sometimes that happens. I've been told many of times that I could make decent money with it" Blaine feebly attempted to joke.

"Aha!" Kurt called triumphantly pulling the item of clothing from behind the sofa. "Here it is" he threw the top at Blaine who immediately threw it over his head.

"I want to apologise for anything I might've done last night" Blaine said sheepishly, "I'm not the worlds best drunk, I shouldn't have agreed to go with Coop."

"It's absolutely fine I kind of enjoyed myself, it was fun."

"About last night, did anything... With us?" he questioned embarrassedly.

Kurt stood confused for a second "Oh no! No! Nothing happened. You were in no condition to go home alone and after Cooper said something about an expensive rug I offered for you to come back with me. I gave you my bed as a precaution, after how much I seen you drink, as its closer to the bathroom."

Blaine felt a weird sadness when he learnt that nothing had actually happened. He knew that he'd ought to be glad but a part of him wished that something had happened so he could overcome the awkwardness and confusion.

"Oh okay" Blaine shifted on his feet, "well I guess I should leave you in peace" he said heading towards the apartment door.

"No you don't" Kurt called after him "I'm kind of your boss now and I've decided that me and you are going to spend the day together and get to know each other."

Blaine grinned at the fact that he wouldn't have to leave Kurt after all, and spending a whole day with him things were finally going his way.

"Sure we could do that. I can't defy management orders now, can I?" Blaine teased with a smirk.

Kurt could swear there and then that that smirk was going to be the death of him. "Okay" he laughed grabbing his wallet and keys, "decent coffee first though!"

* * *

After Blaine and Kurt had found a coffee shop on which they both agreed on they walked the streets of New York.

"I thought we could maybe start out getting to know each other at the park. It seems only fitting as that's were we first met" Kurt explained. Even though it didn't before the park now held a special place in his heart since Blaine fell into his life.

"Seems only fitting. So where in the park?"

"Erm I was thinking the tavern on the green," with agreement from Blaine they made their way to the tavern on the green and sat down in a shaded area.

"So, Kurt, I already know the basics and what Wikipedia taught me but I suppose we should start over as our first conversation didn't go exactly to plan" Blaine began.

"Okay" Kurt nodded, basics he could do that. "Kurt Hummel, 25, I went to NYU after failing to get a NYADA place. I'm originally from Lima, Ohio, survived McKinley, currently work as a music producer and I live with my roommate Rachel."

Blaine stated at Kurt mentally noting everything down about the man. "Wow that was basic" Blaine stated surprised, "I suppose I should retell my basics. Blaine Anderson..."

"Wait" Kurt interrupted, "It's definitely is Anderson? I know your Cooper's brother but I didn't want to assume you had to have the same name. It's just that your Facebook said Warbler." Kurt mentally shouted at himself, _why did you mention Facebook; he's going to think you've been stalking him!_

"Facebook?" Blaine questioned with a teasing tone "Been checking me out?"

Kurt stuttered trying to find the words to explain himself without sounding like a complete stalker. "Well erm... I had to check for safety, you could've lied and been a serial killer for all I knew."

Blaine chuckled "Nope sorry. So anyway Blaine _ANDERSON_, 24, originally from Westerville, Ohio, I attended Dalton, as you know, studied law in Chicago and moved out here after graduation. You know Cooper, I also have two roommates Puck and Mike."

"Puck?" Kurt questioned, the name sounding so familiar.

"Well Puck to us he's actually named Noah Puckerman."

"Hmmm... It's just I used to know a Puck in NYU studying music, he was there for about 2 semesters then he was never seen again. Probably a different one Puck is a fairly common nickname I guess."

"It probably actually is the same Puck to be honest" Blaine laughed, "He doesn't tend to stick at jobs or education for too long. However stick him in a room with his guitar and he'd be there for hours."

"So law" Kurt prompted dismissing the Puck led conversation, he was here to know about Blaine and he needed to know more.

"Yeah wasn't really my thing you know?" Blaine shrugged.

"So why study it in the first place?" Kurt knew he was close to overstepping a line but he had to figure Blaine out.

"My father" Blaine sighed "He wanted me and Coop to follow in his footsteps and become respectable. Don't get me wrong I loved studying law but doing that everyday for the rest of my life? It would've killed me and I really like living."

"I'm sorry" Kurt said taking Blaine's hands into his own, "I couldn't imagine what that must be like."

"Well the past is the past" Blaine shrugged, "So Rachel? I presume that was the girl I heard singing this morning" Blaine asked desperate to turn the conversation away from his father.

"That assumption would be correct. I've known her since high school; she's really alright once you get past the whole annoying aspect of her. Sorry if she woke you up with the singing, she's currently staring in Chicago so she was practicing."

"Chicago? I swear I've heard her voice somewhere before" Blaine speculated.

"Well she's done other stuff on Broadway. She was actually lead for most of our competitions in Glee maybe that's were you heard her."

"Hmm possibly. Wait!" Blaine exclaimed finally thinking he'd figured it all out, "was she the one who always sang with the freakishly tall dude?"

Kurt nearly choked with laughter, _why did everyone always remember Rachel through Finn and Finn though Rachel?_

"Yeah Finn. He's my stepbrother actually."

"Really?" Blaine asked shocked "Did you need higher doors?" He questioned again this time more seriously.

"He's not that tall. Case of small man syndrome there?" Kurt teased.

Ignoring the joke about his height Blaine carried on "She had quite a set of lungs on her back then, is she still like that now?"

"On Broadway I would certainly hope so."

"I'd really love to collaborate with her someday" Blaine mused.

G_reat a crush on Rachel already _Kurt sighed, _what kind of magnet does that girl have?_

"We'll see" Kurt murmured knowing that Rachel would be more than happy to oblige if it meant gaining publicity.

"So any idea's about what you'd like to do music wise?" Kurt asked desperate to move the subject away from Rachel.

"Mmmm" Blaine hummed, "We'll I've been writing few songs, one is actually nearly done" _thanks to you _Blaine added on as an afterthought.

"Oh the mysterious original song you promised can't wait."

"Trust me you'll be the first one to hear it" Blaine promised "I'm actually curious as to when I'll meet the famous Santana Lopez, Cooper's talked about her in an interesting way to say the least."

Kurt gave a small laugh, "Trust me Cooper is not exaggerating when it comes to San, everything he says is most likely true."

Blaine looked truly shocked at this statement; he'd heard the tabloid rumors plus the rumors from his brother but when exactly was either reliable sources of information? Cooper always exaggerated, he'd spoken of Kurt in the past describing him as a control freak always uptight but Blaine couldn't see it Kurt was always so relaxed and cheerful. He'd been particularly excited about meeting Santana, she was such an inspiration to Blaine, the classic rags to riches story but with the added bonus of exceptional talent, he refused to believe that she was a big of a bitch as Cooper had described her. Kurt confirming this was starting to make him want to hide now, he had heard the stories of her making many journalists and presenters cry (after all he didn't live under a rock) but he always assumed they'd all been exaggerating. Blaine like to always believe the best in people he knew this set him up for a lot of disappointment but he truly believed that everyone deserved a chance in this world. Blaine was tough, he was used to getting knocked down by strangers and even by the ones he loved but even himself probably couldn't take a criticism from Santana.

Kurt caught the horrified expression on Blaine's face, "Don't worry even though she can be a bit forward and frankly, yeah, a major bitch, she's actually quite nice when you get to know her beyond her tough shell. It's a barrier, like a defence mechanism I guess, she was so used to being told she wasn't good enough and being knocked down she simply toughened up. One thing you must know Blaine, you have to be ruthless to survive this industry, be honest with not just other people but also yourself."

Blaine relaxed slightly, if he just turned his charm to full capacity he may just survive, plus he had Kurt on his side if anything went majorly wrong.

Kurt and Blaine sat for a while even grabbing lunch from a vendor, which turned into a shared lunch both eating bites from one another's food like old friends. After the same waitress had flirted with Blaine for the fourth time that day, they both felt it was a sign for them to move location. They both headed for the lake, an unspoken mutual agreement between the pair, finding a bench to rest on.

"You know I've been so caught up in living a New York life I've completely forgotten the biggest beauty of it, the park" Kurt murmured just loud enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine had to resist the urge to tell Kurt he was wrong and that he was actually the biggest beauty of the city.

"It's so peaceful and simple. I think this is the one place in the city where everyone is content and just enjoying life. No annoyed workers or noisy traffic." Kurt continued looking out over the lake while resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine stiffened slightly at Kurt's actions, it seemed so personal yet so friendly. Kurt was a puzzle that Blaine was no closer to figuring out. One minute he could be distant and reserved the next he was close and literally lying on him. Blaine couldn't stop himself from inhaling the smell of Kurt's hair just feeling so relaxed like this was his life past, present and future.

Blaine kind of wished that he and Kurt could stay like this forever, he pondered again what these feelings could actually mean, was he just seeing Kurt as some sort of emotional rebound after Kayla? Blaine didn't want to waste anymore time worrying about something so trivial, deciding what will be will be. He followed Kurt's action, praying he wasn't overstepping any unsaid boundaries, and laid his head against Kurt's just watching the rowers on the water.

To any passer by the pair would have looked like a couple, young high school sweethearts maybe, taking time out from any drama in their lives just to be with each other, truly happy they'd found love and managed to keep hold of it. But to Kurt and Blaine the gesture was a simple boundary test, both unsure were they stood and what the other was thinking or maybe even feeling. Both knew that it was probably not the best idea to let their emotions control them especially as they were now working together, it didn't however stop either of them from hoping.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ... Also i'd like to thank all those who have added the story to their favourites and alerts, theres been so many it means a lot**


	11. Chapter 11: The Studio

**Hi again! Sorry its been longer than usual, i've decided its not the best time to try and write while stressing about exam results (Good news I passed) Also I've decided that Blaine's original songs are Darren Criss' original songs because i'm a bad songwriter and Darren fit perfectly.. So heres the next chapter**

**Song used: Don't You- Darren Criss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any songs =)**

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Blaine opened the door! C'mon little bro!"

Blaine's eyes snapped open to the sudden hammering on the door, groaning he rolled over in his bed and glanced at the clock, 7am._ What the hell! _Blaine wondered, 7am was too early for loud noises, hell it was over 4 hours too early_._

"Blaine open that goddamn door or I swear to god you're living on the street!" he heard Puck yell through the very thin wall.

BANG, BANG, BANG! The knocking had now transformed into a fist pounding thump, "oh Blaine!"

Not wanting to face Puck at 7am, after hearing him scuffling in at 4am, Blaine tumbled out of bed and ran through the hall to reach the door before the kicking began. He swung the door open, panting from his early morning hall run, and was met with Cooper's smirking face and in front of that a stopwatch.

"Nice bro 3 minutes and 14 seconds to the open the door" Cooper waved the stopwatch in Blaine's face. "I think we can get that to under 2 minutes though" he said clapping Blaine on the shoulder while walking through the door.

Blaine closed the door with a dejected sigh, "Coop it's 7am why are you here?"

"Coffee first, stories later" Cooper waved off while heading into the kitchen. Blaine stood swaying on the spot; he heard the clatter of mugs signaling that Cooper was in fact making coffee. Thinking that Cooper wouldn't exactly need him to help fill two cups he shuffled into the living room and fell onto the couch, head first into the cushions. Blaine drifted back into a semi state of sleep, which felt like hours to his exhausted body but was actually only about 15 minutes in reality.

"I think I killed your coffee machine" Cooper announced walking over to the coffee table with the two cups. "I really think that all machines are on strike today, one in my kitchen died too this morning."

"What had an untimely death now?" Blaine mumbled from the cushion.

"The toaster. It just wasn't its ambition to cook bread anymore," Cooper shrugged.

Blaine shifted himself up on the couch just vertical enough so he could take a drink.

"So tell me, 7am?"

"Oh be excited B, it's your first day recording! You should be up jumping about" Cooper bounced in his seat like a child who had just been told they were going to Disney.

"I'm sorry if my excitement levels aren't functioning at seven" Blaine yawned as if emphasising his point. "Anyway Kurt told me not to come by until eleven, I don't even have to be awake 'til like ten."

"I know but I like waking you up, plus if I can't sleep you don't sleep" Cooper stated as if it was a written law. At that moment both brothers heard movement out in the hall.

"What the hell dude, there better be a fire at your apartment for you to be knocking at this time," Puck grumbled as he dropped down next to Blaine. "And you!" he pointed a finger onto Blaine's forehead, "Answer the damn door faster next time, I won't hesitate to dump you in the street."

"Oh" Cooper piped up, "You can live with me then I won't need to walk to wake you up."

"Oh god no" Blaine mumbled burying his head into his hands.

Puck whipped his head around to face Cooper, "You knock like that again and Blainey here won't have a brother to live with, kapeesh?"

Cooper nodded with wide eyes he loved to wind Puck up but angry Puck just plain scared him.

"Okay, well as seems as I'm up I better get ready for work, I might actually be on time for once," he carried on while shuffling back out the living room yawning.

Blaine and Cooper sat in complete silence for a few minutes the only noise was the placing of mugs on the coffee table. Both brothers enjoyed the quietness they'd done this since they were kids, nothing needing to be said as they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. As kids the silence usually ended in fits of laughter due to Cooper and his ungodly amount of expressions, this occurrence increased significantly when they'd been told to be quiet by their father at business dinners. Now that they were both adults, in a big city, trying to find their place the silence was nice. It gave them both time to forget about work, paying bills and life in general and just go back to their childhood, simpler times.

Cooper glanced over at the clock on the wall, "Damn is that the time?" he exclaimed. Blaine's head shot up, his thoughts fazing out, at Cooper's sudden outburst he followed Cooper's line of sight.

"I better get going Kurt will have my head if I'm late again." Cooper continued walking to the front door collecting his belonging's he had dropped there when he came in. "Be there on time B, never be late with Kurt," he warned while fumbling with the lock. Before Blaine had a chance to respond Cooper was out the door and gone nowhere to be seen.

_How much coffee does he drink? _Blaine wondered closing the door.

* * *

Blaine's morning went on as usual, after deciding there was no way he was going back to sleep he followed his usual routine; breakfast, shower, dressed, more coffee. While drinking his second cup he assumed that Puck must still be pissed as he darted out the apartment without so much as a word. Mike on the other hand didn't seem to have heard anything.

"Morning" he greeted to Blaine cheery as ever while pouring himself a mug.

"Morning" Blaine grumbled back in response still not having the best of mornings.

Mike did however catch his sullen mood, "What's up with you?" he asked sitting opposite Blaine.

"Cooper's wake up call."

"Ouch, what time this time?" Mike had heard about Cooper's wake up calls from a very furious Puck and Blaine on many occasions but despite being home every time one happened he slept like a log so therefore had never actually witnessed one.

"Seven this morning" Blaine muttered in response, "Puck nearly had my head. How do you not hear him is beyond me."

Mike shrugged "Gifted sleeper" he suggested as an answer, "Speaking of Coop are you seeing him today?"

"Yeah I'm recording so unfortunately I'll probably see him," Blaine answered turning his full attention to Mike.

"Perfect do me a favour tell either him or Kurt, probably Kurt, yeah he'll actually remember," Mike trailed off, Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him. "Right" Mike snapped out of it seeing Blaine's expression, "Tell Kurt not Cooper. Tell him that the dance company is available for the dates he wanted and we'll also be available for any promo shoots beforehand, all we need to do is rehearse with Santana," Mike finished with an expectant look at Blaine.

Blaine sat confused as to why Mike looked liked he was waiting for him to say something. "Oh! Tell _Kurt" _he emphasised the name, "dance company available on dates and for promo, want rehearsal with Santana" Blaine rattled back realising his roommate wanted verbal confirmation that he remembered.

"Good" Mike announced draining his coffee mug and standing. "By the way I probably won't be home tonight so try to keep peace with Puck," he pleaded. Blaine looked offended as far as he knew Puck picked the arguments, he disrupted the peace.

* * *

Cooper strolled into the office building after feeling very successful in his mornings work. He sauntered through the lobby and corridors, towards the elevator, winking at every woman who dared look his way. He reached his floor, collected his awaiting Starbucks from Sarah, who looked disgusted at his smug smile, and went in search of Kurt. He found Kurt once again in the meeting room surrounded by two separate piles of papers.

"Hey Kurt" Cooper chirped making his presence known. Kurt whipped his head up from the papers looking between Cooper and the clock. _Surely that clocks wrong _he wondered _it only says nine. _It shocked Kurt that Cooper was actually on time; maybe Blaine was actually a good influence.

"What you doing?" Cooper playfully asked.

"Just re-organising the files now that Blaine's here," Kurt shrugged. _Right _Cooper thought _let the office OCD commence._

"Speaking of files, when is San due back?" Cooper asked again.

"I don't know" Kurt replied honestly, "It was meant to be today but it could easily be tomorrow or next week."

"Hmmm. What are you planning for the tour?"

"Not much, I think we'll just do a couple of shows in a few states, focus more on the promo for the album, TV and that." Both Kurt and Cooper internally groaned at the thought. Santana and TV, the next few months were going to be fun.

The next two hours passed by rather quickly both Kurt and Cooper sifting through mounds of paper. At dot on 11 o'clock Sarah knocked on the door towing Blaine behind her.

"Hey guys I have that fresh meat you ordered" she smirked trying to make Blaine as uncomfortable as possible because hey it was the only entertainment she got. Kurt rolled his eyes; honestly sometimes she was as bad as Cooper. He got up from his chair and walked over to shake Blaine's hand in a professional manner.

"Blaine" he greeted, best to keep his personal emotions away from the job. "If you want to take a seat, I think it'd be best planning first."

"Um sure" Blaine agreed uncertainly, he didn't have much of a clue about his future. Blaine sat down in the seat next to the one Kurt had been sitting in, trying to avoid Cooper's gaze.

"Anything you need?" Sarah questioned from the door.

"No thank you" Kurt replied, "Why don't you take the day off? I'm sure we'll manage on our own" he smiled, Sarah deserved some time off she always worked hard never giving herself enough breaks.

After Sarah had left the room Kurt sat down at the head of the table between Blaine and Cooper.

"So Blaine Cooper and I thought that it'd be best to plan the next few months" Kurt started the very informal meeting.

"Sure" Blaine shrugged not quite sure what to say.

"So we were thinking, record a single first and release that while working on an album. We'll generate some media interest before we release the single and then who knows a small tour maybe?"

Blaine nodded along still quite not believing what he was actually hearing, an album? A tour? It was just crazy, Kurt had so much faith in him he was actually thinking that far ahead.

Kurt continued, "I know you mentioned you'd been working on original songs, we could start recording some of those if you're finished. I'm actually looking into getting permission from other artists for cover songs or collaborations, so that should pad out an album. So original songs, fancy recording any?" Kurt asked eager to start.

"Erm yeah" Blaine admitted feeling slightly embarrassed, no one had ever heard his own songs before, he was even careful not to play them when Puck and Mike were home. "I've only just finished so it's kind of rough, it's probably not even worth it."

"Nonsense!" Cooper shouted startling Blaine and Kurt; he'd been so unusually quiet both had actually kind of forgotten he was there. "If you're as good as when you were a kid they're definitely worth it." Blaine smiled he could always count on Cooper to pick him back up again.

"See" Kurt waved his hand towards Cooper, "If he thinks so you must be good" he leaned in towards Blaine and in stage whisper said, "Because between you and me he'd very high maintenance."

"Hey!" Cooper acted offended, this just caused Kurt and Blaine to laugh even harder any awkwardness forgotten now that they had a common interest, mocking Cooper.

"So lets get started," Kurt stated once the laughter had died down.

"Oh wait!" Blaine called out to gain Kurt's attention, "before I forget. Mike Chang told me to tell you, the company can do the dates and any promo but they need some rehearsal time with Santana."

Kurt's smile stretched wider, things were finally looking up. "Cooper show Blaine the studio, I have a Mike Chang to phone" he said excitedly and proceeded to bounce out the room.

* * *

"So original songs?" Cooper questioned as they walked to the studio, "Thought you'd given that crap up in high school? I fully remember you stating it was a waste of your time," Cooper teased.

"It was a waste of my time when I was lying to myself all the time. Kurt actually inspired me to finish this one," Blaine murmured. Cooper dropped his head down slightly giving the back of Blaine's head a confused look, deciding not to press the issue further until he'd actually heard the song.

Blaine and Cooper finally reached the studio and Cooper gestured ahead for Blaine to go and get settled in so to speak. As Blaine was familiarising himself in awe with the studio Kurt slipped in nodding to Cooper, which signalled that his call went to plan.

"Ready?" Kurt asked snapping Blaine out of his slice of heaven.

"Yeah, is it okay if I use my guitar?" he inquired unsure on how Kurt worked.

"That's fine. So what's the track called?"

"The title at the moment is don't you," he replied through the mike strumming a few chords.

Blaine began to play, Kurt watched him in amazement while Cooper glanced between the two men trying to listen and evaluate every word.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way, a way about you._

_A kind of glow of something new._

_Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same._

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play,_

_And the rules they like to use._

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Blaine finished and peered through his eyelashes at Kurt, Cooper sitting off to the side with a smug look.

"That was just… It was…" Kurt stuttered lost for words, "It was perfect. Amazing. Fantastic!" Kurt stammered out his voice getting louder with each adjective. Blaine gave a sheepish grin at him trying to push away the memory of him writing that while thinking of Kurt.

"Well, well, well…" all three men heard the voice of a well dressed, beautiful devil. "Replacing me already?"

"Santana" Kurt exclaimed surprised.

* * *

**Yay Santana's here I can't wait to get writing her =)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Photographer Plan

**Hi again! This chapter has been a pain to write but it's finally done.. This chapter will jump in it's time (very different to my day by day chapters) it starts off with friday and by the end jumps to the end of the following week.** **Also it's heavy on the inner monologue =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters yada yada.**

**Have fun reading & thanks to all the alerts and favourites**

* * *

"Who's short stuff?" Santana questioned, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine and giving him the once over, Blaine, upon instinct, stepped back slightly under Santana's gaze suddenly feeling very insecure. Santana's eyes lingered on Blaine's chest for a second before finally meeting his eyes, seeing the slight fear in his eyes she immediately smiled.

"Santana meet Blaine Anderson, our newest artist" Kurt attempted an introduction between the pair.

"Anderson?" Santana frowned trying to remember where she'd heard that name before. "Hey! Isn't your name Anderson?" she pointed at Cooper. The thing with Santana she didn't tend to remember the names of those who were not important in her life and Cooper the lawyer was certainly not very important to her.

"Well spotted, Sherlock" Cooper deadpanned, Santana really got under his skin. Rolling her eyes at Coopers comment Santana walked towards Blaine.

"Hmmm another Anderson, much cuter than your brother," she purred as she began circling Blaine, rubbing her hands over his shoulders. "Where have you been hiding him? Kurt I think I've just found my next collaboration partner." Kurt sighed; _Santana jumps anything with a pulse. _He shot Cooper a pleading look, one in which Cooper knew too well after years of perfecting it.

"C'mon San I've got papers for you to sign, if you still want to be signed that is" Cooper sneered at her.

Santana frowned, hating being pulled away from a new toy. She leaned into Blaine's ear and whispered, "Call me" as she slipped her personal number into his back pocket. Blaine stiffened when he felt her hand slide into his pocket, by the time he pulled himself back into reality she was walking out the door with a wave.

"So that's Santana" Kurt said shifting nervously in his spot, _I wouldn't be surprised if he went running for the Hollywood hills after meeting her. _

"Is she…" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Is she always like that?" he questioned, not quite sure how he should react to being felt up by Santana Lopez because come on that was practically every mans fantasy.

"You're the shiny new toy for her to play with" Kurt attempted to explain, "Just stay out her way for maybe a week, it'll blow over by then."

Blaine took a minute to process what had just happened, his thoughts mainly just screaming _I just met Santana freaking Lopez! _Santana had been a huge influence to him, he'd even attended a few of her more intimate gigs in the city, but he'd never in a million years thought he'd meet her. Blaine had been trying to prepare himself for this meeting, if it ever arose, for days but he truly didn't know what to expect. His brain had came up with two situations:

1- Santana was not at all like how she was portrayed by the press and didn't actually find Blaine joining the label as a big event, so therefore didn't care

Or

2- She was exactly like the press said and she acted cold towards him, as he was moving in on her turf.

Blaine had prepared what he would've said in those situations but he never thought to account for a third one; she was flirty with him, rubbed her hands over him, gave him her number and literally grabbed a feel. The number in his pocket suddenly felt like it was burning a hole. On the one hand he was desperate to call her but what if Kurt was right, what if he was only a plaything? On the other hand if he didn't call her she wasn't exactly easy to hide from, after all she'd surely be here recording, and he didn't want to be on the other end of a man hunt, he had a feeling Santana always got what she want. There was another personal number, however, that was battling its way to the forefront of Blaine's mind, Kurt's. Blaine had stuck Kurt's cell number in his wallet last week, which currently resided in his front pocket of his jeans, and it had taken all of his willpower to not pull it out and call it all hours of the day. Maybe Santana was the easy option, after all what man didn't want her number?

Kurt could see Blaine unconsciously sliding his hand over his back pocket where Santana had left her number. He may have been choosing to ignore it but he wasn't stupid, he could tell that Blaine was thinking about calling her straight away. The career part of him was all for it, the publicity would be amazing; especially for Blaine, but at this moment the career portion of him was getting overridden by the personal and emotional side. The truth of the matter was he didn't want Blaine to call that number and however unlikely it was he just wished that Blaine were thinking that intently about calling him. Kurt realised it was a hopeless cause from the beginning, even if he was gay he knew that if Santana Lopez gave you her number you don't hesitate to call.

* * *

The rest of the Friday and the weekend passed by quickly, Blaine managed to record over half of his song, even coming in on the Sunday, much to Cooper's annoyance (Even though he wasn't needed Cooper wanted to be there for every step of Blaine's career no matter how small.) Much to Kurt's satisfaction Blaine had taken his advice and managed to stay away from Santana and in return Kurt had managed to stop his mind from wondering and falling deeper into fantasies that would have no way happen. By the time Monday rolled back around everyone was on a high, being that much closer to releasing Blaine out into the world.

"We just need to add some finishing touches to the song and we'll be done. Also Rae the photographer starts today, she'll be taking some behind the scenes photos of you recording just some promo stuff for the website." Kurt had told Blaine first thing on Monday morning while they were having breakfast in the office _again. _

Throughout the week Blaine was too focused on recording the perfect song, that he didn't even notice Rae but Rae surely noticed him. Even though Cooper was the one to have suspicions from that day at the coffee shop, Rae was the first one to see those suspicions in action between Kurt and Blaine. After flicking through the photos on her camera at the end of the week, she started to notice a pattern between Kurt and Blaine. It started off as snaps that caught Blaine glancing at Kurt when Kurt wasn't looking and vice versa. The more she scrolled though the week's photos the more frequent the stares became. She had even come across an image of the two gazing at one another in a way that she had never seen before (unless you count cheesy chick flicks, which she certainly wasn't) Something was definitely going on, or about to, she was sure of this. _Great thing about being the photographer, you can go unnoticed behind enemy lines, _she grinned. She had a new mission in her life, find out what was going on between those two and bring them together because the chemistry between the pair was enough to set a science lab alight. But first she needed an accomplice someone who knew the pair better than her and wasn't afraid to get their hands dirty. She scanned her head for anyone, which she knew of, who worked at the office or who had passed by who seemed to know either Kurt or Blaine very well, listing all the pros and cons of each name. She finally reached the end of the mental list and _bingo!_

"Hey Coop" she called out to Cooper. Cooper was perfect he knew both men equally as well and from watching him throughout the week he certainly want afraid of getting his hands dirty. When he looked over at her, from the other side of the room, she jerked her head signalling him over.

"Those two any ideas?" she asked indicating Kurt and Blaine with a nod of her head. As well as watching Kurt and Blaine she'd also being watching Cooper (what can she say she had always been pretty perceptive) She knew Cooper knew what she was on about now because over the week she had noticed that Cooper had also being keeping a close eye on the two men, kind of like a prison guard or a badass spy. His little smirks whenever Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other, his constant excuses in order to have the two as close together as possible, yep Cooper Anderson was definitely up to something.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Cooper said trying his best to act nonchalantly, but never taking his eyes off the pair in question, who were currently huddled over the sound mixer.

"Oh cut the crap Cooper, I know you see it" Rae scolded.

Cooper glanced at her from the corner of his eye, _damn this girl is like an FBI agent or something, _he thought, chuckling slightly at his comparison. "Fine!" he turned around facing her, "He's been acting differently if it wasn't for the fact that I'm pretty damn sure that he'd straight I'd say he has a thing for Kurtie."

_Ha! I knew it,_ Rae thought triumphantly following it with a mental happy dance. "Yeah but even if he is _straight_" she stressed the word, "how does anyone know for sure? He just might not have found the right guy to make him think anything otherwise, Kurt might just be that guy Coop and you know it." Rae suggested her true British rationality showing.

"True" Cooper agreed, "I just don't know, Blaine is…" Cooper searched for the right explanation, "well Blaine. He's the average guy, he's always seen himself with the wife, 2.5 kids and dog all wrapped up inside a white picket fence."

"This is New York Coop, who says he still can't have all that but with Kurt. They just seem perfect for one another," Rae looked up and met Cooper's amused stare, "I know how cheesy that sounds but that's the way I see it."

"So what do we do about it then, sweetheart?" Cooper questioned.

_Excellent, _Rae smiled,_ same wavelength already, bless you Cooper Anderson. _

"So listen this is how it's going to be…" Rae began to explain, operation Klaine was in progress.

* * *

The next day Rae and Cooper kept a close eye on Kurt and Blaine, evaluating their every move. Their spying however was cut short when Santana had finally found her way back to the studio after a week full of photo-shoots. Rae noticed that once Santana started draping herself over Blaine and he flirted back, Kurt hastily left. After seeing him slink out of the studio Rae immediately ducked out herself and followed him to his office hoping to god that Cooper would stop anything happening between Blaine and Santana. When she reached the office she seen Kurt slumped over his desk head in his hands.

"Erm excuse me, Kurt?" she questioned at the doorway while giving a light knock.

He slowly lifted his head and applied an award winning fake smile that Rae would've believed had she not just seen him a couple of seconds ago. "Hi Rae, hope your first week is going well. What can I do for you?" he asked her in a forced cheerful voice, gesturing for her to sit down.

Rae sat down in the chair in front of Kurt's desk, studying him before delving into his personal life. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. I saw you sneaking out," _yeah that should be safe, _she thought _just a concerned colleague that's all._

"I'm absolutely fine, I just remembered something I needed to do" Kurt lied.

"Listen" Rae said, a bit more forcefully than she had intended, leaning in towards the desk, "I'm British and we don't drop things very easily so you might as well tell me what is up or I'll be forced to find out for myself." Okay so it was a bit more forceful than she had intended but she didn't have time for people who didn't want to deal with their problems but instead wanted to hide them and wallow in self-pity. "As a friend I'm concerned" she'd tacked on the end, _there that's friendlier, _she nodded to herself. Kurt stared at her for a few moments; his face emotionless, in those moments Rae had honestly thought she was a goner, _Oh shit! He's gonna' fire me in my first week; I've definitely overstepped some kind of personal boundary, _she frantically thought. _Oh well it was for a good cause Cooper can carry on without me, _she couldn't help but think, _why must people in America be so complicated BE MORE BRITISH! _By that point she was screaming at herself internally.

Kurt sat wondering whether he should actually tell her about his petty little problems or he should just keep them to himself. _There's no way she's going to go telling Blaine she just doesn't seem like the type, _he mused, _but what if she does? What if she thinks its weird that I'm crushing on an artist? _Kurt had to immediately stop himself from thinking like that, he already felt bad enough about himself he couldn't bear the thought of his employers feeling the same way. After considering it for a moment he decided the best thing to do would be to tell her, fair enough he could speak to Rachel and not get anyone else involved but Rachel didn't seem to be around much, what with Broadway, and to be perfectly honest she wasn't a good listener.

"It's Blaine" he started with a sigh, "I know that it's completely irrational and I'm his boss not to mention the fact that I'm pretty sure he's straight, but I can't help but fall for him he's just perfect."

After hearing the problem coming straight from Kurt's mouth Rae sat there in silence not quite sure what to say. She knew that he had a crush on Blaine and Blaine seemed to feel the same way (even if he didn't know it) but she didn't quite realise that Kurt felt so strongly. Seeing Kurt looking like he was ready to break down after finally revealing how he felt just made Rae more determined to help bring the two together.

Rae placed a hand on Kurt's arm, "I'm sure it's not irrational Kurt, don't give up hope for all you know Blaine may feel the same way," she didn't want to tell Kurt that Blaine did feel the same way because what if her perception skills were off and he actually didn't? "Give it time Kurt, he's just caught up with a new career at the moment he's not in the right mind set for a relationship, especially after what Coop told me about Kayla," Rae tried her best to comfort him, she hadn't known Kurt long but he was slowly becoming one of her best friends and she wanted to slap Blaine for doing this to Kurt. But she couldn't exactly slap him for something he didn't even know he was doing so she'd have to settle for Cooper, an Anderson was an Anderson right.

"What if he is ready for a new relationship, you didn't see the look he had after Santana gave him her number, something is definitely happening between those two even if it doesn't look like it."

_Santana _Rae repeated the word venomously; she always seemed to be the cause of most problems here and from what Cooper had already told her this wasn't a one-time thing. "I highly doubt Blaine is interested in Santana, I've been watching and he hasn't stopped looking at you all week and I have photographic evidence if you don't believe me." Rae proceeded to stand up giving emphasis to her little speech, "Now you go in there like you don't care, show Blaine what he's missing, make it seem like _he _has no hope in hell of having the honour of being your boyfriend."

"You're right I can't just sit here in misery" he stood up with force, "Thanks Rae, you're a really great person."

Rae smiled at him and proceeded to leave the office satisfied by her work. "Rae?" Kurt stopped her from walking out, "how about we help me get over my misery and go out tonight?"

"Sure, tonight's great" she replied happily, Kurt really was a great colleague and friend.

* * *

Cooper was keeping an eye on Blaine in the studio while Rae followed Kurt out the door. Santana was still draping herself around Blaine and he went ahead and flirted with her not realising what effect it was having on Kurt. He couldn't blame Blaine too much, after all he was an Anderson and Anderson flirted with pretty much anything that had a pulse and Blaine was no exception to that. But as Cooper looked at the exchange between Blaine and Santana, Blaine looked a little uneasy even with that idiot grin. Cooper noticed just little things like Blaine shrugging her off his shoulders slightly, or trying to keep her occupied by showing her different parts of the sound mixer or different strings on his guitar. Blaine had Anderson taste and it was showing he didn't want anything to happen with Santana. Cooper smiled at his observation this plan he and Rae had set up might just be a lot easier than he had originally thought.

It must've been a good thirty minutes before Rae and Kurt came back in the room talking animatedly about some kind of plans. He watched as Kurt immediately made his way back over to Blaine pushing Santana to the side, who huffed and stormed out of the room, Rae proceeded to walk over to Cooper.

Before Cooper had even had a chance to ask what was going on a hand connected with his cheek slapping him pretty hard on the face.

"What the hell!" Cooper exclaimed jumping up from his chair clutching his cheek. Kurt and Blaine looked over towards him from the other side of the room but quickly turned their attention away when Rae motioned that everything was fine.

"That was because your brother is an ass and I can't slap him" she simply replied grinning.

"Could at least warn me next time that hurt like hell." Cooper complained still rubbing his cheek, which was now extremely red, "What did he do this time? Just so I know what I'm getting slapped for."

"He's blind, flirting with Santana like that while Kurt was standing there, he's oblivious Coop."

"I'm with you there, so what did Kurt say?" Cooper asked remembering where she's actually gone.

"He likes Blaine but not just as a crush, he's worried Blaine will never notice him and instead run into the sunset with the ice queen."

"Looks like we'll have to put our plan into action sooner than we thought. How about you come to my place tonight and we can plan it then."

Rae raised her eyebrows at his suggestion, "No can do babe I've got a hot date tonight with Kurt over there" she said while sauntering out the room taking her bag with her.

Cooper just gawked at her leaving _damn that girl has sass._

* * *

**Thanks for reading... The next chapters will finally be Blaine's single and he'll be out into the celebrity world which means paparazzi, magazines and TV =)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Vultures

**Hi again! Longest chapter yet so yay! I really have nothing to say here so have fun reading =)**

**Oh by the way I have no experience with how recording and promoting a single goes so i have taken creative liberty xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, E! News or have anything to do with Ryan Seacrest for that matter.**

* * *

'_Good morning America this is E! News with your music round up. First off we have some exciting news for those fans of music producer Kurt Hummel. Reports have been coming in that Kurt and Firefly records have just signed a new artist by the name of Blaine Anderson. For those who don't know Kurt Hummel is the owner of Firefly records which is responsible for the brilliant music sensation Santana Lopez. We have yet to hear any more news on Blaine Anderson and have yet to even see him. Will he be another success for Kurt or just another pop sensation flop? Only time will tell.'_

Blaine sat on the sofa in his apartment gaping at the TV, he knew that the press would get hold of him soon enough but this. Blaine was worried, they were already comparing him to Santana, and if he didn't reach her success on his first single it was likely the industry would just cast him aside. He knew that signing to a label such as Firefly would attract some attention but he guessed he didn't really believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. After the news segment had finished his phone vibrated on the table.

**E! News that's awesome! btw you blew up twitter – Coop.**

Blaine clicked on his twitter app to see what Cooper was really on about. Tapping on the trending topics link he seen that Cooper's text was right, there on the trending topics was Blaine Anderson and just above that Kurt Hummel. He clicked on Kurt's name first, frightened that his would just be hate, and saw an overwhelming amount of positive tweets (he was guessing teens) such as:

**OMG hdgjfhjksgskf Kurt has signed a new artist, this is gonna' be awesome!**

And;

**Finally a male version of Santana, we've been waiting years for this!**

He proceeded to click on his name and to his surprise he just encountered questioning tweets asking if anybody actually knew him, no hate. When he finally went back to the home page on the app he noticed that he had one mention, clicking on the icon he was shocked to see that E! News had mentioned him,

**You heard right guys KurtHummel has signed a new artist BlaineWarbler, what are you expecting from him?**

_How on earth did they find my twitter name? _Blaine wondered thoroughly terrified at how fast the press worked. He even found that the public worked fast as a few minutes after the tweet he received multiple emails with new twitter followers, _better turn that setting off _he added to his mental to do list.

His phone suddenly started to vibrate in his hand, Kurt's number popping up on the screen.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine answered cheerily, thankful to have some link to reality at that moment.

"Hi Blaine" Kurt replied, "I'm guessing you've seen E! News or at least seen the tweet."

"Erm yeah, kind of surreal to be honest" Blaine answered still in a dazed state of mind; a connection to reality was not helping.

"You'll get used to it" Kurt laughed hearing Blaine's nervous tone, "Anyway I called to let you know we've managed to secure a release date for your single, 9th of July."

"Wow" Blaine uttered stunned, everything was finally coming together; he knew this morning was a very small slice of what was coming. Even though he was slightly terrified of the celebrity world he couldn't help but be excited.

"Yeah, it'll give us about two weeks to get promo sorted so it'll be hectic I won't lie. I'll sort that out today and text you any details later."

"Sure that'll be perfect" Blaine replied absentmindedly he was still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

* * *

Kurt couldn't be more excited his name was finally back out there; he knew he couldn't get too cocky but he was ecstatic. He believed that he had found a new music sensation in Blaine but he had to play his cards right if this went bad he'd be in deep trouble. All through Sunday Kurt threw himself into work lining up various radio interviews, magazine shoots and even TV appearances. Throughout the day the Internet carried on exploding over Blaine, everyone wanting to know who he was, even some sources were cropping up claiming that they knew him (Kurt was pretty sure the Blonde, blue eyed boy was not Blaine). Kurt leaned back in his chair; his back aching from being hunched over the desk all day, the next month was going to be crazy.

* * *

During Sunday Blaine refused to go near the Internet, to be honest teenage girls kind of scared him, so instead he chose to work on more songs and attempted to add finishing touches to a song that he'd abandoned long ago. His day passed relatively quietly no Cooper, no Puck and no Mike, which was very unusual. The only piece of contact he had with the outside world was a text from Kurt in the early evening;

**Sorted your first radio play, Ryan Seacrest (I kid you not) tomorrow at 8 – Kurt**

Blaine scrolled through his contacts wanting to tell someone about his exciting news, but he quickly came to a stop, whom did he call?

News like this he would've immediately called Cooper but the likelihood of Cooper already knowing was extremely high. His next choice would've been Kayla; she would've been as excited as he was, but because of him and his big mouth she was no longer tied to his life. He didn't want to bother Puck and Mike he assumed they'd both be out doing their own thing plus he could tell them when they got home. After considering his various options he called a number that he hadn't called in a long time.

"Hello?" came a questioning voice from the other end.

"Hi Wes it's Blaine" he said sheepishly not quite sure how Wes would react after not hearing his voice for nearly 4 years.

"Blaine?" Wes asked surprised, "Blaine Anderson is that really you?"

"Yeah" Blaine replied cautiously, _oh god he's going to hang up, why would you even call him? Why would you do that Blaine?_

"Where the hell have you been? I swear to god if I was next to you right now I'd slap you, I thought you were dead!" Wes ranted from the other side of the phone while Blaine looked like a puppy that had just been scolded.

"Sorry?" Blaine offered he understood that he should've called his best friend when he disappeared to New York but he couldn't risk him telling anyone. "I know I haven't called in years but I've got some exciting news, I've been signed and Ryan Seacrest is playing my single tomorrow." Blaine announced enthusiastically. Wes was silent on the other end causing Blaine to check his phone to see if the call had disconnected.

"Signed? I thought you were a lawyer?" Wes questioned confusion washing over him. He had actually heard E! News and seen twitter that morning, even though he had a nagging feeling that _that _Blaine Anderson was his Blaine Anderson he quickly dismissed it, _there must be tons of Blaine Anderson's_ he'd told himself.

"Yeah about that…" Blaine said rubbing the back of his neck, "When I left I went to New York to sing, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want my dad finding out."

"Wait a second you've been in the same state as me all this time?"

This time it was Blaine's turn to be confused "New York? I thought you moved to California?" Last Blaine had heard Wes had a job offer writing in California.

"Nah too sunny" Wes dismissed. "So Ryan Seacrest. I'm so happy for you Blaine you've always had potential, I knew it the moment you first performed in the Warblers."

"Oh don't go getting sentimental on me, if I knew that would happen I would've rang Nick or Jeff."

"Hey" Wes cut in "Speaking of the dynamic duo the guys need to know this. They're all actually in the city, how we've never bumped into you is beyond me. How about we all meet up for drinks on Friday, I know they'll want to see you" Wes suggested.

"I guess I have no choice do I?" Blaine laughed.

"Nope" Wes cheerfully said popping the p. No matter how long Wes and Blaine hadn't talked to each other they could still act like they'd just spoken hours ago.

"So Wes what've you been up to? Still travelling with the gavel?" Blaine teased falling back into an old pattern.

* * *

Blaine managed to catch up with Wes, and by catch up he meant a 3-hour phone call that ended with their philosophy on fire. They'd agreed to meet up with their other fellow warblers at a bar on 37th on Friday, Kurt had promised Blaine Saturday off so he could afford to let loose. While on the phone to Wes Blaine had gained even more twitter followers and also numerous Facebook friend requests. E! News hadn't stopped repeating the news segment from that morning and somehow the Internet had got hold of the radio play information. Blaine began to become nervous again, second-guessing his dream to become a singer. He, however, was not the only Anderson pacing up and down in New York.

Just a couple of blocks down Cooper was pacing the floor in front of his coffee table. Lying on the table was his phone that now flashed with '_24 missed calls- Dad'. _His phone had started ringing about 2 hours earlier at around 7 o'clock. Cooper ignored it at first not really wanting to talk and guessing that he'd send a text or leave a voicemail if it was that urgent. No text was receive neither was a voicemail so Cooper continued to ignore the obsessive vibrating. In between his fathers calls Cooper finally receive a text, but it was from his mother.

**Honey please answer your fathers calls we need to talk – Mom x**

Cooper sighed, he loved his mother with all his heart and would do anything for her, but he sensed his dad was most likely royally pissed off right now and that was one firing line he didn't want to be part of.

**Sorry Ma' but not tonight – Coop x**

Cooper knew that his mother would understand, she always joked that all the Anderson men had very short fuses and it was never a good idea to let them speak when one of them was on a rampage. He shortly received an unexpected reply from his mother.

**It's okay sweetie, do you have an alternative number for Blaine his usual number is not working – Mom x**

"Shit"Cooper swore to himself, "That damn kid!" Cooper remembered Blaine saying that he'd lost is Chicago cell over 2 weeks back. Cooper had to hand it to his little brother he took not getting caught in NYC to a whole new level. He kept a Chicago phone that his parents called him on so that he didn't have any unfortunate slip ups. Cooper couldn't believe that he'd been harassed with phone calls from his father just because he wanted to talk to the golden child. Blaine most likely didn't want his father to have his current number, his New York number, but on the other hand if he didn't hand it over it'd probably look suspicious.

**Sure thing… **Cooper sent back hesitantly attaching the contact to the message, telling himself that as long as he warned Blaine what's the worst that could happen?

He sent a quick warning text to Blaine, **Parents have your new number, they'll be calling soon, long story. BE PREPARED – Coop, **there that'd be enough.

* * *

After finally relaxing into the couch Blaine's phone vibrated once again along the table.

**Parents have your new number, they'll be calling soon, long story. BE PREPARED – Coop**

That's all that was needed to put a downer on a wonderful day. His father was going to call and he'd be stuck talking about his pretend law firm and his pretend life for at least an hour. Just as Cooper said his phone flashed _Dad calling_. _Here goes nothing _Blaine thought sarcastically as he answered it.

"Hello son" a gruff voice came from the other end, "How are you?"

"I'm fine dad and you?" Blaine replied, when talking to the parents you must always start with the formalities.

"So son how's the office treating you any big cases?" Michael asked.

"The office is treating me good actually and dad you know I can't talk about clients" Blaine lied, if he liked anything about a fake law career it was that he didn't have to tell anyone about his work in detail.

"Hmmm" Michael responded and then abruptly, "Blaine you can cut the bullshit I know you're not in Chicago. Imagine my surprise when I ran into John at golf this morning and he mentioned a entertainment news segment on a Blaine Anderson!"

_Damn _Blaine cursed himself and mostly John, he was positive his dad wouldn't find out yet after all when did he ever watch E! News or use twitter?

Michael Anderson didn't give Blaine a chance to speak, "So I nodded pretending to already know and when I got home I checked this so called news and there it was clear as day, Blaine Anderson signed to Firefly records in New York. I checked the number Cooper had given to me before I rang and it appears to be registered in New York."

There was no way Blaine was going to talk himself out of this. "About that…" Blaine attempted to explain.

"I don't want excuses Blaine" Michael stated, "I need to hear it from you is it true?"

Blaine took a deep breath before answering "Yes sir" he murmured.

"I can't say that I'm not disappointed in you because quite frankly I am. But I'm quite interested in why you thought you had to lie to me?" he questioned his tone softening to Blaine's surprise.

"Because dad I saw how you acted with Coop when he graduated and I really wanted to sing not be stuck inside an office all day" Blaine explained as calmly as he could.

"I acted like that with Cooper because your brother was exceptional at being a lawyer, granted he doesn't work in an industry I wanted him in but he'd damn good at his job no matter where he is. Listen son you didn't need to hide this from your mother and I. Fair enough I may be a little disappointed that you took this path but I'm proud at how far you've gotten on your own." Michael finished sincerely.

Blaine jumped in to defend himself straight away "It's not…" he stopped suddenly replaying his fathers last sentence, did he really just say he was proud of him? Blaine made a sound that he could only describe as a dying fish, he was ready to argue his side, positive that his dad would hate the idea, knowing that his dad approved he was at a loss of what to say next. "You're okay with this?" Blaine stuttered.

"Yes Blaine. You're 24 years old you can make these decisions without my consent. Just be careful out there son and make your father proud." Blaine smiled slightly at his fathers words, he'd been close to his dad as a kid but they'd started to grow apart once he moved to Chicago, he was glad that his dad still believed in him.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot" Blaine told him honestly.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat your mother wished to speak with you. See you later Blaine."

Before Blaine got a chance to say goodbye to his father he heard rustling from the other end and then a sweet, soft voice spoke, one in which he'd missed very much.

"Blaine honey, why haven't you called I've missed you so much. Your father and I are so proud of you, how's New York treating you?" she rambled on, months worth of conversation spilling out.

"I'm fine mom. New York is great."

"You're not living with any criminals are you Blaine?" Blaine nearly snorted, his mother was convinced that gangs of criminals were present in every apartment building, one of the many reasons she insisted on staying in the Plaza whenever she had accompanied his father on business trips.

"No mom" Blaine droned out, "I'm living in a clean, safe apartment with two friends."

"That's good to hear. How's Cooper doing? He never really tells me anything when I call him." The Cooper conversation had officially started, as kids where Blaine had tended to gravitate towards their father Cooper centred around their mother, which resulted in years of Blaine teasing him for being a mummy's boy.

"He's fine mom, he's really looking after me in this whole record contract business."

"Are you taking care of him Blaine? Is he eating properly? Sleeping properly? Oh he's not drinking too much is he?" she worried.

Blaine was a bit taken back by her sudden outburst over Cooper's health, he was a grown man for crying out loud, imagine if she knew about his little LA trip the week before.

"Yes mom. He's perfectly fine; he has plenty of money, food, and pretty decent shelter. He. Is. Great." Blaine said the last three words very slowly trying to get the message through to her.

"Blaine you must come and visit soon, we've missed you terribly. You and Cooper should come and stay with us at the villa in the summer."

Blaine sighed as lovely as the Anderson summer villa was he really wasn't up for a family vacation. He couldn't bring himself to say no though, his mother sounded so hopeful over the phone he felt like he'd be crushing her dreams or something.

"We will" he found himself unconsciously agreeing.

"Well I must go honey, your father and I have a benefit we must attend tonight. Bye Blaine I love you."

"Love you too mom" Blaine said as the dialling tone kicked in, _didn't this family wait for goodbyes? _He wondered while sending a text to Cooper.

**Parent's call went fine. Our punishment for not visiting family vacation at the villa – B**

Blaine grinned as he sent the text one of the many things Cooper hated was family vacations.

* * *

Blaine woke bright and early on Monday morning, everyone had agreed the previous night to be in the office before 10 so they could have a mini listening party for Blaine's single which aired at 11am New York time. At around 9:30 Blaine left his apartment, jumped into a cab and arrived outside the office 10 minutes later. As the cab pulled up he looked out of the car window and noticed a crowd gathered around the entrance of the building. Paying the cab driver he walked towards the crowd wondering what was going on, as he got closer he noticed that they were all holding cameras. Blaine panicked when he realised that they were actually paparazzi, assuming that they were there over him, his assumptions were soon proven correct. Blaine wasn't exactly inconspicuous; with his guitar slung over his shoulder he practically screamed music. Before he could make a break for it in another direction he was spotted.

"Hey that's him, I've seen him play before" a voice shouted out from the crowd followed by a wave of flashing lights, blinding Blaine. Blaine froze, he couldn't move a muscle due to shock, he felt like he was being circled by a pack of lions. His heart almost stopped when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Fuck off you vultures! Leave him alone" he heard a familiar voice shout while he was being dragged away. He glance to the side of him and relaxed instantly when he laid eyes on his big brother, who was currently cursing under his breath.

Cooper dragged Blaine through the building doors, through the lobby and into the empty elevator. Blaine was slowly starting to come out of the shocked state he was in due to the paparazzi ambush. He couldn't believe that the paparazzi were actually like that, didn't they have any concern about peoples well being? They were literally vultures all fighting each other to get the carcass, or in this case the first picture of Blaine. Kurt had warned him before about the life he was going into to, no privacy, safety issues and bastards with cameras. Blaine was confident and not much threw him off in life but that he was just not expecting. He knew it'd get worse from here and that outside was only considered a test drive but that experience made him wonder was he really cut out for this life? Couldn't he just write songs and let other artists sing them? At least that way his songs would be out there in the world and his safety and sanity would remain intact. _No! _ Blaine screamed at himself internally, _there is no way I'm going to let low life camera holding vultures ruin my dream I've worked to damn hard. _

Just as Blaine had gotten around to convincing himself that he was going to stand tall and show them that he wasn't afraid he took in his surroundings for the first time. To his right was his brother, which he was pleased about, but he looked around him to find nothing but 3 walls and a set of steel doors surrounding him. All at once the memories of outside all came flooding down upon him. Trapped. That's what he was; no matter which way he turned he couldn't get out the elevator. He felt like he was imprisoned between the paparazzi once again, no way out, confined inside their claws. Blaine's breathing picked up at an alarming rate that caught Cooper's attention immediately, "Blaine, what's wrong? You need to calm down, please" Cooper practically begged sounding extremely worried, it was bad enough having to see his younger brother being swarmed outside now he was hyperventilating.

Blaine tried to answer Cooper but he couldn't control his breathing to form any words. The truth was he was not okay he was far from it; he started to gasp for air feeling hopeless and ready to give in. The elevator quickly came to a stop at their floor, but it was too late. Cooper caught Blaine as he gradually started to slide down the elevator wall, darkness slowly descending around the edges of his vision, the last thing he heard was Cooper yelling Kurt's name before he slipped into the unconscious.

* * *

**I'm sorry I left it there but I just had to =) I'm not someone who finds fun in hurting poor Blainer's **


	14. Chapter 14: The Bodyguard

**Hi! Sorry this is late but i'm currently in london on a mini holiday so I haven't had time to type this what with packing and that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee =)**

* * *

Kurt had started the day in the worst way possible; a Monday morning at 9am was not an ideal time to be dealing with paparazzi. As much as Kurt loved the attention the company was once again receiving, the paparazzi just pissed him off to no end. The way they were always lurking around every corner, interfering in people's personal lives and at the moment causing the building's staff hell. Kurt had managed to successfully brush them off with stern "No comment" when they'd asked about Blaine (Sure the public needed to know about him eventually but he wanted to leave that revelation to the proper press.) Kurt just hoped that Blaine and Cooper would be as lucky as he was when it came to avoiding them.

He was leaning against the reception desk talking to Sarah when he first heard the commotion coming from the elevator, he didn't worry about it too much until he heard a panic stricken Cooper, a tone in which he'd never heard come from Cooper's mouth, call his name. Kurt and Sarah ran out into the corridor to investigate what had gotten Cooper so worried. As they rounded the corner Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, frozen, when he saw a body on the floor that he immediately recognised as Blaine. Kurt's mind started to race through hundreds of possible scenarios for Blaine's current state, the worst ones always moving to the forefront of his mind. All Kurt could focus on was Blaine unconscious on the floor barley in Cooper's arms, he couldn't believe how defenceless and small he seemed, a vast contrast to his big confident personality. Kurt immediately panicked _what the hell happened? _was the first question he wanted to ask but he couldn't quite get it out, however he found himself anxiously pleading, to who he didn't know, _please let him be okay, oh god, oh god, Blaine please wake up. _

Kurt was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't notice that all the noise around him had started to fade into the background quite like white noise, he could see Cooper's and Sarah's mouths moving but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying everything was just kind of fuzzy.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Sarah shouted at Kurt shaking him by the shoulders. Sarah's voice slowly started seeping in through the haze causing Kurt to snap out of it, he continued his earlier action and darted over towards Blaine, who was still on the floor.

"What the hell happened Coop?" Kurt demanded slightly preoccupied with checking Blaine over for any injuries.

"I don't know!" Cooper shouted back, his tone still high and hysterical, "I saved him from the pap's and then he stated hyperventilating in the elevator and passed out."

Kurt felt his heart tighten when Cooper spoke, he couldn't begin to imagine how Cooper must be feeling seeing his little brother crumpled on the cold floor. Kurt studied Cooper's face for a brief second he looked like he was going to follow his brother's footsteps and pass out too; he really wasn't coping to well with the situation.

"Cooper listen to me," Kurt dropped eye level to him attempting to calm him down, "he's not hurt, he's only passed out. He is going to be okay, okay?"

Cooper feebly nodded in response, never taking his eyes off Blaine.

"Coop we're going to have to move him. There's a couch in my office lie him down on there" Kurt instructed Cooper, who lifted Blaine with perfect ease. "Sarah grab a wet cloth and a glass of water please." Sarah gave a quick nod and darted off into the other direction.

Kurt stood still in the centre of the corridor for a moment, he felt calmer after taking control of the situation but anger quickly filled the stress free space. _How could anyone cause a person to feel like that? _he seethed.

After he had composed himself and was sure he wasn't going to break anything Kurt made his way into his office. Inside Blaine was lying on the couch and Cooper sitting on a chair next to him with his head between his hands. Kurt shifted his weight to make a slight noise in order to make his presence known to Cooper.

"Its my fault, I'm meant to be there to protect him from all that," Cooper choked out, "how am I meant to protect him when he's famous if I can't even save him from a measly group of pap's?"

"You're not to blame. You couldn't have known something like that would happen" Kurt stated plagued by the thought that maybe it was actually his fault; he knew the paparazzi where there, he should have at least warned Blaine. "You can't be there every second of the day Coop."

"I should be, he's my little brother, I've already lost too much I can't loose him as well," Cooper really sounded like he was close to tears at this point.

Kurt left the room to give Cooper some privacy with his brother, Kurt knew he shouldn't get too involved after all he was only his manager. Kurt stood dead centre in the corridor just staring at a crack in the wall, what would happen next? He was soon disturbed by a cough coming from behind him; he allowed his eyes to scan for the maker of the noise.

"You okay?" she asked, the voice full of concern, Kurt didn't really look too good.

"Paparazzi." He offered as an explanation, "Blaine didn't take it too well" Kurt continued still distracted.

From where Rae was standing she could see through to Kurt's office and could therefore see Blaine passed out on the couch.

"What happened?" she questioned still peering around Kurt's form.

"We really don't know he just passed out."

"Jesus" Rae responded, "makes you ashamed to call yourself a photographer." Rae tutted walking past Kurt into the meeting room

* * *

Kurt loitered around outside his office over the next two hours waiting for Blaine to wake up. Rae had spoken to him once again around 11 to tell him Blaine's single was being received quite positively. Kurt should've been ecstatic, bouncing beside Blaine with excitement, but he couldn't. Kurt's blood boiled at the fact that those vultures with cameras had taken away one of Blaine's most achievable moments. This was a once in a lifetime thing, Blaine would never be able to experience this moment again, he's worked so hard and had had it taken away from him in a flash of a camera.

It was around 12ish when Cooper calling his name stopped Kurt's musings.

"Kurt come quick! I think he's waking up."

Kurt bounded into his office and surely enough he saw Blaine moving, fair enough it was a very sluggish move but it was more than he'd done in the past two hours. Blaine blinked, squinting slightly at the harsh light coming from the window, confusion spreading across his face.

Cooper immediately hugged him reminding Kurt of a very excited puppy, "Don't you do that to me ever again," Cooper scolded still not letting go of Blaine.

"Do what?" Blaine asked, not having the slightest idea of what Cooper was on about. Kurt felt sorry for him its one thing to pass out but to not even remember it happening.

"Blaine what exactly do you remember?" Kurt asked softly kneeling down beside the couch so he was eye level with Blaine.

"I remember…" Blaine trailed of and thought for a second, "I remember camera's, paparazzi? Then Cooper dragging me in an elevator," he looked up sadly at Cooper, "that's all I remember, everything's pretty black after that."

"You passed out Blaine" Kurt explained, "Cooper said you hyperventilated in the elevator."

It was as if that one sentence spoke by Kurt triggered Blaine's memory causing him to remember because the next minute he went into complete meltdown. "The paparazzi, they wouldn't stop, they just kept coming at me" Blaine remembered, his breathing starting to quicken as he began to panic once again.

Cooper kneeled down similarly to Kurt and wrapped his arms around Blaine, once again, who had begun to cry.

"Blaine you have to calm down" Cooper hushed. Cooper looked at Kurt giving him a look that screamed we have to do something.

"Blaine try to calm down, we'll discuss this and we can sort it out," Kurt explained.

Blaine didn't listen to Kurt though, he didn't calm down, and he continued to gasp for air. Before Kurt or Cooper even had a chance to try and attempt to calm him again Rae came storming in the room. Kurt watched her curiously as she walked straight over to Blaine mumbled something about 'being pathetic' and slapped him. Kurt and Cooper gasped it wasn't even a I-don't-want-to-hurt-you slap, it was more like calm-down-now-or-I'll-kill-you slap. Whatever she did though worked, Blaine immediately stopped hyperventilating and stilled in pure shock.

"What the hell!" where the first words to leave his mouth as he stood up and came face to face with Rae.

"Oh please" Rae scoffed, "it calmed you down didn't it? Man up!" Rae took a deep breath to compose herself before continuing, "I understand that you weren't expecting them to bombard you like that and yes I agree they're like rabid dogs. Yeah they're scary but they're harmless and quite frankly you knew this is what you signed up for once you signed on that dotted line." Rae raised an eyebrow when she finished, waiting for him to respond, Blaine just stood there lost for words opening and closing his mouth.

Kurt watched from his place on the floor amused, _I should really hire her as a counsellor _he thought. Kurt slowly raised himself up to a standing position after Blaine still hadn't said nothing for a few minutes.

"Right!" he announced while dusting his pants, "I suggest we sort this out, think of solutions, yes?" Kurt's question was followed by a consensual nod from the other occupants of the room, "Lets sit."

After everyone had gotten comfortable each looked at one another waiting for anyone to offer a suggestion because truthfully no one had the slightest idea how to avoid it.

"So genius what do you suggest?" Cooper broke the silence by asking Kurt in a teasing tone.

"I honestly don't know" Kurt admitted, "maybe we could keep him out of places were he could easily be spotted."

"And keep him locked up like a performing monkey?" Cooper objected, "What about a paparazzi class 101 like a training camp?"

Rae snorted from beside Cooper earning herself a death glare. "What? I don't see you coming up with any ideas princess," his tone challenging her.

"Okay, what about…" Rae searched her brain for an idea, "what about security?" she suggested.

"Security?" Kurt asked searching for more detail.

"Yeah like a bodyguard. Not like a whole entourage that'd be too suspicious, just like one just in case anything got too much."

"Wouldn't that be a bit much?" Blaine piped up from the corner.

"Not if we do it right" Cooper mused.

"Cooper's right" Kurt interrupted, "Someone who could be a friend and not seem so out of place around you."

"You'd have to trust them though. Is there anyone you could think of?" Rae asked Blaine.

"Puck maybe?" Blaine asked, "He used to do security at a few clubs."

"Yeah" Cooper agreed, "Puck may just work, he's certainly got the attitude and the build for it," Cooper trailed off earning himself a curious glare from Kurt.

"That's settled then, if Puck agrees you'll have a security guard around in public places," Kurt said bringing their informal meeting to a close.

Cooper, Blaine and Rae all rose from their chairs assuming nothing else was going to be said. Just as they reached the door Sarah came through ushering them all back.

"The public _love _the single," she announced brightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That completely slipped my mind," Kurt stated shocked, with all the bodyguard business and Blaine waking up he'd completely forgotten about the single play.

"They really liked it?" Blaine asked timidly from his seat.

"Blaine they more than like it! Ryan Seacrest hasn't stopped playing it since this morning. All the music and celebrity websites have given nothing but praise on twitter."

Kurt listened to Sarah wide eyed, he knew she had a tendency to get a little over excited but if she didn't shut up soon she was going to run out of oxygen.

"It's true bro" Cooper confirmed while scrolling through twitter on his phone, "Also they may also know what you look like." Cooper held the phone up to show an article with Blaine's face titled: BLAINE ANDERSON – HOT or NOT?

"Hot" Rae murmured receiving a few raised eyebrows, "What? Just saying what we're all thinking" she shrugged adding on "well except Coop." Cooper burst out laughing knowing exactly what Rae meant.

"Well according to the poll you are most definitely hot. Alas the world can sleep soundly again," Cooper teased.

Kurt stood up from behind his desk, "Now that that's settled you can all get out of _my _office," he cheerfully said shooing them out, "Oh and Blaine, single photo-shoot on 5th tomorrow looks like you're going to need that bodyguard after all," Kurt called out prompting Blaine to immediately call Puck.

* * *

**Sorry its short... I haven't a clue when the next chapter will be up, I'll try write some if I can but if I don't the likelihood will be it'll be up after next weekend.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Chauffeur Driven Car

**Hi ! I cannot express how sorry I am that it took so long to get this up. I basically got back off holiday then I had to unpack (which took ages) and then life just got in the way. I think this chapter has been the hardest one to write so far, i was constantly changing it, but i gave up on the prewriting so the second half of it is exactly how i wrote it first time around. I'm so sorry hopefully i'll get the next chapter up a bit quicker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or klaine **

** if you want to chat =) **

* * *

Blaine couldn't wait to get home that night. Everything that had happened with the paparazzi that morning had completely tired him out, he could hear his bed calling him, teasing and taunting him with sleep. In the taxi home he was mentally calculating how long he could nap for before Puck got home. Blaine remembered Puck saying that his current fling had Monday's off so the likelihood of him being home before 11 was very low. Blaine just prayed that the current girlfriends celibacy streak remained in tact for tonight, he really needed a bodyguard for tomorrow.

Upon arriving at his apartment he took the elevator up, straying away from his usual routine of taking the stairs, and reached the front door. Before he placed the key in the lock he leaned his head against the door, the days events swimming through his mind. He heard movement inside the apartment, guessing it was Mike he wondered what the quickest way to his bedroom would be without getting caught. Luck was however not on his side today, the moment he opened the door Mike walked through the hall closing in on Blaine.

"Hey! Heard the song today, it's fantastic!" Mike exclaimed, "Why haven't you shown me your work before?" he questioned.

"Thanks," Blaine murmured not having enough energy to speak more than one syllable. Blaine didn't mean to be rude or ignore Mike but he was just about standing up there was no way he was able to hold a conversation as well.

He walked towards his bedroom, past Mike, sluggishly. Mike watched him curiously, unaware of the paparazzi incident, he knew that Blaine's current work was hectic so he didn't take Blaine ignoring him too personally. Down the hall and into Blaine's bedroom, Blaine fell through the door, managing to remove his shoes before falling face first onto the bed out cold.

* * *

A few hours later at around 11:30pm Blaine was awakened by the slamming of the front door. Puck. Realising he probably only had a few minutes window in which to talk to Puck, he rolled out from his bed and promptly made his way to the kitchen where he could hear Puck clattering about.

"Puck?" he asked from the archway of the kitchen.

"Oh hey," Puck smiled back, "Beer?" he offered.

"Erm no thanks."

"What can I do for you? Or do you just make a habit of sneaking up on people?" Puck laughed, taking a swig of his beer.

"I wanted to talk about work," Blaine tried to explain. Puck's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, when Blaine noticed this he immediately thought he'd better clarify, "Well more of a proposition really."

Once Blaine muttered the word proposition Puck's interest spiked, he was never one to pass up an opportunity.

"Proposition?" he inquired giving Blaine his full attention, "What type of proposition?"

"A job, that's if you're interested." Even though Blaine had known Puck for years and Puck was actually his best friend, he felt like he was overstepping some kind of boundary, as if it was too much to ask.

"A job?"

"Yeah it might not be much but…"

"Dude," Puck interrupted, "Anything is better than that crappy club job."

"As I was saying it might not be much but it's bodyguard work if you're still interested in that stuff."

"Who for?" Puck hesitantly questioned. He loved working as a bodyguard but he was cautious as to whom for, there was no way he was repeating the whole mafia debacle of '14.

"Me," Blaine whispered dropping his gaze from Puck.

"Blaine if it's you, you don't even have to ask, I'll definitely do it. But why?"

"Paparazzi caught sight of me this morning, I'm a small guy I'm never going to be able to defend myself, have you seen the size of some of those guys?" he mocked, lightening the situation.

"Paparazzi?" Puck raised his eyebrows at Blaine.

"Hey!" Blaine defended himself, "those guys are tougher than they look."

Puck nodded, "I'll take your word for it then. I'll be honoured to be your bodyguard Anderson, can't have anyone threatening that pretty little face of yours." It was amazing how similar Cooper and Puck were, Blaine often wondered if Puck was actually the other Anderson and he'd just been punk'd his entire life.

"So when do I start?" Puck asked eager to learn the details of his new job.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck deciding to tell Puck the full details quickly, "Tomorrow at 8, I have the paperwork here," he said dropping a folder onto the island counter and scurrying out the room. As he was halfway down the hall Puck's voice stopped him.

"Not so fast," Puck called. Blaine slunk back into the kitchen, head hung low waiting for Puck to reject the offer, he knew he'd pushed it too far. "Do I get any cool gadgets?" Puck surprised him by asking.

Blaine lifted his head in shock, "You mean you'll do it?"

"Of course man, I told you I'd do anything for you. I'll sign these," he waved the folder, "on one condition, you make me breakfast tomorrow."

Blaine nodded, ecstatic that he didn't have to worry about being back in public.

"Cool!" Puck exclaimed, "What does this button do?"

* * *

It was the morning of Blaine's first photo shoot and Puck was currently in the office with Kurt, Blaine and Cooper. He'd asked for gadgets therefore he got given gadgets (or a new hi-tech phone and watch).

"So one more time, you're just a friend unless something happens then you're a body guard, if you need a car to pick you both up straight away just press this button," Cooper explained for the eleventh time.

"I think I got it the first ten times man," Puck laughed examining the new cell phone.

"This is no laughing matter Noah," the use of his proper name caused Puck to look up at Cooper. "Blaine is the only brother I have, if anything happens to him under your watch what happens to you won't be pretty."

"Okayy," Blaine cut in, "the paparazzi are not going to kill me Coop."

The tension from Cooper still remained; his brother's safety was an important matter why didn't anyone understand that?

"Photo shoot?" Kurt piped up from the back of the room not being able to take the unbearable silence anymore.

"Please," he heard Blaine mutter under his breath.

"C'mon people!" Kurt clapped his hands to gain their attention and to get them moving, "Blaine, Rae will be meeting you there just in case you need any guidance."

"Blaine just relax, act natural the camera is not going to eat you," Rae reprimanded from behind the photographer.

"I'd be more worried about the photographer rather than the camera," Cooper whispered into Rae's ear, causing her to glare up at him.

Blaine who had been stiff throughout the first thirty minutes of the shoot relaxed his composure slightly, briefly smiling at the camera. It had only been about three minutes when Blaine once again stopped smiling and stood as stiff as a board.

"I can't do this, not with everyone watching," Blaine complained, very self conscious about every movement he was making. "No offence…" Blaine tilted his head towards the photographer like the man's name was going to appear across his forehead.

"Tom," the man told him.

"No offence Tom, I know it's your job and all but would you mind if Rae just had a go at taking the photo's?"

Tom lifted his hands up in the air surrendering, "Whatever man. If you think she can get them easier, be my guest." Tom walked out the room sighing.

"You want me to take them, what's so different?" Rae questioned, they paid photographer Tom to take the photo's not her.

"I would feel better if a friend was taking them not a complete stranger. But first Cooper, Puck, out." Blaine shooed Cooper and Puck out of the room in the same direction Tom had gone in.

"Hey! Why can't I stay? I'm family!" Cooper complained as Blaine pushed him in the direction of the door.

"May I remind you whose fault it was that all our family photos were never frame worthy," Blaine challenged, "Lets refresh, 'Blaine are you sure about this you might crack the camera.' Does that ring any bells?"

"Fine!" Cooper huffed, "C'mon Puck, I heard this place has a swimsuit shoot today." Both men ran out the door as fast as both their legs could take them.

Swapping photographer Tom for Rae was actually a pretty smart move on Blaine's part. Rae managed to keep Blaine relaxed throughout the photo's snapping every possible mood Kurt could want for the single or even an album.

* * *

The rest of the week past in a blur for everyone; Blaine was busy going through the itinerary, that would be followed after the single had been released, with Kurt, Rae was busy editing the photographs that she had been assigned after the photo shoot with photographer Tom had failed, and Puck and Cooper were busy doing the paper work for Puck's new career. As Sarah had been called away from New York with a family emergency there was no one to bring them coffee and food at anytime in the day, therefore the whole team were living off nothing but Starbucks and Pizza for near enough a week.

"Blaine go home and get some sleep, there is honestly nothing more we can do," Kurt sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Just once more Kurt, I need to get it perfect what if they ask me a question that I don't know the answer to? I need to be prepared Kurt!" Blaine panicked, his single would be released tomorrow and with that his first TV appearance, when the whole world would finally see Blaine Anderson once and for all.

"Blaine listen, its not like they're going to test you on sales figures. They're probably going to be more interested in whether you're single or what you sing in the shower." Kurt leaned across the table towards Blaine and looked him in the eyes. "Trust me no one knows the answers to those questions better than you." Spending so much time alone with Blaine over the past week had only heightened Kurt's crush. He was learning everything about Blaine, what made him tick, his bad habits and even the movements he made when he was nervous, happy or sad. Yes he felt like a complete stalker at this point, after all one can only spend so long staring at another before it becomes creepy, but he couldn't help it. One thing that Kurt both admired and hated at the moment was Blaine's sheer determination to be the best that he could be, Kurt guessed it was some childhood thing, but they'd both been worked to the bone and Blaine was refusing to go home, if he didn't leave soon Kurt was going to resort to violence (maybe a book to the back of the head?)

"Just one more run through, please," Blaine pleaded Kurt.

_Dammit, _Kurt thought, _why did he have to use those goddamn puppy eyes, how on earth can anyone resist them. Stay strong Kurt, look away from those gorgeous big brown eyes, oh god how deep do they go? And those eyelashes… _Kurt's thoughts trailed off momentarily. _Kurt! _He mentally screamed at himself, _stop looking into his eyes, just tell him to go home you're the boss, say go home Blaine, okay? Ready one, two…_

"Fine, one more run through, then we go home," Kurt internally cursed himself, why did he say yes? Oh that was right he was completely falling in love with a man that he could never have.

Blaine bounced in his seat when Kurt agreed to one more run through of the do's and don'ts, to say he was nervous for the next day would be a massive understatement, he needed all the preparation he could get.

* * *

Blaine awoke early on Monday morning, after having a very weird dream about what happened after his single had been released, he figured his self-conscious was trying to tell him something. Even though he had been openly freaking out over the past week he suddenly felt calm, with all things considering he found this very odd. He got showered, dressed and headed into the kitchen for coffee, basically just a normal morning pre record contract. He walked in to find Puck in his usual space at the end of the island counter, Blaine would've thought that he'd been transported back in time had it not been for Puck's attire.

"Are the sunglasses really necessary?" Blaine asked.

"Yup, they make me look badass," Puck explained he really was going all out for this job.

"Sure. Does the men in black get-up makes you look badass as well?"

"Nah, but its my first proper outing as a bodyguard I need to look presentable."

"More like you're hoping to pick up chicks," Blaine laughed.

"And that is why you Anderson are my best friend. Just think of all the girls that will be all over you when you're famous, I'd be more than happy to take some off your hands."

Blaine took a seat facing Puck, his eyes drifting over all the instructions he'd been given, the handwriting however caught his eye he recognised it as Kurt's. His eyes trailed further down the page and when he reached the bottom he saw written in black marker 'Please do not get him killed,' Blaine smiled to himself it was nice to know Kurt wanted him alive.

"Throw girls your way? What happened to the Broadway girl?" Blaine asked, surely Puck hadn't had that short of a relationship.

"I don't know man, she bumped into some ex of hers when we were out, lets just say it didn't seem like he knew he was an ex."

Blaine was definitely in some kind of alternative universe today, he was calm for once and Puck was having relationship problems. The thing with Puck was he was always the one to dump the girl, or the one with the ex that couldn't let go, it was just wrong to hear that the tables had been turned.

"Maybe he's just not over her, for all you know they could've been broken up for ages," Blaine offered some advice to Puck; he still didn't think he was the best person to ask though.

"Maybe," Puck murmured checking his watch, "c'mon we better get going the car should be waiting outside."

When Puck had said the car would be waiting outside he expected to see a taxi not a chauffeur driven town car, but there it was clear as day.

"What…" Blaine started to say before Puck interrupted him.

"Kurt's idea," Puck said while jumping inside the car.

Blaine's mind wandered all the way through the journey, Kurt had sent this car to pick him up, why? It's not like he was actually famous or worthy of something like this at the moment and he couldn't see it being for safety reasons, after all cab drivers don't care if celebrities jump in their cab. Surely if anyone would be using a town car to drive to the TV studio today it would be Kurt, he was the one with the money, fame and the to die for career. Blaine still hadn't wrapped his head around Kurt's intentions by the time they'd pulled up outside the Today Shows studio.

Blaine was guided inside by a studio assistant while Puck stayed as close as possible to him, he really was taking this job seriously. Once they reached the green room Blaine felt the nerves creeping in, not because of the upcoming TV appearance but because Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked Puck.

"I don't know, he said he'd be here before we arrived."

Blaine spent the next 15 minutes alternating between sitting down, standing up and circling the room, Blaine was in the process of checking his watch for the fiftieth time when Kurt finally walked in. Blaine couldn't help himself, he didn't even think about it, but once he saw Kurt's face come from behind the door he bolted over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kurt froze when he felt Blaine's arms wrap around his neck, he been imaging what this moment would feel like but he couldn't help but think what on earth was Blaine doing. Kurt completely forgot about anyone else in the room and hugged Blaine back, the two stayed like that for about a minute before Blaine came back to reality.

Blaine immediately dropped his arms to his sides and backed off slightly coughing awkwardly. _What was that? _He wondered, _you just hugged Kurt, huh well that kind of settles it then I must really feel something for this guy. _Blaine was ecstatic about the revelation, he'd been wondering for weeks now if he might have feelings for Kurt. He hated living in the unknown, throughout his whole life he thought he'd always been certain of his sexuality but it just went to show how special Kurt actually was to him.

"Sorry I'm late," Kurt attempted to explain to a dead silent room, "brothers in town."

"I think we best leave these two alone for a minute," Puck announced to everyone in the room, he knew everything about his best friend and at this moment he knew that he needed to be alone with Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt both stood next to each other awkwardly while everyone left the room; Kurt turned his head as his eyes fell upon the door shutting. While everyone was leaving Blaine was in the process of giving himself the biggest pep talk of his life, _just go for it, what have you got to lose?_

"What was that about?" Kurt asked Blaine as he turned around to face him.

Blaine smiled, his pep talk successful, and stepped in closer to Kurt, "I didn't know where you where," he stepped in closer again, "I missed you."

Before Kurt had a chance to even think about what he was going to say to that, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's staring directly into his eyes.

"Hi," Blaine whispered before leaning in and gently placing his lips on Kurt's.

Fireworks that all Kurt could describe it as, he'd never felt anything like this before in his life, Blaine's lips moving against his own, running his hands through his hair, Kurt just wanted to stay like this forever. Kurt however was not that lucky because just as Blaine's hands started tugging on the hem of his shirt someone knocked on the door.

"Mr Anderson you're needed on set this instant," a female voice called from the other side.

Blaine groaned at the impeccable timing of the intern, whereas Kurt just wanted to damn her to the fiery pits of hell, placing one last kiss on Kurt's lips Blaine darted out the door feeling the most content he had been in days.

* * *

**They kissed (sooner than expected) It totally wasn't meant to end like that but it I just kind of typed it out, suppose it was meant to be =) Until next time**


	16. Chapter 16: The Chat Show

**Oh god anyone reading this can hate me all they want, i'm a terrible person for not updating. The whole reason is this chapter has been sitting on my laptop for 2 weeks because it just didn't seem right at all, my friend said it was fine when she read so it must've just been me. I fully promise that the next one will be out within a week to make up for the lack of posting. **

**Anyway have fun reading =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, the characters (apart from Rae, who is based on a friend) or the music. **

* * *

"Good morning New York, I'm Katie Williams and welcome to the today show. This morning I am joined by a brand new talent that has captured the hearts of many across the world, I'd like to welcome Blaine Anderson to the show," the TV presenter spun around in her seat to face Blaine. "Thanks for joining us today, especially as this is your TV debut."

"Thanks for having me," Blaine beamed. _Kurt was right, I can do this, just smile, _Blaine thought. _Oh god I wonder what Kurt is thinking, you don't just kiss someone like that and leave him, but that kiss… _Blaine's thoughts trailed off into a far off place filled with Kurt.

"So Blaine you've been kept under wraps these past few weeks, not much is actually known about you, so tell us the basics of Blaine Anderson," Katie prompted.

"It's pretty basic," Blaine laughed, which was accompanied by an extremely, over exaggerated, fake laugh from his interviewer. "I'm 24, I was born in Ohio, I studied law in Chicago and now here I am."

"Singing is definitely a different world to law, what suddenly made you choose this path?"

Blaine fidgeted in his seat; this woman was surely after all she could get. "As much as I loved my years studying law, it just became too repetitive, I've always wanted to perform. To be perfectly honest I just couldn't see myself stuck behind a desk all my life."

Katie didn't hesitate to carry on the interrogation, "So you're currently signed to Firefly records, owned by Kurt Hummel, tell us what led to you being signed by such a prestigious company?"

"It's a funny story actually," Blaine began, "I'd been told to sing outside the offices of Firefly by my idiot brother. The next day I was in the park singing, louder than I thought, because the next minute Kurt was complimenting my voice," Blaine finished the sentence with a huge smile plastered on his face, that Saturday was one of the best days of his life, if you didn't include the Kayla incident.

"Wow," the presenter responded stunned, that certainly wasn't the type of first meeting she was expecting to hear. "How did you feel when the one and only Kurt Hummel complimented you on your voice? It must've been a pretty great moment."

"Well it probably would've been if I'd actually have known who Kurt was at the time," Blaine laughed nervously, kind of embarrassed that he hadn't known Kurt on look alone.

"Well that's surely a unique way of finding talent. I think it's time for some fan questions. We've had tons come in over the past few days, so these are just a few that we've randomly selected." Katie leaned over towards the small table to grab a small stack of cards. "First question is from Kerri in California, she asked 'what inspired you to write don't you?'"

"Oh gosh" Blaine murmured, "Don't you was written when someone important came into my life who became my muse, someone who I never want to see leave."

_That was vague enough wasn't it? _Blaine wondered. Just as he had finished answering the question he noticed a new figure step through the door in the corner of the studio, Kurt. He watched as Kurt kept his head down, not making eye contact, as he made his way to behind the camera.

"… From Faith in Washington, 'did you perform in high school?'"

Blaine snapped his attention away from Kurt and back at Katie to answer the question. "I did actually I was part of an all male acapella group known as the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Katie scanned the next card before reading it aloud with a slight smirk on her face, "Huh I guess this is a favourite today. From masses across the world 'are you single?'"

This question would've been so much easier to answer twenty minutes ago. "I am technically single at the moment," he grinned over to where Kurt was standing for a moment, staring deep into his eyes, "but I'm hoping to change that."

Blaine noticed that Katie looked pretty put out by his news, just for the slightest of moments before she focused her attention back on the camera. "Well there you have it fans, he's single but maybe not for long. Okay a question from Stacey in the UK 'will there be an album or a tour?'"

This is what Blaine was worried about, he didn't know the specifics of a tour or how long an album would take, he just sang Kurt and Cooper dealt with that side of things. "We are definitely working on an album but I can't guarantee when that will be finished by," Blaine noticed Kurt trying to gain his attention by waving his hand in the air. Kurt held a piece of paper that had be scribbled on with the word 'tour' scrawled in bold letters as a title, Kurt pointed at the paper mouthing 'read' to Blaine. "Erm but I would like to announce that a tour will be taking place in selected venues across the US starting in late august. Tickets will be available from Friday?" The last sentence came out as more of a question than a statement, this was the first Blaine had heard about it he was just as shocked as the audience probably were, since when was he doing a tour?

"Well guys you heard it here first, Blaine Anderson will be touring. You can check our website after the show for venue and ticket information. One final question from Rebecca in Miami 'what's it like working with Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine gave a small smile at Kurt's name, "It's phenomenal, I couldn't have asked for a better producer. He is honestly one of the greatest people I've had the pleasure of meeting and I have nothing but praise for him."

"Well thanks for coming on Blaine, we wish you all the luck in your future and hope to hear many great things from you. Join us for more of the today show after this break."

"AND COMMERCIAL!" a cameraman bellowed, signalling all the cameras to stop rolling and giving Blaine his cue to get off the seat.

* * *

Kurt watched Blaine carefully as he finished his interview only to be surrounded by the women workers of the studio. Woman after woman, all doing the same: giving him their business cards, flipping their hair and batting their eyelashes. Kurt snorted at how each one of them shamelessly flirted with Blaine, fair enough he'd be hypocrite if he judged them too much, after all he was practically acting the same way himself a few weeks back (minus the hair flipping), but still. Kurt was however curious as to how Blaine would react to the female attention after what had happened in the green room. Kurt had a bad gut feeling as to how Blaine would react, he knew he had no right to judge who Blaine chose to flirt with, it's not like he had a claim on him, but it didn't stop it hurting that much more when Blaine had proven his feeling right. Kurt could see Blaine flirting back with the women, mainly the model style interns, touching their arms at every chance he could, brushing their cheeks and even laughing back at their god awful jokes.

Kurt let his eyes fall close how could he have been so naïve, the kiss was a mistake on Blaine's part, a spur of the moment thing. The nerves of the upcoming interview must've clouded his mind and effected his judgement about what was the right thing to do. Blaine was into women there was no denying it, simple as that, the Anderson men loved the ladies and the ladies loved the Anderson men, that's just how it was unfortunately.

* * *

Over in the corner opposite Kurt Cooper, Rae and Puck were all keeping close eyes on Kurt and Blaine.

"Can I ask exactly why we are watching them?" Puck questioned still confused by the green room incident.

"There's more to it than they're both letting on. You're his best friend surely you've noticed something," Rae answered him, her eyes never leaving Kurt.

"Well yeah, I guess, he's been acting strange. I can sense these changes with him as well, like when he hugged Kurt, I don't know why but I just knew him and Kurt needed to be left alone."

"Here's the deal Puck," Cooper started his explanation "Rae and I have noticed this spark, or whatever, between them since they met, so we've decided to bring them together using operation Klaine."

"Since they met? Is that why he broke up with Kayla?" Puck asked intrigued, he didn't know exactly what happened with Kayla as Blaine refused to talk about it and they'd never really talked about when and how Blaine met Kurt.

"_She_ broke up with him…"

"Pfft" Rae scoffed interrupting Cooper, "he practically implied she was a hooker from what I heard. I would've done more than have broken up with him."

"As I was saying, she broke up with him just before he met Kurt. But I still fully believe it was some kind of self-sabotage, I think he'd been doubting himself for months. Blaine is way too nice to have said any of that purposely."

"So anyway" Rae said, bringing the conversation back to its main purpose, "they both obviously have feelings for each other, Kurt's even admitted it…"

"But they're both too dumb to do anything about it," Cooper finished Rae's sentence.

"I'm in," Puck announced "something obviously went down in that room when we left."

All three waited in the corner watching Blaine as he became surrounded by a group of women.

"Uh guys" Rae spoke up, "if Kurt's face is anything to go by I think we may have a problem."

Cooper and Puck took their attention from Blaine and focused on Kurt, they looked over to see a defeated Kurt who looked like he'd truly given up.

"Shit," Cooper murmured.

"I think this may be harder than we thought," Puck added.

* * *

Blaine was ecstatic that he'd successfully finished his first TV interview with no mishaps whatsoever. He'd had his attention focused on Kurt throughout the second half of the fan questions wishing the interview would hurry up so he could go and talk to Kurt even maybe kiss him again. He was just about to run off the stage and over to Kurt when he was approached by what seemed like all of the female studio employees. He was trying to find an excuse to leave the group he was now caved inside, but every time he went to open his mouth they spoke over him while trying to violently shove their business cards in his hand or pocket. After failing to get a word in edgeways he assumed that Kurt wouldn't leave in the space of a few minutes. He laughed with the women, leaned in to them so he could hear what they were saying properly and even brushed an eyelash off one of their cheeks telling them to make a wish. Basically he was being friendly how he would've wanted to be treated if the situation was reversed, after all artists should respect their fans just as much.

After about ten or so minutes of being polite he was finally free from the very flirtatious interns, before the kiss with Kurt he would've been over the moon with the attention but he couldn't get Kurt out of his mind. He sighed in relief when he saw that Kurt hadn't moved an inch, but as soon as he advanced towards him Kurt quickly turned and walked out the studio door.

* * *

Kurt panicked when Blaine started coming towards him with that irresistible smile plastered across his face, if he didn't get out now he was just going to fall for Blaine's charm once again. He was relieved when he finally stood in the cool open space of the corridor away from all the hustle and bustle of the studio. He didn't experience this peace for long however as a few seconds later Blaine came crashing through the door.

"Kurt we need to talk about what happened," Blaine started still unsure why Kurt ran out.

This was what Kurt was afraid of 'we need to talk' was always a bad sign; he could tell by Blaine's tone that he regretted it. Kurt didn't want to hear anything; he didn't think his heart could take the rejection conversation from Blaine, so he decided to take control of the situation himself.

"We really don't Blaine, I understand, let's just forget it ever happened."

"But…" Blaine stuttered.

"Let's just forget it ever happened," Kurt stated sternly walking towards the exit away from a stunned Blaine.

Blaine watched as Kurt walked away, he couldn't move from the spot Kurt had left him in, _what just happened? _Blaine didn't understand he was positive that Kurt felt the same way he did when he initiated the kiss, Kurt even looked devastated when they were interrupted. He came out here with every intention of telling Kurt how he really felt about him and maybe they could try this dating thing, but he certainly wasn't prepared for Kurt telling him to forget that it ever happened. Blaine spun around and started walking back to the studio to go back to Coop, he just wanted to go home and drown his sorrows.

* * *

Kurt left the TV building and started to storm down the street towards 7th avenue, trying to keep the tears from falling. He just wanted to go home and curl up, just get it out of his system after all he still had to be professional with Blaine the next day. He would definitely need comfort food to go along with the love story movie marathon he was planning, so he headed down towards his favourite provider of cheesecake, fluffy's cafe.

He headed down 7th, trying his best to avoid the tourists, he needed comfort food and fast and only the best cheesecake in New York would cut it this time. As he was walking towards the bakery he sent a text to Sarah telling her he was working from home today and to let the others know they could basically do what they liked for the day. As soon as he entered the café his heartbreak was forgotten for a moment, he hadn't been in here since he signed Blaine and the smell was enough to make his mouth water in an instant.

"Hey Kurt, long time no see," Jess, the waitress, greeted him, "Rough day?" she asked glancing Kurt over.

"You could say that" Kurt murmured in response.

"Comfort food I'm guessing and the usual I suspect," she guessed before disappearing into the kitchen to collect a slice before Kurt could either confirm or deny.

Kurt leaned against the counter staring at the clock on the wall, wishing for time to go faster so he could just get home.

"Kurt?" a questioning voice interrupted his clock viewing, "Kurt Hummel is that you?"

Kurt turned around locating the voice in question.

"Sebastian?" he asked in disbelief, he hadn't seen this man in two years or so. Kurt had met Sebastian at an awards show where they hit it off straight away spending the night teasing one another. If Kurt remembered correctly they went out for a week or two before work got in the way and they forgot about each other.

"In the flesh," Sebastian teased, "thought you would've been filthy rich in the Hollywood Hills by now."

"Nah, you know New York is where my heart is, plus talents much better here as you must know," Kurt smiled.

"I heard about the new guy. Where on earth do you find them?"

"Don't you know?" Kurt dramatically gasped, "there's a factory down on fifth now," he joked.

"Damn Hummel keep this up and you'll run me out of business," Sebastian acted hurt.

Like Kurt Sebastian was also a manager and owner of his own record company, and Sebastian's company was pretty prestigious, passed down in generations. Throughout the years there had always been a competition between the two even if they didn't know it, when one signed a new artist that was promised for spectacular things the other immediately tried their best to find someone better. In retrospect Kurt thought that it worked for the best, he had after all signed some brilliant artists over the years, albeit they all didn't have fantastic shelf lives. Just after Kurt had found major success with Santana Sebastian signed an artist by the name of Mercedes Jones, Kurt had tried years to top it not having any luck until Blaine came along.

"Here's your cheesecake Kurt," Jess interrupted the conversation, handing Kurt a slightly bigger box than he usually bought.

Kurt took the box awkwardly, he could hear the cheesecake teases Sebastian had rolling around in his head.

"Bad day?" Sebastian noted.

"Kind of, you? After all why else would you be in here?"

"Coming to see you" Sebastian smirked, "I was passing and spotted you in here." Now Sebastian felt like the idiot, it sounded like he was stalking him.

"Not that I was…" Sebastian stuttered followed by a deep breath. "Forget that. Would you like to grab some lunch, catch up? But if you'd rather go home and watch sappy movies with a cheesecake then by all means."

_And there's the cheesecake teases, _Kurt thought.

"Hey my movies aren't sappy I'll have you know Mr I don't do romance," Kurt defended.

"So about that lunch…" Sebastian prompted Kurt.

"Well I suppose the cheesecake could wait another few hours. Where to?"

"Just a little place I like to go," Sebastian grinned guiding Kurt in front of him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading any questions or stuff just ask here or in my tumblr ask =) Until next time **


	17. Chapter 17: The 99 Bottles Of Beer

**Hey I updated in a week (i think) We get more Kurtbastian in this chapter (Endgame Klaine though) I had fun writing Sebastian. So Enjoy! **

**Also DancerGleek4 your keyboard smashing review made me flail especially as that last chapter never seemed right, so thanks it gave me the motivation to write this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters.**

* * *

"So she went over to talk to this insanely hot guy and she trips and falls flat on her face right in front of him in the middle of central park," Kurt howled with laughter trying to tell the story to Sebastian, "I didn't know what to do I just couldn't stop laughing! Oh god she was mortified I don't think she left the apartment for a week."

"I can't stop laughing just trying to imagine it, I can't picture what it would've been like first hand. Rachel sure is a character, I only met her twice while we were dating and I honestly don't know how you manage to keep up with her," Sebastian said trying to catch his breath along with Kurt.

Kurt had followed Sebastian back down 7th Avenue, cheesecake in hand, towards Times Square. Sebastian had refused to tell him where he was going, but Kurt was starting to suspect that it wasn't a small café/ restaurant like he had originally thought, when the mounds of tourists came into view. Kurt had had enough of guessing when they reached the centre of Times Square.

"Are you going to actually tell me where you are taking me?" Kurt questioned from the side of Sebastian.

"Well as seems as we are almost there I suppose I could," Sebastian smirked pointing in front of him.

Kurt looked to where Sebastian was pointing slightly confused because he seemed to be pointing in the direction of the Hard Rock Café.

"The Hard Rock?" Kurt questioned.

"Yep. I was on my way to a subway to grab something to take back to my office but as seems as I bumped into a fellow music producer I thought 'hey why don't we actually go and enjoy our trade.' C'mon," Sebastian marched forward towards the queue.

"You do realise that it's tourist season and in case you didn't notice there is a queue that has at least a forty minute wait and I highly doubt you rang ahead as you only bumped into me ten minutes ago."

"Always such the pessimist, trust me," Sebastian said grabbing Kurt's arm.

'Trust me' Kurt had always hated those two words, many people in his past had given him good reason to, but something about Sebastian saying those words made him follow him without question.

Sebastian dragged Kurt to the front of the queue, earning a few glares from the tourists, and reached the hostess at the front.

"I'm sorry sir but there is a queue so if you could wait at the end there are people who are waiting to be served," the hostess informed Sebastian.

Kurt was all ready to follow her instructions and walk to the back of the queue; after all he hated it when people jumped a queue, until Sebastian started speaking.

"I do believe queuing is not necessary for a Smyth."

Once Sebastian uttered the name Smyth the hostess snapped her head up from the waiting list with pure terror on her face.

"Oh God I'm so sorry Mr Smyth I didn't recognise you. You're absolutely right a Smyth does not need to queue. Can I take your first name just for our records?" the hostess asked, Sebastian had been flying under the radar for that long she probably didn't have a clue which Smyth he was.

"Sebastian. I would like to use the usual booth please away from the hustle and bustle."

"Absolutely, follow me Sir."

Sebastian took hold of Kurt's hand and led him through the restaurant. Kurt followed absentmindedly still stunned at the reception Sebastian had received once he mentioned his name. The hostess led them to a huge booth in the corner of the restaurant; signed guitars and memorabilia decorated the walls around them. Sure Kurt had been inside here before but he couldn't really enjoy it for what it was with the noise and the crowds. He took in his surroundings while Sebastian was muttering something to the hostess, and came to the conclusion that this particular part of the restaurant must be some sort of VIP area. He knew the Smyth name held a lot of weight in New York but he didn't think that it would be to the extent of having a private booth in one of the most famous music restaurants in the world.

Once they were both settled in the booth and ordered their food Kurt thought it was time to do some interrogation.

"A VIP booth in the Hard Rock?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Dad donated a lot of the memorabilia here, they obviously thought it was only right to offer us a special booth. I don't use it much I never really have anyone to come with, until I found you."

Kurt dropped his gaze from Sebastian, damn this guy was going to be the death of him, but surely if he had no chance with Blaine Sebastian was more than a perfect second choice.

"So Kurt, got anyone special?" Sebastian wondered trying to act nonchalant.

"If I had anyone special would I be buying a huge slice of cheesecake and planning on going home to watch sappy chick flicks?"

"See you even think they're sappy," Sebastian grinned.

"That's you getting into my head again."

"Your head is not the thing I want to be getting into," Sebastian said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt groaned, "Ugh I thought there was hope but you never change."

"You love me really, so why no one special?" Sebastian was curious; he couldn't understand how someone like Kurt could still be single.

"I don't know, work I suppose. After we broke up, is that even the right word for how we finished? Anyway, after we broke up I just threw myself into work sure there has been the odd date here and there but no one special," _until Blaine _Kurt added as an afterthought, definitely not wanting to disclose that information with Sebastian. "What about you? Surely Sebastian Smyth has charmed someone."

"Nope, I've only ever wanted to charm you. I'm actually glad I bumped into you today; I've been putting off calling you since we broke up," Sebastian admitted.

Kurt cocked his head to the side not sure if his hearing was working right, "What?"

"Breaking up was the worst mistake I've ever made, sure I think we rushed into things, there was no way either one of us was going to juggle a relationship and a career like ours. I think what I want to say, and I'm being serious here, is that I would really like to try again."

"I don't know Sebastian, what if it's not our work that caused the problem what if it was us?" Kurt asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"'But what if it's not us? Don't you at least want to find out? Just think about it Kurt, I don't know about you but those two weeks were the best two weeks of my life, I want those two weeks back, I want _you _back," Sebastian pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But I swear to god Sebastian this goes slow and if we hit the first speed bump in lets say two weeks we call it quits straight away," Kurt stated trying not to let his excitement bubble through. Kurt however still had that worrying thought at the back of his mind _what if I'm just using Sebastian as a rebound? What if I'm still not over Blaine? _Kurt caught sight of Sebastian gleaming smile, _Screw Blaine he caused the problem, now lets see how he feels._

* * *

"Blaine answer the phone, pick up pick up pick up. I'm not hanging up until you do, I have nothing better to do with my nights."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the answering machine _of course Cooper has nothing better to do with his life. _Cooper had been calling every hour since they left the studio. Blaine just wanted to be left along, he just faced the very first rejection in his life and he needed some time to heal. Blaine just didn't understand Kurt's reaction, he'd accepted that he had feelings for Kurt and showed those feelings only for Kurt to knock him back. He couldn't pin point the exact moment that everything must've gone, after all he hadn't spoken to Kurt between the kiss and Kurt's outburst. He was now contemplating smashing the answering machine up but what had the machine done to him? He really wanted to smash Cooper up.

"Okay you asked for this… 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, you take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall. 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of…"

Blaine dived to the phone; there was no way he was listening to that blasted song.

"What?"

"He picks up!" Cooper exclaimed, "Just checking to see what was up, you ran out pretty fast, even Puck lost you. By the way you're kind of making Puck's job harder than it's meant to be."

"It's none of you're business it's between me and Kurt," Blaine sighed, "I don't even know what happened myself, have you spoken to Kurt?"

"Well that's the thing… I haven't spoken directly to Kurt but I have seen him, question is are you sure you want to know where?" Cooper asked hesitantly.

"Just tell me Coop, Kurt can do whatever he likes."

"What about whoever he likes?"

Blaine straightened up, _do whoever he likes? _Did Cooper mean what he thought he meant?

"Whoever?" Blaine murmured not sure if he wanted to know the full story.

"I saw Kurt in Times Square before with someone coming out of the Hard Rock, they looked pretty cosy to me."

"Was it someone you knew?"

"I definitely know him, how much do you know about who's who in the music industry?" Cooper questioned, he still couldn't believe whom he had seen Kurt walking with, it was like seeing the dead rise.

"I know a bit."

"How about the name Sebastian Smyth?" Cooper put it bluntly there was no way to break it softly, even if Blaine wouldn't admit his feelings for Kurt to Cooper, Cooper knew he had them.

"I've heard the name Smyth," Blaine replied dejectedly, he didn't know of the name Sebastian Smyth but he knew the name Smyth and there was no way Blaine was competition for one. The Smyth's were the top of the chain, the kingdom of the music industry and Blaine was sure anyone with the surname would hunt him down if he provided any competition.

"I can't say what is going on exactly I just thought you should know that we might be seeing a lot of Sebastian Smyth. I'll let you go Blaine, get some rest, offer Puck a beer and I'll see you tomorrow." Cooper hung up promptly.

Blaine placed the phone back into the receiver and immediately powered up his laptop and opening Google. _Sebastian Smyth _he typed in the search engine. He knew he shouldn't be torturing himself like this but he had to know who Kurt was with, who he was up against.

Blaine immediately felt like he had no chance once the images of Sebastian showed up, even at Blaine's 'I was straight but now I don't know' standards Sebastian was hot and you could definitely tell he came from money. Blaine carried on searching through various articles until he reached an article on the Rolling Stone magazine webpage.

**Sebastian Smyth Takes Over The Smyth Empire.**

_Smyth records have become a music icon over the past hundred years, starting as a very small home studio in 1914 New York, it has shot to success with its constant sea of talent. This year we see a new Smyth take centre stage, now in its forth generation of Smyth men Sebastian becomes the youngest of the Smyth's to take the music throne. Born into a multi million-dollar family Sebastian has taken full advantage of his celebrity status over the years from partying to throwing his own impromptu performances, Sebastian Smyth definitely loves to shine that's for sure._

_Even though Sebastian has only been in charge of Smyth records for a week he's proving that he is more than capable to run the business and he is keen to change the face of music. "My dad has done a great job shaping music in the 80's and 90's but that decade is over and we need to up our game," Sebastian told us when we asked of his plans for the company before continuing, "I plan on giving the world something different, something unbelievable, the years are passing by fast and we need to define this decade and I need to leave a legacy, my time as owner of Smyth Records will be my legacy." _

_With a new job came a new man for Sebastian in the shape of fellow music producer and owner of Firefly records Kurt Hummel. _

Blaine's breath caught when he read Kurt's name in the article he hadn't imagined that Kurt had already known Sebastian, there was something Cooper was obviously not telling him.

_Sebastian and Kurt have been seen out and about in New York on many of occasions looking very cosy together and even sharing a few kisses in Central Park. Only time will tell if this romance of rival record labels will stand the test of time or fizzle out like a cheap firework. Or will this fairy tale romance combine the two biggest record labels into one, providing Sebastian with his legacy and consequently changing the face of music, as we know it. _

Blaine stared at the computer screen, well obviously the romance didn't work out because Kurt had never mentioned Sebastian before. Blaine scrolled back to the top of the page to check the date of the article and relaxed slightly when the webpage stated the article was written two years ago. Blaine played with the possibility that perhaps Kurt pushed him away because he was already with Sebastian. Blaine groaned he knew he shouldn't have put his feelings out there like that, he had to face it he was just awful at romance. Shutting off his laptop, he walked into the kitchen tossing ideas over in his mind; he took at bottle of beer out the fridge for Puck and left a note apologising for running off. Lying in bed he decided that tomorrow he was going to talk to Kurt and find out what happened.

* * *

Kurt walked into his apartment; smile still plastered on his face from his date with Sebastian. His mind was still spinning with Sebastian's enquiry of maybe giving them another go. Even though Kurt was still thinking about Blaine he couldn't help but feel ecstatic that he was dating Sebastian Smyth, taking away the break up aspect Kurt couldn't deny that those two weeks were spectacular. Sure they had moved fast but that's what made their relationship so exciting, it was based on pure lust for one another, both not being able to get enough. What he had with Sebastian was very different than what he thought he had with Blaine. Kurt was determined not to rush into things this time, both of them were more grown up now and hopefully wiser, so they should at least spend the time getting to know one another again. Kurt decided he would wait this time before jumping into bed with Sebastian even though he so desperately wanted to the moment he laid eyes on him in the café.

"Hey!" Finn greeted walking into the living room.

Kurt snapped out of his hard thinking and looked up at Finn with surprise he didn't expect him to still be here what with Rachel being here. "I didn't expect you to still be here, what happened with Rachel," Kurt asked.

"Nice to see you too," Finn joked, "Well after she finally let me in after hours of knocking, she threw stuff at my head and then cried."

"You did hurt her pretty bad Finn, even I wanted to throw something at your head. Then just when she has finally forgotten about you you turn up out of the blue, you could've at least warned me."

"I didn't think alright? I just couldn't take it anymore I needed to apologise."

"Okay, so what happened after she cried? I bet that was uncomfortable for you," Kurt teased.

"Yeah. So after she finished crying she told me she now understands why I broke up with her and she has finally forgiven me. She said she was happy now, she has a new boyfriend a great job and everything is working out for her, she said we could still be friends."

"Friends? Whatever you two want. So you heading back to Lima now or sticking around?"

"Heading back, I don't want to make things awkward by sticking around," Finn started heading for the door, "Oh by the way Burt said call him, he hasn't heard from you in a while."

"Oh yeah, I've just been so busy, tell him I'll call him sometime at the end of the week. Text me when you get home."

"Will do bro, erm tell Rach I said bye," Finn added on as he walked out of the apartment.

Kurt threw his bag and his ruined cheesecake (why did he still even have it?) onto the island counter before walking down the hallway towards Rachel's room.

"Rach!" he shouted making sure she was still awake.

"In here Kurt!"

Kurt walked into her bedroom, which resembled what it would look like if a musical had thrown up. Kurt walked over to Rachel's bed and plonked himself down next to her.

"Finn said bye, it's nice to see you two have worked things out," Kurt stated, looking at the music sheets.

"Yeah it was for the best, I can focus on my thing with Noah now."

"Ahhh the infamous Noah, do tell when do I get the honour of meeting him?" Kurt asked still completely unaware that he did in fact already know Noah.

"When I know for sure it won't end. Oh Cooper called here before asking about where you had gone or something."

"Well that brings me to my news, guess who I ran into today?"

"Barbra?" Rachel sat up hope in her voice.

"Trust me if I had I would've told you sooner. No Sebastian."

"Sebastian? Sebastian as in totally drop dead gorgeous, extremely rich Sebastian?" Rachel asked her eyes widening. She liked Sebastian, both times she had met him he had been nothing but nice to her.

"The one and only, he asked me if we could try again."

"Again? Oh my god what did you say?" Rachel asked bouncing on the bed.

"I said we could try but if it doesn't feel right in the first two weeks we call it quits."

"Oh my god Kurt, you're dating Sebastian Smyth again! I'm so happy for you, you need someone in your life. Maybe we could double date."

"Maybe," Kurt replied unsure about that idea, "You might scare him off though."

Rachel hit him lightly in the arm, "Don't be ridiculous I would never do such a thing. Now that your dating Sebastian could you please keep it down this time? People do have to sleep you know."

This time it was Kurt's turn to tap Rachel. "So what happened in here?" he questioned.

"Well I as looking for a song to sing for the teenager theatre workshop this week, but I didn't know which one to choose."

Kurt soon forgot the events of the day and threw himself into helping Rachel find a song and even doing duets with her, just like the times before their careers ruled their lives.

* * *

**Hope you liked it =) Feel free to come and chat on tumblr**

**Also Glee 10 days! **


	18. Chapter 18: The Airport

**Ugh I know i said i'd try weekly updates and i'm so sorry about how long it took for this one. I've had so much to do over the past 2 weeks with getting ready to go back to uni, so the only time I had to write this was between 1 and 3 am. I really hope this chapter and its length make up for it. I'll try and update as fast as I can but it may not be weekly as my uni days are pretty heavy. **

**Hope you all like it =)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee or the characters, but I do own season 3 on DVD yay!**

* * *

Blaine waited for Kurt. At first he waited outside the office building to confront him, but Kurt never showed. Thinking he may just be late Blaine waited in the lobby out the way of the blistering heat, Kurt didn't show. Knowing he really needed to get some work done Blaine waited in Kurt's office but Kurt still didn't show. By 2 o'clock Blaine was tired of waiting for Kurt so he went in search of answers.

"Coop," he said peeking his head around Cooper's office door "Do you know where Kurt is?"

Cooper shook his head, "All I know is he didn't come in today but he was nice enough to leave me all this work to do," Cooper said in a sarcastic tone while tapping the large stack of papers and memos next to him.

Blaine left Cooper's office quickly; he needed answers not a brotherly chitchat. Spotting Sarah he bounded after her, surely Kurt's assistant knew.

"Hey Sarah!" He called.

Sarah kept walking towards her safe haven, also known as reception, blocking Blaine out if she didn't stop she didn't need to give him answers.

"Sarah where you ignoring me?" Blaine asked when he reached the desk.

"Nope not at all," she lied, eyes looking down.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine blurted out.

"I don't know, he called in saying he was working from home," she answered him before biting her lip. Kurt had specifically told her not to tell Blaine where he had gone; she still couldn't understand why Blaine couldn't know.

"You and I both know that's a lie, Kurt doesn't like working from home if he doesn't have to. Please Sarah I need to know where he is," he pleaded.

Sarah stared at him trying to resist the lost puppy look he was giving her now. She couldn't take it anymore after he had whispered please for the third time.

"Fine!" she huffed hating herself for giving in. "He emailed me today saying that he was taking five days vacation to clear his head. And to prove I'm not lying," she twisted the computer monitor around showing Blaine the email Kurt had sent.

Blaine scanned the information on the screen, she wasn't lying five days in Florida, _why Florida though? _Blaine wondered.

Sarah twisted the screen back around, "Happy?"

"Kind of. Why has he gone to Florida? What's in Florida?" Blaine asked curiously.

Sarah scoffed "I'll tell you what's in Florida a Smyth house." Her disbelieved look told Blaine that she was either really happy for Kurt or extremely jealous, he couldn't quite figure out which.

"A Smyth house?" Blaine repeated as if to make the sentence any less real.

"Honey if you hadn't been in that office all day you would've saw the news this morning or maybe an article online." Sarah typed manically on her keyboard before turning the screen around once again and rising from her seat. "Here you go pups, some reading material for you while I go to lunch."

Blaine knew she was screwing with his head, she was a lovely girl but she was cunning and liked to play games. He stood hovering over her desk for a few minutes deciding whether to read it or not. On the one hand he really wanted to know what Kurt was up to but on the other hand he didn't know if he could handle the heartbreak again. Forgetting how valuable he found his heart to be he leaned over the desk to read the article.

_**Could the music industry's most missed couple be back for round two?**_

_Reports have come in this morning that Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smyth were seen boarding the Smyth private jet. The pair were looking pretty cosy together as they made their way through JFK airport, so it's probably safe to say this is no business trip. It is unconfirmed where the private jet is headed but our guess is a secret romantic getaway to rekindle an old romance. Wherever they may be going this is one relationship everyone is rooting for. _

Blaine sighed; great Sebastian Smyth gets in the way once again.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come? I mean I know I asked but I honestly thought you'd say no," Sebastian spoke up from the seat next to Kurt in the car on the way to JFK.

"Yeah I'm sure. I think it'll be good for us to spend a few days getting to know each other again and figuring this out," Kurt said taking Sebastian's hand in his own.

"Oh I plan on getting to know every last inch of you," Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows earning an eye roll from Kurt. "As long as you're sure though."

Kurt nodded and continued to look at the airport as it came into view. They both spent the next few minutes in silence not quite sure what needed to be said to the other but still pretty content with the silence.

"Shit," Sebastian whispered when they reached the airport. Kurt gave him a questioning look that screamed 'care to elaborate?'

"Paparazzi," Sebastian nodded towards the swarm of paparazzi that were hovering around the entrance. "We can get the jet to pick us up in a quieter location."

"Don't be a baby," Kurt teased, "It's a few paparazzi, afraid to be shown with me?"

"No not at all babe, I just didn't know if you wanted the world to know about us yet. After all it's only been a day."

"I honestly think it's better to be more open about this, it'll just become more difficult if we're watching our every move."

Sebastian smiled at Kurt's sudden boldness; he had certainly changed for the better in terms of attitude. "Come on then lover," Sebastian smirked while pulling Kurt from the car.

Kurt was blinded by a mob of flashing lights when he exited the car, how did people do this everyday? He immediately regretted turning down Sebastian's offer of meeting the jet in a different place when the paparazzi reminded him of Blaine. The whole point of this trip was to forget what happened with Blaine and get over him but how could he do that when the little things reminded him of the brown eyed musician.

Sebastian leaned in closer to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "C'mon lets get through this quickly."

Kurt nodded in agreement and they both picked up their speed and headed towards security. Once they had made it through the metal gates and away from the cameras they both relaxed.

"You think they would care less about the second time around," Kurt stated resting his head against Sebastian's chest.

Kurt felt Sebastian's chest vibrate as he laughed at Kurt's comment, "They're interested _because_ it's the second time. Plus lets face it we're hotter than last time."

Kurt smacked him lightly on the chest, no matter what Sebastian said he always had to throw in a comment to boost his ego, which in Kurt's eyes did not need any more boosting.

"So why did you choose Florida? What could possibly make Sebastian Smyth go to Florida instead of lets say LA or Las Vegas?" Kurt asked.

"One, a Smyth vacation home is in Florida therefore we didn't need to find reservations for anywhere."

"Good thinking," Kurt praised.

"Two, Florida has Disneyworld and everyone needs a bit of fun in their lives. Lets just forget about being adults with careers and let loose. Okay?"

Kurt looked up at Sebastian surprised at his second reason for wanting to go to Florida, Kurt laughed he would've never pinned Sebastian as a Disney guy.

"What're you laughing about?" Sebastian asked nudging Kurt.

"Just didn't pin you as a Disney person."

"Hey they have awesome rides what's not to love? Also even I have to admit those Disney guys had some great pick up lines," Sebastian defended.

"I hardly doubt that was Disney's intention, great pick up lines."

Sebastian shrugged, "Works for me. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to hear one."

Kurt shook his head and went back to his resting place on Sebastian's chest, he was really going to have to get used to Sebastian's thoughts.

* * *

A few hours later Kurt and Sebastian walked through the door of the Smyth Florida vacation home, Kurt let out a low whistle "this is gorgeous."

The hall was spacious to say the least, family photos were hung up on the walls with huge bay windows on each side of the door letting in streams of light. The hall and living area had a very homely feel, one that made Kurt miss Lima so much, but yet Kurt noticed that everything was still in pristine condition like it could never be touched, or hadn't. This was not a used family home.

Sebastian stacked the bags to the side of the door while he gave Kurt the interior details. "All mums doing. Well all her doing if you count looking over the shoulder of the best interior designer money can buy," he let out a low laugh indicating that it must be a regular occurrence.

Kurt stood there not moving an inch, just staring. "I think I may need the number of this interior designer."

"Feel free I think she left it on the fridge," Sebastian shrugged, to be honest he couldn't care less what the inside of the house looked like. "So one bedroom or two?" Sebastian asked still not sure how fast Kurt wanted to take things.

Kurt looked slightly uneasy not sure what he wanted. "Erm I think two rooms for now, we're moving slow remember."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "yes how could I forget. Well I'll show you what room and you can get unpacked."

Kurt nodded and followed Sebastian up the stairs and down the hall to the room he would be occupying. They soon reached a room that was probably three times the size of Kurt's own back in New York; it was furnished like the hall and living space complete with en-suite. Kurt headed over towards the glass double doors that led to the balcony to see the view. The house had breath-taking views, it overlooked a lake where the sunlight was glistening off the water, and it literally took Kurt's breath away. He was completely taken back by the scenery he didn't expect it to be like this at all, but one thing was for sure he could get used to waking up to this every morning.

Sebastian's voice returned him back to the present, "My room is just a bit further down the hall and to the left, you know in case you get lonely in this big room."

Kurt smiled; he had already been contemplating the idea of sneaking down to Sebastian. "I'm sure I'll do fine Sebastian."

"Whatever you say. Why don't you get ready, meet me downstairs in about an hour and I'll show you around the area. Maybe if you're nice to me I'll even take you for dinner," Sebastian teased as he left the room.

* * *

Kurt had spent over half the hour deciding what to wear, he honestly didn't know if he had anything that'd be suitable for walking around and also suitable for dinner. Another thought had then struck Kurt's mind was Sebastian taking him to a fancy restaurant or just a local café type place? He had spent the best part of ten minutes debating this before he realised that it was Sebastian he was dating, no way he was going to take him to dinner at a tourist shorts and flip flops kind of place. In the end he decided that he could do casual but elegant, he chose to wear dark skinny jeans, black boots, a white fitted shirt complete with a fitted waistcoat to finish the look. Satisfied with his choice he touched up his hair and headed downstairs.

Sebastian was already waiting for him by the front door looking as gorgeous as ever. Kurt sighed once he caught a glance of him, he also had on dark jeans but with a blue fitted shirt that he had left unbuttoned at the top, his clothing indicated that Kurt was not overdressed for dinner. Judging by his attire Kurt guessed that they were going to somewhere in between high-class restaurant and small local restaurant.

"You look stunning Kurt, as always," Sebastian complimented him as he gave him a chaste kiss and took his hand.

"Oh I do try and I must say you don't look too bad yourself handsome."

"Well you deserve to be seen with the best," Sebastian winked "Shall we?" he asked holding out his arm to Kurt. Kurt took Sebastian's arm without hesitation and followed him outside towards the car.

"I thought you were going to show me around?" Kurt asked, unsure why they needed a car to look around.

"I can tell you in a few seconds, what's the point in showing you?"

"Fine, do tell."

Sebastian smiled, "Okay. Big house, big house, expensive car, big house, lake, grass. Still want to look around?"

"It would be nice to see the big houses," Kurt said innocently standing on his toes to look Sebastian in the eyes.

"Don't worry gorgeous you're staying in the biggest and most expensive of them all."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him, "And you wonder why people think you have a huge ego."

"Never one to disappoint," Sebastian called back as he unlocked the car.

Kurt stayed silent throughout the car journey, first he admired the extravagant houses that were on the same street as the Smyth house and then he continued to gaze at the Florida landmarks as the cool night breeze washed over his face. Kurt was too busy being caught up in the views and his first trip to Florida that he didn't bother to keep an eye on where Sebastian was actually taking them and didn't actually realise when they had reached the restaurant. Sebastian watched him for a few minutes as he waited for Kurt to notice that the car was no longer moving, he loved to see the wonder and excitement on Kurt's face and was glad that he had the honour of giving Kurt his first Florida trip. Sebastian gave a small cough from the driver's side to gain Kurt's attention.

Kurt turned around startled, "Oh god sorry I was daydreaming. How long have you being staring?"

"Don't be sorry Kurt you could stay staring for as long as you want."

"Is this the place?" Kurt asked quickly changing the subject and pointing to an Italian style restaurant.

The restaurant itself looked charming on the outside and immediately struck Kurt as a family run restaurant, which just added to the appeal of the place.

"It's authentic. The best place in Florida," Sebastian stated. "I promise you'll love it."

Sebastian guided Kurt out of the car, into the building and over to a table tucked away by the corner window.

* * *

To Kurt's surprise Sebastian was right about the restaurant being authentic, he didn't think he'd had Italian food this good since he had actually being in Italy a few years back. Both men spent the beginning of the main meal catching up on each other's careers mostly; after all they were both career driven people. By the time the main made its way to the table the conversation had moved onto the difficult topic of families.

"So I have a question," Kurt said waving his fork around.

"Shoot," Sebastian nodded.

"If that gorgeous house is a vacation home why doesn't it look like it's actually being stayed in? You seem to spend a lot of time here so why doesn't it look like it?"

Sebastian placed his own fork back down onto the plate and sighed, he hated talking about his personal family life but it was Kurt and Kurt needed to know. "Because only I stay there."

Kurt's eyebrows knotted together in confusion, "Alone? But your mother decorated it."

"She decorated it because it was a shiny new toy, doesn't mean she uses it."

Sebastian looked up at Kurt and immediately saw the hundreds of questions turning around in his head that he was probably too afraid to ask.

"Go ahead ask me anything," Sebastian offered.

Kurt hesitated for a second not sure if he should mind his own business or take Sebastian up on his offer, in the end his own curiosity won. "You said it was a _family _vacation home, like you go together as a family."

"It _was_ a family vacation home. Just after it was bought and decorated mum and dad started arguing all the time and that was it family time was over. Their marriage has been on the rocks for years, we're not even a family anymore. The company went to me so dad spends his time breathing down my neck and mum travels around."

Kurt sat in silence, he had been so lucky to grow up with the family he did. Fair enough he had been missing a mum for years but once Carol came along his family was perfect, if dysfunctional, and he didn't think he'd change a thing about it. Whenever anyone told him about family problems he didn't know what to say, yes he had sympathy for them but he hadn't had any experience with the problem so he had no right to offer advice. He struggled to find something to say, as each second of silence passed Sebastian's mood grew bleaker, he knew he should try and comfort him but he couldn't do it he couldn't lie and tell him 'it'll get better' when he didn't know for sure it would. Kurt sat playing with his food as the awkward silence continued, wishing that he hadn't said anything in the first place.

Sebastian watched Kurt playing with his food, "It's okay you don't need to say anything."

Kurt dropped the fork, "but I should be able to" he said frustrated. "I should be able to comfort you when you're down or upset and you're clearly upset about this. I'm a horrible boyfriend."

Sebastian chuckled slightly, "You most definitely are not a horrible boyfriend. I have the most dysfunctional family on the planet but it doesn't matter because I have you."

Kurt gave a small smile in response Sebastian always knew what to say which made Kurt feel even worse about not being able to comfort him. "I'm sorry your family sucks," Kurt said returning to his meal.

* * *

The two men had gotten past the awkwardness that the topic of Sebastian's family had caused and the rest of the meal went perfectly. They spent the night catching up on the past 2 years, sure they'd read about each others lives in the papers but there was only so much you could believe. For example Kurt was desperate to know if Sebastian really had a fan hiding in his fridge, as the magazines had said, to which Sebastian replied "No I didn't have a fan in my fridge." This received a disappointed look from Kurt, he was really hoping that one was true, "but" Sebastian continued, "I did have a fan hiding in my kitchen cupboard." Kurt found it refreshing to learn about Sebastian's life from the man himself and not through people just trying to sell a few extra magazines, after all if he was to believe the tabloids Sebastian should've technically being dead by now.

After the restaurant Sebastian drove back to the Smyth house and took Kurt for a walk around the lake.

"It's just so perfect out here," Kurt commented, while looking out towards the other side of the lake.

"It's a great place to come and think when New York or my family are just too much to handle."

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand in his own, if he couldn't comfort him with words he could still show he cared and was there. "I wish I could stay here forever," Kurt whispered.

"You could," Sebastian mumbled. "You know in the future," he clarified.

"Maybe," Kurt replied.

Kurt and Sebastian sat on one of the benches that stood at the side of the lake. Kurt marvelled at the lake in all it's beauty, the lights from the various houses lighting up the water. He missed the quiet; he missed being able to sit alone just him and his thoughts; he missed the simple life. As much as he loved New York he always felt like there was no time to just sit back and think, there was always somewhere to go and something to do, the only alone time he got was when he went to bed and even that was intruded by sirens.

Much to Kurt's surprise Sebastian suddenly rose from the bench and announced he was going to bed. This worried Kurt more than it should have; there were no innuendos about going to bed just a simple goodnight. Kurt put it down to their conversation from earlier that night and went up to bed himself.

An hour later Kurt was lying in bed tossing and turning, he kept thinking of Sebastian in the room down the hall and how distant he had been. Kurt threw the covers back and swung his legs out of the bed, _screw the two bedrooms rule _Kurt thought as he walked towards the bedroom door. He tiptoed down the hall while deciding what to actually do once he reached Sebastian's room, should he knock or just walk in? Once Kurt reached Sebastian's bedroom door however all his questions left his mind. He slowly opened the door, careful not to wake Sebastian, and slipped in the room. Kurt surveyed the room (and noted that this room was the only one in the whole house that looked lived in) before his eyes landed on Sebastian's bed where Sebastian sat staring at him. Kurt jumped slightly, he didn't expect Sebastian to still be awake and he certainly didn't expect him to be staring at him in what could only be described as plain creepy.

"What happened to two bedrooms?" Sebastian asked lazily.

"Couldn't sleep," Kurt replied, "I came to see if you were okay, you've been quiet since the restaurant."

"I'm fine honestly. I just haven't told anyone about my family, I know it sounds stupid but it just made it seem more real you know?"

"I know what you mean, once you tell someone it's out there, people know. It's hard to stay under the radar when people know."

"Promise me one thing Kurt, don't pity me. I know family is important but it shouldn't define me or the way you see me. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Okay."

"What are you still standing there for? There's a space here waiting for you," Sebastian said as he threw the quilt back.

Kurt strode over to the bed, climbed in next to Sebastian and snuggled into his side. They both quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, both feeling content and safe.

* * *

For the next four days Kurt didn't go back to the guest room, he stayed with Sebastian each night, forgetting about his lets take it slow mantra. They spent the days getting to know one another again and the nights exploring each other. On their second day Sebastian made good on his Disney World promise and took Kurt to Magic Kingdom. Kurt was extremely excited when they reached the entrance, he'd grew up on Disney as a child, constantly playing the movies and singing along, but as he grew older he began to only watch Disney movies when he was sick. Kurt felt disappointed in himself for letting one of his first links into music slide he couldn't remember what the last Disney movie he even watched was. He did however fondly remember points in his childhood when in the winter his mother would make hot chocolate and popcorn, wrap a blanket around them and pass the whole day away on the couch with a classic, both of them singing at the tops of their lungs. It was always a dream of Kurt's mothers to take him to Disney World one day, to allow him to experience the magic and show him all the good in the world. Sadly money was always tight and she passed away before they could go, Kurt swore that he would live this week for both of them and create an adventure his mother would be proud of.

Kurt couldn't believe the beauty of Main Street, sure he had seen pictures of the street but photographs could not do it justice. At every angle Kurt looked the street glowed, Kurt concluded that there was probably not one area of Disney that wasn't dripping with magic. He took his time to observer the other people around him at their astonished looks, adults and children alike. Kurt watched as the adults became completely enchanted by their surroundings which proved to Kurt that the magic, fun and youth never completely leaves a person. Kurt was fascinated by the children's reactions to every new sight, smell or noise. There were dozens and dozens of children, from all over the world, running about to meet each character with excited and unbelievable looks on their face. Kurt glanced at Sebastian from the corner of his eye and was astonished to find that even Sebastian, the guy with the hard exterior, was ridiculously excited about being there, his face had lit up like a dozen lights and he truly looked content and happy, like he belonged there. Seeing the look on Sebastian and the children's faces Kurt truly believe that there was goodness in the world that had the power to bring people together and he was in it.

Naturally and as expected by Kurt Sebastian headed straight for the bigger more extreme rides, Kurt did suggest a relaxing morning, after all he'd had a big breakfast, but after seeing the eager look Sebastian was giving him he gave in and followed Sebastian over to Space Mountain. Kurt was enjoying the playful side of Sebastian he'd never really seen it before today, as the last time they dated there was nothing to be really excited about. The mood however was starting to rub off very quickly as Kurt felt himself becoming more excited by the minute at the prospect of witnessing every inch of this amazing park with his own eyes.

* * *

By the time early evening arrived Kurt and Sebastian had ridden every ride in the park. They had spent the whole day laughing and joking as Sebastian had said back in New York basically just forgetting they were adults with careers. They found themselves in one of the parks restaurants, they had decided to spend the early evening having dinner and maybe looking around a bit more before finding a good spot to watch the fireworks at. They had found themselves sitting in Tony's Town Square Restaurant, a lovely little Italian style restaurant that was based upon the one in Lady and the Tramp, which Kurt was extremely thrilled to be in.

"I must say this is one of the best vacations I've ever experienced, thank you," Kurt said as they were waiting for the check.

Sebastian smiled, he was glad he could give this to Kurt, "You don't need to thank me, but thank _you _for agreeing to come with me."

"I'm glad I did. This place is amazing, I know I said I wanted to live in your vacation house but I think I'd swap living there for living here any day."

Sebastian laughed at Kurt's enthusiasm, "Trust me if there was a way to live here I would've found it by now." Before Kurt could answer him back with a witty remark the waitress brought the check, Sebastian paid for the meal (against Kurt's wishes, Sebastian had insisted as the vacation was his treat) and rose from his seat. "C'mon lets go and find a seat for the show, trust me you don't want to miss this."

And Sebastian was right Kurt would never have wanted to miss that show, his eyes had been glued from the moment the music began until the moment the last firework had fizzled out. This day had by far risen its way up Kurt's list of his top 5 days; the Disney day coming in just behind the day he met Blaine.

* * *

The rest of the week passed away in a similar pattern, Sebastian driving them to a different theme park or maybe two each day where they spent the day acting like teenagers again before finishing the night off with dinner and some kind of show. By the end of the week they had both crossed off MGM Studios, Universal Studios, Animal Kingdom, SeaWorld and Epcot, where Kurt probably could have eaten everything they served if left to it. The week had gone perfectly and Kurt found himself starting to wish that it didn't have to end and that he didn't have to go back and face reality. The whole vacation had been complete bliss from the activities to the accommodation and especially the company. On the last night of their stay Kurt lay awake in Sebastian's arms worrying about what would happen to them when they went home, they had kind of being living the honeymoon phase at the moment would that still continue when they went back to their lives? Since day one Kurt had been terrified that the relationship would take the same road as last time and end before it'd even had a chance to begin, but he was determined not to let this happen the second time around.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked after he had noticed that Kurt was still awake and seemed tense.

"This isn't going to end is it?" Kurt asked still staring at the ceiling.

"The vacation? It kind of does, we need to get back to reality tomorrow."

"No, us. We're not going to end when we get back to New York are we?"

Sebastian dropped his head down so he could look at Kurt's face as he answered him. "Of course not. It's only going to end if we let it, which I'm definitely not going to let happen on my watch."

"But what about reality, our jobs, our lives? This week has been perfect but it's not going to be like this when we go home."

"Of course it'll change. This week has been perfect Kurt and I never want it to end, hell if I could I'd stay in this bed with you for the rest of my life I would. Sure reality will be tough but our careers are practically the same so we'll still see each other a lot through that and as for our lives we'll just have to start combining our lives. I hang out with your friends and you hang out with mine," Sebastian explained.

"Gosh you make it sound so easy. Promise we'll do everything we can to make this work."

"Promise," Sebastian assured him sealing the deal with a kiss.

* * *

The next morning Kurt and Sebastian packed up all their things and left the Smyth vacation house much to Kurt's dismay, he really liked that house. They seemed to be surrounded by a black cloud of post holiday depression as they headed to the airport and boarded the private jet back to New York. Sebastian had arranged for a private car to meet them outside New York so he could spend as much uninterrupted alone time with Kurt before he dropped him off at his apartment. Kurt felt awfully strange leaving Sebastian in the car and heading up to his apartment, after spending near enough every minute of everyday with him Sebastian had became a huge part of his daily life again. Once Kurt entered the apartment he was immediately bombarded with questions about the trip form Rachel, he gave her an overview of the trip, as he was too tired to answer questions, before heading to his room and collapsing on the bed.

The next day he avoided Rachel's interrogation, as she seemed to have gone out with the mysterious boyfriend for the day, which he was thanking the lord for. He spent the day unpacking his things, talking to Sebastian and sorting out work items he'd missed over the past week. With no other human being around him all day it took him slightly longer to come out of the paradise haze the vacation put him in to drop straight back to reality. Once he realised that he had to return to normal life the next day he started to worry. He hadn't spoken to Blaine since he walked away at the TV studio as he had just literally ran away from the problem between them. He'd specifically asked Sarah not to tell Blaine where he had gone as he didn't want to him to know where he could find him if he felt like he wanted to finish off their last discussion. There was no way he was going to avoid Blaine the next day though, he was going to have to speak to him, after all it was partly his company so he couldn't exactly act like a spoilt child and ignore him. Kurt decided that the best thing to do would be to just forget it ever happened, even though he couldn't possibly, and tell Blaine that they need to keep their relationship strictly professional from now on.

* * *

While Kurt had been away Blaine had once again thrown himself into his work. He'd spent his time finishing writing songs that Kurt had inspired him to write, but the songs which had started out happy, so full of hope, now had a melancholy feel to them. Blaine had kept himself to himself all week, locking himself away in either his room or the studio. He hadn't spoken to Cooper, Puck, Mike or Rae since the day Kurt left, the only contact he'd had with any of them was work emails. The only person Blaine had really spoken to was Sarah and that was only to constantly check if she had heard anymore about when Kurt might be due back.

Blaine was sitting at home once again when he received a text from Sarah,

_Kurt will be home tomorrow and back in work on Monday._

Once he had read the text Blaine had immediately left the song lyrics he was working on and moved onto writing the perfect confrontation speech. He couldn't let Kurt pass him by, he had finally found a person he had a connection with and he was damn sure that he was going to fight for it, Sebastian or not.

* * *

It was time. Kurt was back and Blaine was determined to go and confront him today. Blaine was relieved to have gotten all his feelings out onto paper; he was the type of person that couldn't keep them bottled up for long. He had woken up extra early and snuck out of the apartment, careful that Puck didn't hear him, to make sure that he got to the office early. One thing Blaine was certain of was that if Kurt had missed a week of work he was sure to come in earlier to catch up. Sure enough Blaine was right, as he walked out of the elevator and towards Sarah's desk he caught a glimpse of Kurt arched over his desk. Blaine straightened out his clothes, took a deep breath and marched into the office full of confidence.

Blaine leaned against the doorframe, "How was Florida?" he asked.

"Who told you?" Kurt questioned not looking up from his work.

"Sarah."

"How have I not fired her yet, she never listens to a word I say."

Kurt still hadn't looked up at Blaine and Blaine grew impatient with each second. "Kurt we need to talk," he said with a sense of authority to make sure that Kurt would actually hear him out.

Kurt looked up from his desk this time and landed his eyes on Blaine. "We do?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Blaine nodded in response, "then go ahead, but shut the door first."

Blaine did as Kurt told him and swung the door shut. "I need to know what went on last week. We kissed and then you walked away, why?"

"Blaine I know you're straight and that it was a mistake. I've moved on from it so you don't have to worry about me telling anyone."

Blaine sighed, "you think I'm afraid of people knowing? That's far from the truth Kurt."

Kurt rose from his chair in a way that caused Blaine to step back slightly. "The truth? Then explain the flirting after the show."

"With those women? You've got it wrong Kurt I was just being polite to them."

Kurt scoffed "Polite?"

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh, "I had a speech and everything prepared for this. Listen I've been thinking hard about who I am since I first met you; you made me question everything I've ever known about myself. I've always been the straight can get any woman he wants guy but that's not who I am. I'm gay or bi, I'm not completely sure, but you helped me realise this. You're the one I want to be with; you're the one I want to call my boyfriend; you're the one I want to spend every minute of everyday with. The kiss wasn't a mistake; it was confirmation of my feelings. It will always be you."

Kurt slowly sat back down in his seat processing every word Blaine had just said. He'd spent so long being hung up on Blaine that he'd given up hope of Blaine ever returning those feelings.

"I'm with Sebastian now," Kurt whispered, he wasn't sure whether it was too himself or Blaine. "I'm happy with Sebastian, he's everything I need."

Blaine sat down facing Kurt on the other side of he desk, "but is he everything you want?"

Kurt wanted to say 'of course not, he's not you,' but Sebastian was Sebastian, of course he wasn't Blaine but he was equally as wanted. Kurt had fell for Sebastian before and he was falling for him again, was it fair to throw that away for the off chance he could have something with Blaine?

"Yes he is," Kurt answered Blaine "I'm not going to break up with him neither. We're going to forget about this and just have a professional relationship. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to catch up on." Kurt rose from his seat and motioned Blaine towards the door.

"Would you forget about this?" Blaine asked as he turned towards Kurt and kissed him.

It wasn't the same as their first kiss this one was much more needed; Kurt was taken aback by the sudden action but still kissed Blaine back fiercely. Kurt pushed him back against the wall, threading his hands through his slightly curled hair as Blaine gave a small moan. As Blaine moved his mouth down to Kurt's neck Kurt proceeded to lift up Blaine's t-shirt, running his hands over his perfectly toned stomach and around to his equally toned back, still not being able to feel enough of him. The two of them fought for control as they continuously switched their positions, knocking off most of the ornaments on the side unit, before Blaine picked Kurt up and sat him down on the said unit.

Kurt couldn't help but notice the difference between Blaine and Sebastian; there was just something about the kiss with Blaine that made him feel like he belonged there. Blaine was the one that he needed, the one that he desired, the riskier choice but Sebastian was the one that he needed to give a second chance.

Kurt and Blaine hastily pulled away from each other when they heard Cooper's booming voice in the hallway.

"So?" Blaine questioned with a satisfied grin.

"I definitely won't be forgetting that," Kurt answered breathlessly "but I owe Sebastian another chance, I can't just end it now."

"That'll soon change," Blaine said confidently before giving Kurt another deep, passionate kiss and sauntering out the door.

Kurt slid back into his office chair, a huge smile plastered on his face but a confused mind flooding with thoughts of pleasure and guilt.

* * *

**Hope it was worth the wait... **


	19. Authors Note

**Hi everyone! (If there is anyone left) I felt the need to let you know what's going on.**

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating in like 2 months; I know feel free to hate me I hate myself for making anyone wait. (I know the feeling waiting for something to update)**

**October has just been a hectic month trying to get back into the swing of uni and figuring out how to weigh up my workload. My uni hours have also been extended to 5pm so by the time I get home I don't feel like writing any more for the day.**

**But anyway I'm writing an author's note to let you know I'll be back as finishing this story will be a nice little break from coursework. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up within the week, if I set myself a time limit hopefully I'll stick to it, and now that glee is back I've got my inspiration back.**

**So I'm either thinking of doing shorter chapters and updating quicker or longer chapters and updating at my old speed (if you have a preference let me know.) Also if you have any songs you would like for the world tour then I'd love to hear suggestions, I have a few in mind already that I hope you'd like.**

**So if any of you are still out there, thank you so much for staying with me and I hope to keep you entertained again soon xx**


	20. Chapter 19: The Anderson Home

**Well Thank you to everyone that stuck around and waited for this chapter I hope it was worth it... The amount of follows for this story that I had after the authors note was unexpected so thank you.**

**I promise I hope to never make you wait that long again**

* * *

Kurt had stayed in his office all day thinking about what had happened. He couldn't deny that it was probably one of the best moments in his life and oh how he wished he could do that everyday, but he wasn't a cheater and he sure wasn't going to cheat on Sebastian even if it was with Blaine.

By 2 o'clock he started to feel hungry and given the choice between hiding from Blaine and not eating, well eating won. A quick trip to the McDonalds on the corner of the building would even do, food was food.

Kurt slid out of his office as quietly as he could only to collide into Cooper of all people.

"Whoa," Cooper said steadying Kurt "Looks like you and Sebastian had a great time."

Kurt looked at Cooper with raised eyebrows, how could Cooper possibly know how his vacation went? "Excuse me?" he asked.

Cooper pushed aside Kurt's shirt collar slightly, "The mark on your neck."

Kurt panicked, he was so caught up in Blaine that he'd completely forgotten that he'd been wearing an open collared shirt. Kurt gave a strained laugh, "Uh yeah, I forgot about that."

Just before Kurt could manage to get away Blaine came skipping around the corner like a hyped up puppy. As he came closer Blaine noticed what Cooper was examining and smirked at Kurt.

"Good time Kurt?" Blaine asked smugly.

"One of the best," Kurt replied trying to remove Cooper's hand from his neck.

"Bet you there's more where that came from," Blaine said as he skipped away again.

After removing his hand from Kurt's neck Cooper watched Blaine skip away he was way too happy. He'd done nothing but sulk when Kurt had been away but once he'd seen Kurt's mark he was all sunshine and rainbows. Something was definitely not right.

To: Rae, Puck

**Meet me in the studio at 5 we need to talk about operation Klaine- Coop**

From Puck:

**I'm cancelling my date for this it better be good**

From Rae:

**I've missed operation Klaine, I'm glad its back**

* * *

At 5 o'clock Cooper, Puck and Rae were all seated in the studio ready to discuss operation Klaine.

"So what do you know that made you call this get together?" Puck asked.

"Quite a lot actually. We all noticed how different Blaine was when Kurt went away, right? Well this morning I came into work and both of them were in Kurt's office, making quite a bit of noise if I must say. And then this afternoon I bumped into Kurt in the corridor who had a hickey which Blaine then teased him about. Now I've known Blaine all my life and _that _is not typical Blaine behaviour."

Rae and Puck stared at Cooper taken aback by his recollection of the day's events.

"So..." Rae drawled out struggling to find the words, "What your saying is that they have beaten us to operation Klaine."

"That's what it looks like. It could've been nothing but my gut is saying that it totally is something. I'm going to try and talk to Blaine about it."

"Hang up a minute," Puck interrupted "I'm all for those two getting it on but isn't Kurt dating that Smyth dude?"

"Yeah he is. Kurt won't cheat on Sebastian he's not that type of guy, so that means they'll have to break up for the greater good. Plans," Cooper pointed at Rae and Puck.

"Plans? Sebastian is never around here, any plan we make will never work," Rae pointed out.

"So we get them away from the office," Puck suggested.

"And into the Anderson family home," Cooper smirked.

"The Anderson family home? What does that have to do with anything?" Rae questioned.

"Well my lovely mother has demanded that Blaine and I spend his birthday at home," Cooper began to explain "As it's his birthday I'm assuming anyone can be invited, so guess what that means party at the Anderson home and everyone's invited."

* * *

Cooper, Rae and Puck spent the next week deliberating the best ways to bring Kurt and Blaine together and also arguing on which invitations to send out. Once they had decided on the plan and invitations they started to get to work and send them out.

It had been a week since the day Blaine had been in Kurt's office, Kurt had done nothing but think of that day all week. The day after the office incident (as Kurt referred to it) Kurt confronted Blaine about the mark on his neck. This only led to a very heated discussion with a smug Blaine and a very frustrated Kurt. Kurt felt awful about it every time Sebastian surprised him or touched him, he knew he should've confessed about it straight away but he didn't want to destroy a relationship that had barely begun. He was all ready to forget that it had ever happened when he picked up an invitation that had been left on his desk.

_**Kurt Hummel +1 you are invited to the Anderson family home to celebrate Blaine Andersons 25**__**th**__** Birthday.**_

* * *

"Is this your idea?" Kurt demanded while slamming the invitation into Blaine's chest.

Blaine grabbed the piece of card and examined it, "Oh this?"

"Yeah _oh this. _Is this your plan, get me alone in your parents house?"

"Firstly," Blaine said while holding up his index finger "the invitation says Kurt Hummel plus one. Now if I had written this do you really think I would add plus one so you could bring Sebastian? I'm guessing that would be counterproductive. Secondly, no this is not my idea, you should be shouting at your business partner who made a family dinner into a cross country party."

Kurt stood speechless and slightly embarrassed as Blaine walked away.

* * *

Later that evening Blaine was lounging on the sofa with a beer watching mindless TV when there was a knock at the door.

"Blainers! Open up!" Cooper called from the other side of the door.

Sighing Blaine dragged his feet to the door, couldn't he have any peace?

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Can't a guy come and see his brother?" Cooper smiled.

"At 9 o'clock, no" Blaine replied walking away from the door. "So why are you here?"

Cooper followed him in the apartment closing the door, "I ran out of beer and I figured that with three guys here there must be some."

"Lucky for you there's extra tonight, no Puck, no Mike, I'm all alone. Or was," Blaine said grabbing a beer out of the fridge for Cooper. Cooper popped the cap on the bottle and the brothers sat around the kitchen island in silence.

"So this birthday party?" Blaine said breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah. I hope you don't mind but it's the only thing that's going to make this trip bearable."

"You really don't want to see dad do you?"

"No," Cooper answered honestly. "Don't get me wrong I can't wait to see mom again but dad…"

"So who have you invited?" Blaine asked, he didn't like the idea now but maybe it would be fun with the right people. Maybe Sebastian will be hit with a cab and Kurt will have to come alone.

"Well Rae, Puck plus one, we may actually meet this secret girlfriend who knows. Kurt plus one, the warblers, Mike and Tina, Sarah and it depends on who I meet in California."

"I suppose Sebastian will be coming with Kurt then," Blaine asked trying to sound nonchalant and failing terribly.

"Come on Blaine what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me," Cooper warned, "Ever since Kurt started dating Sebastian you've been acting weird."

Blaine was about to open his mouth and tell Cooper that he didn't know what he was on about but the way Cooper was looking at him made him stop. Cooper knew, of course he knew, he always knew what was going on in Blaine's head before Blaine knew himself.

"I'm…" Blaine started. "I'm," he stammered out once again.

"Blaine you can tell me anything you know," Cooper said grasping Blaine's hand.

Blaine took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm in love with Kurt." He rushed out feeling a huge weight lift from his shoulders. "I don't know whether I'm gay or bi, because surely my relationship with Kayla meant something and I've never had any reason to believe I was gay in the past but all I know is that its Kurt I want and need. I'm so confused Coop."

Cooper sat quiet for a minute; Blaine had spoken that fast he was still trying to keep up with the words.

"I know Blaine," Cooper said.

"You do?"

"Yeah it was kind of obvious you had a thing for Kurt, Rae, Puck and I have been watching. I can't tell you if you're gay or bi or whatever that's up to you. Your relationship with Kayla definitely meant something though, even as someone who hated her I could see how in love you too were, kind of like me and Brooke."

Blaine smiled slightly at the last name; Cooper hadn't spoken that name in years.

"Don't try and put yourself in a box B. So any ideas on what you're going to do about Kurt?"

"What can I do he's with Sebastian."

"Oh Blaine there's a lot you can do. I have a plan dear old brother."

* * *

**To: Rae, Puck**

**Blaine confessed all and he's on board with the plan. Step 2: make Kurt come.**

* * *

"Kurt! Wait up!" Rae called down the street running to catch up with Kurt.

"Hi Rae," Kurt greeted her.

"Morning. So are you going to Blaine's birthday?" she asked.

"I don't know Rae, there's so much work I have to do."

"Awww come on Kurt, it'll be fun, it's LA and you can bring Sebastian, make it a vacation."

"I'm not going to force Sebastian to go," Kurt replied grasping onto any excuse he could.

"You don't have to he's already agreed, Cooper rang him yesterday."

Kurt cursed Cooper to the fiery pits of hell, Sebastian and Blaine in the same house for 4 days was the last thing he needed.

"Looks like I'll be going then, yay" Kurt murmured sarcastically.

* * *

Blaine was playing around with new songs in an empty studio when his phone rang and flashed the name Kayla. Odd.

"Hello?" Blaine answered not quite sure what to expect.

"Hi Blaine. I take it you haven't told your parents about the break up."

_Where was this leading? _Blaine wondered. "Well no I haven't really spoken to them."

"I guessed that," Kayla laughed "Your mother has just rang reminding me about your 25th birthday in LA."

"Ugh, I didn't even think of that. I take it you didn't say anything as I haven't had a phone call"

"No I haven't, I thought it was best that you did it. I just told her I had to see if I could get time off work," Kayla assured him.

"Thank you so much K."

"So a 25th birthday in the Anderson home that should go well," Kayla said sarcastically. Blaine could just picture the signature eye roll.

"Cooper's idea," Blaine explained.

"Yeah I thought it would be, there's was no way you'd attempt that."

"Well you're welcome to come. I'm sure my parents would love to see you."

"I don't know Blaine, we didn't exactly finish on a good note. Oh that reminds me I left the hooker business, there's just so much more money in advertising."

Blaine dropped his head, "Will you always bring that up? I'm sorry I called you a hooker but I'm sure Coop would turn that into a compliment for you."

"I'm sure he would," Kayla agreed knowing Cooper too well.

"Please come K. There'll be more than family there, like Tina, and I'll tell my parents about the break up. It might go down easier if we say it was mutual. Please."

"Even without those damn puppy dog eyes staring at me it's still hard to say no to you Blaine Anderson." There was a moment's pause from Kayla, Blaine stayed quiet knowing that she was thinking things through fully, it was something she always did before agreeing to anything.

"Fine…" she drawled out, "I've got vacation time that I have to take so I'll use that. But separate rooms Blaine, remember our last break up which was resolved by tequila and a hotel room? Yeah I don't fancy a repeat."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at her bluntness, "I promise separate rooms, scouts honour."

"Pfft you a scout don't make me laugh. Anyway text me the details," she said quickly hanging up.

* * *

**To: Cooper**

**Add another guest Kayla's coming to LA- Blaine**

As Blaine sent that text somewhere in New York Cooper received it and wanted to cry.

* * *

Across New York Kurt was sitting in an Italian restaurant facing Sebastian and wondering how to bring up Blaine's birthday.

"Is there any reason you agreed to go to Blaine's party without talking to me first?" Kurt rushed out before feeling like he was being controlling.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, sucking up his spaghetti. "Uh I thought it would be fun," he shrugged "Why is that a problem?"

"No its not," Kurt denied straight away feeling like he was crossing some sort of invisible boundary. "I was just wondering why you agreed so fast, you've never even met Blaine."

"Didn't we agree that I should meet your friends? Not just Rachel," a confused Sebastian questioned.

"Well yeah, but I was thinking in a more quiet setting with a lot less alcohol," Kurt answered. "Plus what if you don't like them, it'll be four days and it's not like we'll get much time alone."

"If they managed to be friends with you then I'm sure I'll like them," Sebastian said while pointing his fork at Kurt for extra emphasis. "And as for alone time lets have it now. Why don't you go home grab your things for LA and stay at my place this week until we go to LA on Monday."

Kurt nodded in agreement feeling awful that he'd be leaving Rachel home alone this week and next, he was definitely going to have to make it up to her. "Oh are you okay with getting time off work?" he asked.

Sebastian snorted, "Please Kurt I own the place that doesn't mean I'm always there. What about you will firefly survive without you and half your staff?"

"Well its practically all the staff going but no I won't be shutting the office. Instead I've hired one of those temporary assistant people to cover reception and anything else."

"And Santana? What about her, I have the feeling she wasn't invited," Sebastian laughed.

"Well you're right there, Cooper didn't want her messing things up. Whatever that means. She conveniently has TV appearances in Canada."

"Oh how very convenient," Sebastian mocked.

* * *

Kurt had once again thrown himself into work that week adamant that he would not leave any work to be done while he was in LA; he was actually going to enjoy this mini vacation. Luckily for Kurt Blaine seemed as determined as him to get the first album finished and ready to be released when they came back. The pair had spent every working hour with each other, which wasn't as awkward as Kurt thought it would be. He would spend his days in the studio working with Blaine and occasionally Cooper and then spend his nights going back to Sebastian's very expensive apartment and spending time with his boyfriend.

By the time the trip to LA approached Kurt and Blaine had finished the album and were both finally happy with it.

"So I guess I'll see you Monday at the airport," Kurt murmured on the Friday night when they were both leaving the office.

"Yeah I guess. I'll see you Monday," Blaine stuttered before jogging off in the opposite direction, feeling very unsure about the plan Cooper had talked him into.

* * *

Monday morning at JFK wasn't a quiet affair. Blaine was currently waiting in the entrance of an extremely busy airport surrounded by his old classmates, Wes, David, Trent, Nick and Jeff. Nick and Jeff were running around with excitement like two five year olds while Wes was telling them to behave as David and Trent were practically on the floor with laughter. It was exactly like the old, simpler times. Blaine kept chanting the same mantra over again in his head _I will have fun, I will have fun, _while he was slowly losing the will to live. Seeping through the chanting in his head he could faintly hear Cooper's booming voice trying to speak over the crowd and the noise of Nick and Jeff to explain what he had planned for the next four days. Blaine slumped down in the hard plastic chair and prayed that the sane people of the group would soon appear, as much as he loved his fellow ex warblers it was too early for Nick and Jeff's hyperactivity.

Over the next half hour Blaine greeted Mike, Tina, Rae and Sarah from his place in the chair as they all arrived at the airport ready to check in.

Blaine nearly leaped up from the chair when he saw the perfectly tousled hair of Kurt above the rest of the crowd; the only thing that stopped him from running over to Kurt's island of sanity was the smug face of Sebastian next to him. Fair enough Blaine had never even met Sebastian for all he knew he could be a genuinely nice guy that deserved Kurt more than him. But that was the problem Sebastian had Kurt and he didn't so Blaine was automatically wired to hate him. Putting that aside there was also something about the guy that made Blaine not trust him even more, he couldn't decide whether it was the stupid grin or the look in his eyes.

Blaine quickly slid back down in his chair and pulled out his phone to make it seem like he didn't notice Kurt come in.

"Kurt!" Cooper shouted while waving like a madman to make sure Kurt knew his location.

Kurt spotted Cooper's manically waving hand and dragged Sebastian and his suitcase over to the chairs the warblers were now occupying.

"Cooper, Blaine," Kurt greeted with a nod at both. Blaine just looked up and gave a small smile.

Kurt shifted from foot to foot not quite sure what to say until Sebastian gave a small 'don't forget me' cough.

"Oh right. Sebastian you know Cooper already, well this is his younger brother Blaine. Blaine this is Sebastian," Kurt said attempting an introduction.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine, I've heard so much about you from Kurt and the media alike, congrats on the single," Sebastian said while holding out a hand to Blaine.

Blaine looked sceptically at Sebastian's hand really not wanting to shake it. Blaine looked over to Kurt who was biting his lip and looking very nervous, with a sigh he shook Sebastian's hand "Nice to meet you too Sebastian. Unfortunately I can't say I've heard much about you, sorry." Well he couldn't be too polite to the enemy could he?

Kurt was about to say something to Blaine about his rudeness to Sebastian but stopped when he heard a high pitch scream that he was very familiar with. Spinning around fast enough to almost give himself whiplash his eyes landed on Rachel of all people running over.

"Rachel!" he said surprised as she landed in his arms.

"I've missed you so much Kurt, you couldn't spend one night away from your boyfriend to hang out with me? I'm hurt."

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Kurt asked pulling away from her hug.

"That'll be because of me I think," Puck admitted raising his hand.

Everyone in the group except the warblers looked between Puck and Rachel trying to figure what exactly was going on.

Cooper was the first to break the silence, "So the mysterious girlfriend is Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah and?" Puck asked confused.

"And you felt this wasn't important enough to tell us about. The fact that you are dating Rachel Berry who is not only a Broadway star but the best friend and roommate of one Kurt Hummel," Cooper explained as slowly as he could.

And then it clicked in Puck's head, "Ohhh so you're _the _Kurt?"

"Yes last time I looked Puck. Wait why didn't you tell me you where coming?" Kurt asked turning his head towards Rachel.

"I didn't know how serious it was plus I haven't seen you properly in two weeks despite living together, so don't blame this on me," Rachel defended. "But how do you even know Puck?"

"We're on a tight schedule so I'll explain this for everyone fast," Cooper interrupted. "Rachel is Kurt's roommate and best friend, Puck is Blaine's roommate and best friend. Puck is working for Kurt as Blaine's bodyguard and is dating Rachel. I think that's it, everyone got that?" Cooper asked catching his breath.

The group nodded simultaneously, while Kurt swore he would talk to Rachel later, she was right he was never around and obviously that was affecting their friendship.

"So everyone's here lets get going," Cooper announced heading towards the check in desk as quickly as possible.

"Coop, Kayla isn't here," Blaine reminded him.

"Oh how could I forget," Cooper rolled his eyes, "Well she better hurry up check in closes soon."

"Don't worry Cooper I'm here," a cold voice said behind Cooper. Kayla.

"How nice of you to join us," Cooper said.

"Coop," Blaine reprimanded. Cooper just gave Blaine a wave of the hand before leading the march to the check in desk. Kurt however was still hanging around waiting for Blaine.

"Oh Kurt this is Kayla. K this is Kurt my manager," Blaine introduced them.

"Oh this is Kurt Hummel. I should thank you on behalf of Blaine, you were probably the best thing that has ever happened to him," Kayla smiled.

"Thanks I think," Kurt mumbled, shaking her hand.

"Come on you guys we better get going," Blaine said trying to push the both of them forward.

* * *

After a five and half hour flight the group arrived in LAX airport ready to start the birthday celebrations.

"Everyone!" Cooper called for attention. "Everyone is free to explore LA on their own today and tonight, Blaine and I have family business to attend together so we will see you tomorrow. Tomorrow our parents will be staying in the city, which means party time! There are cars outside that will take you to the house and in the packs I'm giving you is room arrangements, a map of the house, as you may get lost, and a map of LA."

Cooper also handed Blaine a packet with all the information inside, Blaine flicked through it just to see what Cooper had even put in the thing. He held the map of the Anderson home up and looked at Cooper and shook his head, why did Cooper even think he needed a map he did live there once. Blaine decided not to even ask and just let it be, he did notice however that Cooper was taking this plan very seriously as Kurt and Sebastian's bedroom was as far away as possible from Blaine's. Blaine however did have the unfortunate position of having a room next door to where all the Warblers would be sharing, he better buy some earplugs.

"Hey Blaine," Kayla called "I think I might just find a hotel or something. I know I didn't want to share a room with you but I don't know these people Rae and Sarah, it would just be awkward."

"Feel free to stay in my room, I'll just stay on the couch or something, there's no need to pay out for a hotel especially one in Bel Air."

"I'm not going to kick you out of your room Blaine,"

"I insist K, I'm the one who dragged you out here," Blaine assured her.

They both headed out to the cars which actually surprised Blaine, when Cooper had said cars he just expected a row of taxis not chauffeur driven cars, his parents idea he was guessing.

Cooper found empty champagne glasses in a compartment in the car and proceeded to hand them around to Blaine, Kayla, Sebastian and Kurt.

"Here's to Blaine's birthday week," he toasted holding up the empty cup.

"Blaine's birthday week," the others repeated clinking the empty glasses together.

* * *

**Well there you go, again thanks for taking the time to read and sticking around if you've been there from the beginning =) Any comments you may have good or bad I would love to hear them **


	21. Chapter 20: The Dinner

**Hi again! This chapter is not nearly as long as I wanted it to originally be so it'll be carried on into the next chapter... Also i've been trying to write a coursework essay for uni which is taking me forever so this chapter may not be the best written chapter ever but I didnt want to leave you all waiting as I said I promised not to make you wait long ever again. SO ENJOY!**

* * *

Sebastian let out a low whistle as they approached the house, "This is where you lived?" he questioned, still not taking his eyes off the building.

Kurt had to agree with Sebastian this house was huge and from the looks of it it must've cost a few million maybe. Kurt had thought Sebastian's Florida villa was big but that was a hut compared to the Anderson home.

"You seriously lived here?" Sebastian asked again obviously not impressed that he didn't get an answer the first time.

"Yep," Cooper answered proudly.

"Well it was a lot cheaper when our parents bought it," Blaine added not wanting to come across as an ex spoilt rich kid.

Once the cars stopped outside everyone jumped out of their respective cars to get a closer look, while Cooper ran after them. Blaine and Kurt were the only ones left in the back of the car, Blaine watched Kurt curiously as he tried to get a read on him.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asked not being able to take the silence anymore.

"I'm just trying to understand. I assumed you came from money but this kind of money. Why didn't you just set up your own record company?"

Blaine couldn't help but feel hurt that Kurt would ever think that he would buy his way into the industry but he supposed he'd gave Kurt a reason to doubt him and his morals this month.

"I wanted to make it by myself, on my own talent. I think more importantly I wanted someone to believe in _me _for a change. You did believe Kurt and that means a lot more to me than money ever could," Blaine tried to explain careful not to overstep any boundaries, this was the first proper conversation he and Kurt had had this week and he knew he was on thin ice.

It crushed him to think that Kurt was judging him on his background; this was exactly why he didn't bring anyone to the house. Even though he had been top of the social pyramid all his life he knew he had only gotten there because of his background not his personality. Cooper revelled in it, being high up on the social ladder meant he could get into anywhere and get anyone he wanted but like Blaine he soon came out of the bubble and saw the world for what it was. It took meeting Brooke for Cooper to change his ways and live his life how he wanted to, when he told their father about his plans Cooper was immediately cut off from the Anderson fortune. Unlike Cooper Blaine hated it, everywhere he went all people spoke of was money and how big their pool was, New York was a nice change from this, New York forgot about the money and offered unique experiences, fun and real friends, it didn't matter how much you had everyone had the same opportunities.

Even though Dalton Academy was an expensive boarding school all of his friends were surprisingly down to earth and only judged him on who he was as a person, he found Dalton to be his safe haven from the elite of LA. Once again unlike Cooper Blaine still had unlimited access to the Anderson money and even though he did use it he tried to use the bare minimum. He hated using it but he wanted to focus all his time and attention on his music so he never got a properly paid job (unless you count playing coffee shops) so the money was used for food, rent and various other needs. The only time he would use a substantial amount of the money was to buy Kayla presents when it was a special occasion or he had pissed her off even though she had told him time and time again not to.

Kurt suddenly felt a little self conscious as Blaine stared at him, in the past month he'd visited Sebastian's and Blaine's childhood homes which were starting to make his home back in Lima seem worthless. Kurt had always been proud of his background and himself for making it this far on his own merit but was the music industry that superficial and full of labels, where everyone came from money?

Kurt left the car hastily to join the others and Blaine slid out after him.

"Jesus!" Puck exclaimed, "What must your parents do to afford this?"

"Well lets just say our father is a Hollywood lawyer who celebrities use when something goes wrong or they want hidden or maybe even buried," Cooper shrugged flashing everyone a grin.

Kurt gave Blaine a look that screamed 'is that true?'

"He's right about the lawyer and celebrities bit I'm not sure about the rest though, I kind of work on a don't ask if you value your life policy," Blaine assured him.

"Right!" Cooper called above them all, "Warblers your room is that way," he said pointing up the stairs he honestly didn't trust any of them with the homemade maps. "Puck and Rachel down the hall and Mike and Tina next door. Girls upstairs that way," he pointed to a second set of stairs on the west side of the house, "And finally Kurt and Sebastian far far away that way," pointing in the final direction he shooed them all in their right directions, he felt like he was herding sheep.

Kayla and Blaine stood awkwardly at the bottom of the staircase.

"I think I'll go find mom, want to come? I can show you to my room later," Blaine offered.

"Sure I'd love to see your mother again, it's been a while."

Blaine led her towards the kitchen following the smell of baking; surely his mother would be there.

"Mom?" Blaine called as he neared the small steps leading down to the kitchen.

"Blaine, honey!" his mother shrieked with excitement while popping her head around a wall. She strode across the kitchen and into her sons arms.

"Hi mom," Blaine whispered, he did miss his mother so much.

"Kayla!" she shouted when she spotted Kayla standing in the doorway, she immediately pushed Blaine out of the hug and ran over to pull Kayla into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello Mrs Anderson," Kayla said politely, her arms stuck by her sides.

Blaine had to stifle a laugh, Kayla didn't care much for affection and she hated being hugged by anyone other than her own mother and Blaine.

"Nonsense Kayla its Kate to you, remember?" On the few occasions Kayla had met Blaine's parents the same conversation started every dinner or meeting.

"I've been baking for you and your friends. They must be hungry after the flight."

* * *

After Blaine and Kayla had managed to escape the whirlwind that was Kate Anderson Blaine showed Kayla to his bedroom.

"This house is gorgeous," Kayla admired "Why haven't you ever brought me here?"

"I didn't want you to love me because of this," Blaine answered honestly gesturing around the room.

"I probably would've thought you were a self obsessed dick," Kayla smiled "Even without this you're still an idiot."

"Nice to know. Well I'll let you get settled in, will you be joining us for dinner in the city?" Blaine asked politely, being in his childhood home really did bring back his manners.

"I think I'll pass if that's okay, get an early night," Kayla said yawning to emphasise her point.

"Well sweet dreams I guess," Blaine called back as he left the room and immediately collided with Kurt.

"Sorry," Blaine quickly apologised as he steadied Kurt.

"Don't be, it was my fault I shouldn't have been intruding," Kurt insisted while eyeing up the door Blaine had just came from.

Blaine could sense that Kurt was looking for an explanation. "Oh K's taking my room, she doesn't really know Rae and Sarah so…"

Now that Blaine had explained what he was doing Kurt suddenly felt the need to explain his presence outside of Blaine's bedroom, it did look weird after all, stalkerish even.

"I was just taking a walk to admire the house and the views," Kurt explained.

"Well unless you've never seen brick houses and tress before there's not much of a view this side," Blaine laughed. "Hey have you seen Cooper around?"

"About an hour ago taking flowers from a vase and rushing out the door, very weird to be honest," Kurt told him.

"Ahh its okay I know where he is."

"Well I best be…" Kurt said awkwardly pointing in the direction he had just came from.

"Hey," Blaine called as Kurt started to walk away "Kayla dropped out of dinner and there will probably be murder if it was just a family dinner, do you want to join us?" Blaine asked. "Sebastian is welcome as well," he added as an afterthought.

"Erm, sure why not I'd love to meet your parents," Kurt agreed.

"Remember you said that later," Blaine winked before bouncing off down the hall like his usual cocky self and all the time Kurt couldn't pull his eyes from his ass. _Yep forgetting about Blaine was definitely working _he thought to himself.

* * *

"Cooper please don't cause anything tonight if dad says something. I've asked Kurt and Sebastian to come too so I don't think he will but still," Blaine pleaded with Cooper as they were both waiting by the front door.

"That reminds me what made you invite Sebastian anyway? I thought you were all for our plan," Cooper asked.

"I don't know. I think it was speaking to Kurt in the car before just made me see him differently and made me think that maybe he is better suited to Sebastian. But then I bumped into him in the hall and fell for him all over again, I just don't know what to think."

Truth be told Blaine felt like he had gotten whiplash from Kurt's personality over the past few hours. In the car he seemed very judging which did throw Blaine off but he couldn't help but feel that there was something much deeper under that. When he had bumped into him outside his bedroom Kurt seemed much more himself, which made Blaine re-evaluate his thoughts for the second time that day.

"Tonight's dinner is the perfect opportunity to put the plan into place," Cooper suggested.

"Don't tempt me, what I'd give to wipe that grin off Sebastian's face," Blaine seethed earning a proud smile from Cooper he was definitely starting to show the Anderson ambition.

"Before you go through with this week are you sure Kurt is who you want?" Cooper asked feeling that he should at least take the big brother role serious for once.

"He definitely is."

"Good, now remember that, no matter how tough it gets don't give up on him. I know what its like to lose someone you want to spend forever with and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian were finally making their way downstairs and Blaine could not keep his eyes of Kurt, he was breath taking. Blaine kept dropping his head every few seconds to not make it look too obvious but couldn't resist staring at Kurt, Cooper just laughed at him while he was fighting a battle with his eyes, which caused Blaine to punch him in the arm.

"So where are we eating because I'm starved," Sebastian asked clasping his hands together in anticipation.

"The Belvedere I believe," Blaine replied "Our parents shall be meeting us there."

"Oh nice choice," Sebastian complimented "One place I cannot buy a VIP booth at unfortunately."

"Can't buy a VIP booth, boo hoo," Blaine mumbled under his breath as they exited the house.

* * *

"Reservation for Anderson," Cooper announced when they reached the restaurant podium.

The waitress, upon hearing the name Anderson, immediately looked up, "Oh right this way Mr Anderson, your parents are already seated." The waitress led them through the restaurant and to a table at the back, which was set against a reasonably large window.

"Shall I have the usual selection of food brought over to the table Mr Anderson?" the waitress asked knowing that Michael Anderson always ordered the same thing every time he paid a visit.

"Yes that'll be perfect and a bottle of your finest champagne for now, as well please," Michael told her.

"So Blaine I don't think we've been introduced to your friends," Kate Anderson said prompting Blaine to remember his manners and introduce his guests.

Blaine mentally slapped himself, he was really going to have to up his game and become the perfect child again if he wanted to survive this dinner. "Forgive me mother, this is Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Sebastian Smyth. Kurt, Sebastian these are my parents Michael and Kate Anderson."

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Anderson," Kurt said while shaking their hands.

"It's a pleasure. Mrs Anderson you look absolutely stunning," Sebastian complimented while kissing her on the cheek.

Michael sat in his seat with raised eyebrows and a grin, "I take it you're Dan's son, I'd recognise that flattering attitude anywhere."

"You know my father?" Sebastian asked amused, he'd hate to think about what his father had been up to if he'd been associating with Michael Anderson Hollywood lawyer.

"I used to, I used to act as his lawyer from time to time."

"I hope it was nothing too illegal sir."

"I'm afraid I cannot speak about that son. He's a good man your father and I'm already seeing a lot of him in you."

_Great! _Blaine thought sarcastically, _my father already loves Sebastian, typical!_

"So Kurt," Michael addressed Kurt, turning his body slightly to face him. "Are you the producer who took on my son?"

"Yes sir I am," Kurt answered timidly.

"So is he doing well?" Michael prompted.

"He's doing fantastic. His first single was a huge success and we're getting ready to release an album and plan a tour."

"Be sure to inform us when this tour will be happening. So tell me about your background Kurt, you're the only one at this table I don't know about," Michael asked, he was a lawyer it was basically programmed into him to get all the facts before he made any decisions.

"There's not much to tell, I'm from Ohio originally, I moved here and studied at NYU before setting up the record company with Cooper."

"Ohio? Didn't you two go to school in Ohio?" Michael asked Cooper and Blaine not quite remembering where he had sent the two brothers.

"Yes dad, Dalton in Westerville remember? I actually met Kurt at a show choir competition in junior year," Blaine answered his father.

"You sing?" Michael asked shocked, "What did your father think of that?" He truly was curious about how other parents took it, he supported Blaine every step of the way but that didn't mean he wasn't overly keen on the idea.

"My father has always supported me, he was the one person who always encouraged me to follow my dreams. He's still fighting for the arts and kids dreams to this day in congress."

"Congress? You're not talking about Burt Hummel by any chance are you? He has mentioned a son but the way he spoke I always assumed you would be younger."

"Is there anyone you don't know dad?" Cooper spoke up from his side of the table. He was sick and tired of new people being interrogated by his dad every single time.

"Cooper," his mother hushed him not wanting to cause an argument so early into the night.

"I'm a very well connected man Cooper, you should try it sometime," Michael shot back at Cooper before turning back to Kurt.

Kurt didn't know whether he should carry on speaking to Michael Anderson or wait until the tension between the father and son had died down.

"Erm, my dad always likes to think I'm younger than I am, you know still his little boy. May I ask how you know my father?"

"We met a few months ago in Washington, he was there for a conference and I was there as some kind of extra reference something to do with academic knowledge in law, I can't quite remember."

Blaine laughed under his breath anyone would think his father was losing his mind the amount of times he said 'I can't quite remember,' the truth was when he said that it meant he wasn't actually listening.

"He's an honest man, Blaine is in good hands if you're anything like him."

"Your champagne Mr Anderson," the waitress interrupted the flow of conversation.

Michael thanked her as he started to pour six glasses and started handing them around.

"A toast," he announced, "to Blaine not only for his 25th birthday but also for his current success." They all raised their glasses together.

"So Cooper how have you been dear?" Kate asked, Blaine smirked she literally couldn't bare the conversation not being around wonderful Cooper.

"I've been good, just working you know," Cooper answered as vague as possible.

"Any lucky lady yet?" she pried, she wanted grandchildren soon.

"No mom," Cooper sighed "No lucky lady."

"Sweetie you have to let go of her and move on."

"Oh Kate leave him, let him wallow in self-pity," Michael said harshly not wanting to make time for anyone's problems.

Blaine spun his head around to Cooper, counting down the seconds until Cooper would fight back. 5, 4, 3, 2…

"You know what I suddenly don't feel hungry, I'm leaving," he said furiously getting up from his seat and throwing the napkin down onto the table.

"Coop," Blaine called as he rose from his chair to follow.

Blaine however felt a hand against his arm lowering him back into his seat, "Let me Blaine," Sebastian said "I've had experience with inconsiderate dads."

Blaine sat back down shocked; Sebastian actually being the nice guy for once was a lot to take in. Blaine just simply nodded not sure what to even say, but rather Sebastian being hit on the head with a sharp object from an angry Cooper than him.

"Typical," Michael huffed "Having one of our guest running after him to…"

"Dad leave it," Blaine snapped.

* * *

The rest of the dinner passed in various awkward attempts of conversation. Blaine and Kate were still annoyed at Michael and Kurt just didn't know what to say, fearing that anything that came out of his mouth would make the situation worse. After the check had been paid Michael and Kate announced that they were going to stay in a hotel that night to allow Cooper some time to cool off and left Blaine and Kurt at the table. Kurt checked his phone, for what must have been the 20th time that night to see if Sebastian had called or text.

"Still nothing?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt sighed placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Nothing from Coop either. Knowing Cooper they're probably in some bar drowning his sorrows. C'mon we might as well wait for them at the house."

Kurt followed him outside the restaurant where Blaine caught a cab to take them back to the house.

"So…" Kurt started halfway through the car journey, "That was your parents."

"Yeah, trust me they can be normal but most of the time we're just a rich dysfunctional family like them all. It's always been me and dad on one team and Coop and mom on the other, we just tended to gravitate towards our favourite person," Blaine explained.

"Will Cooper be alright? I don't know who they were on about but your dad did seem a bit harsh."

"Cooper will pull through like he always does, its just a very sensitive subject for him and my father insists on bringing it up all the time."

Kurt nodded and stayed silent the rest of the journey, he never realised there could be so many different, complex layers to Cooper he always seemed like the happy go lucky guy without a care in the world.

When the pair pulled up to the house it was in darkness indicating that the rest of the group must still be out in LA doing whatever they were doing but so they should be it was only 11 o'clock.

"Looks like we're the only ones to call it an early night," Kurt observed as they walk through the front door.

"Yeah, it's been a long day so I think I'm going to call it a night," Blaine told Kurt as he moved in closer to him testing the boundaries.

"Goodnight I guess," Kurt whispered staring into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore he had to feel Kurt's lips on his again. He started to lean in closer to Kurt with the fear of Kurt pulling away still in the back of his mind, but to his surprise Kurt seemed to have the same idea.

"Ow! What was that for?" came a shout from outside.

Kurt immediately pulled back, suddenly realising what he was about to do, "I should go," he rushed before running off down the hall.

"I mean it Nick stop that!" Jeff shouted again as the extremely drunk duo clambered through the door.

Blaine stood in the middle of the hall wishing that hell would just suck those two up.

"Blainey!" Nick called, "Give me a hug!"

"Don't," Blaine raged, throwing his hands in the air as he walked away.

* * *

Kurt was upstairs in the bedroom lying on top of the bed covers. He swore to himself before he came to LA that he would forget Blaine and focus on Sebastian, his boyfriend. He currently found himself in one of those cliché debates with himself listen to his heart or his head. His head was telling him that Sebastian was the safe choice, the constant in his life and future but his heart was screaming at him to choose Blaine the man he was actually starting to fall in love with. Lying on that bed and thinking about it Kurt didn't think that he was actually _in _love with Sebastian it now seemed more like familiarity. As much as he had tried over the last few weeks he couldn't quite reconstruct the feelings from when he first met Sebastian, the excitement and romance from the last time was gone.

Blaine was all he thought about, Blaine was all he wanted but he couldn't just break up with Sebastian and move straight onto Blaine, he wasn't _that _cold hearted. Even if he was there was no way he was going to break up with Sebastian while they were here for a birthday celebration. He supposed he'd just have to try harder to keep a lid on his feelings for Blaine.

Meanwhile in a bar in the middle of LA Cooper sat with Sebastian drowning his sorrows.

"You know what Sebastian you're not as bad as I thought you would be, you're a pretty cool guy. It's a pity Blaine is after Kurt because I wouldn't mind you sticking around," Cooper said drunkenly patting Sebastian on the back.

"Blaine is after Kurt," Sebastian repeated with fury in his eyes.

"Oh shit I shouldn't have told you that," Cooper remembered, it was a common known fact a drunk Cooper didn't keep secrets.

* * *

**So I apologise for this chapter but any comments you want to make feel free =)**


	22. Chapter 21: The Serial Killer

**Well hello everybody... I know its been nearly 3 months but literally every time I've gone to write uni has gotten in the way or my increasing social life (yeah i know shock) and every time I've had time to write nothing has came out. So far this has been the worse chapter to write for me it was just never write the amount of times I've ****deleted huge chunks of this is amazing. So any readers who have stuck with me thank you very very much and to any new readers welcome I hope you like it =) **

**I'm going to try and work on the next chapter asap but I've got two coursework essay for uni due in the next two weeks so even though ill aim for sooner another update may not be for three weeks. (think of me as a glee hiatus) This story will never be abandoned so no matter how long it takes me to upload there is always another chapter coming.**

**Songs: the glorious rio/ hungry like a wolf mash up (I haven't written out the full song because quite frankly writing a step by step musical number doesn't appeal to me so basically just imagine the glee version) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Kurt was startled awake by a loud crash coming from the other side of the bedroom door followed by a string of expletives.

"Shit..." followed by another crash, but Kurt listened more closely to his mumblings, "fucking Blaine trying to ruin everything, no not now, not with me." Kurt tried to listen as closely as he could from the bed but he couldn't make out too many of Sebastian's words. He contemplated leaving the cosy bed and opening the door for Sebastian, he honestly couldn't see what problem he could be having with it.

Another tremor vibrated through the door handle, "Fuck it!" Kurt heard Sebastian sigh and then footsteps down the hall.

Sebastian walked down the hallway and down the stairs towards the kitchen to get some water or vodka, depends what he found first. As he took the route to the kitchen he passed the main living area where he noticed the outline of a sleeping Blaine, without any thought Sebastian stumbled into the room towards the sofa. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do or what he was even doing in the room but before he knew it he was standing over Blaine. He just stood watching, nothing more. To any onlooker Sebastian would've looked like some sort of serial killer and to Wes that's exactly what he looked like.

Wes had only came down for a glass of water, what he didn't expect was to see an extremely creepy scene in the front room. He panicked at first, a house this size was sure to be the target of a break in, but he quickly recognised the man as Sebastian. He didn't have any idea what Sebastian could possibly be up to, hell he hadn't even noticed Blaine and Sebastian talking to one another, whatever Sebastian was doing in that room couldn't have been good. Curious as to what was going on Wes hid around the behind the wall with his head peeking around the side, he must've stood there for about 5 minutes watching Sebastian stand in the same position. He was about to call it a night just as Sebastian shifted his weight and moved closer to the sofa Blaine was sleeping on.

"He's mine Anderson and you are not getting in my way," Sebastian growled in a low whisper, careful not to wake Blaine, before walking out the room through the opposite door to Wes.

_What was that about? _Wes wondered, _what was Sebastian even on about, what possible reason could he have to act like that towards Blaine._ Wes was sensing that something was very off and there was no way this was going to end well, Sebastian looked like a man at war and he was fighting hard for something.

* * *

The next day Kurt had woken up and stumbled down to the kitchen in search of breakfast. The first thing he noticed when he woke was that Sebastian was not lying next to him, _take it he still failed with the door, _Kurt thought. The house was still pretty quiet the only person who seemed to be awake was Kayla who was in the kitchen making pancakes. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, he'd never really spoken to Kayla before apart from the hello's at the airport, he honestly didn't even know what conversation to have with her, 'hi I'm Kurt Hummel, I think I'm falling for your ex even though I have a boyfriend.' Yeah he couldn't see that going over too well. He was very hesitant about the trip when he found out she was coming along, Cooper had told him stories about her in the past, always referring to her as the 'ice queen' or 'ice bitch,' Kurt somehow couldn't see her enjoying the sudden closeness between himself and Blaine. Before Kurt had a chance to quietly slip out of the kitchen Kayla turned around.

"Oh hi Kurt," Kayla greeted.

_Damn, you can't leave now; just stay for the food not the conversation. _

"Morning Kayla."

"I was just making pancakes, do you want some? I thought more people would've been awake by now so I cooked a lot more than I should have," Kayla told him as she slid the plate of pancakes to the middle of the counter.

"Thanks," Kurt muttered.

The two ate in silence for the next few minutes not sure how to start a conversation, Kurt hated the awkward silence, and he was searching his brain for a conversation starter of any kind.

"So how are you enjoying the trip so far?" Kurt started the conversation, he couldn't take the silence, any longer and he would've broken out into song.

"This place is amazing! I've never really experienced this side of Blaine's life much, it amazing to see how the other half live. Coming from a single parent house it's hard to believe that some people actually live like this."

Kurt had every intention on stopping this chat once he had finished his pancakes but that one similarity between him and Kayla made him reach for another pancake just so he could stay longer.

"It's a long way from the small two bedroomed house I grew up in as a kid, that's for sure," Kurt said with a small chuckle as he remembered his childhood home.

"Could you imagine growing up in this never having to worry about money, buying whatever you wanted, getting an easy ride through college," Kayla said in awe. "I honestly don't know how Blaine left it all."

"Blaine cares about an individual and not their wealth, he sees what's inside a person not the price tag that's attached. He truly is one of a kind," Kurt gushed.

"I'm glad he's Blaine and not some spoilt rich kid who's living from daddy's bank account."

This made Kurt think about the vast differences between Blaine and Sebastian, Blaine wasn't about the money he was happier for people not to know where he came from, but Sebastian, Sebastian was all about money, how many VIP boxes he could get and how high up in the hierarchy he was. Hell Sebastian was the current manager of his families company but yet he hardly spent one full day in work.

"Yeah he's pretty sane for a rich kid," Kurt agreed.

"So a few of us are thinking of hanging around the pool today and having a barbeque going, you interested in joining us?" Kayla asked Kurt, getting up to wash her plate.

"Yeah I'll be there, Sebastian too if I can find him."

"Can you do us all a favour and get birthday boy out to the pool, he was being stubborn with me."

"I'll try," Kurt offered hesitantly, what possible reason could Blaine have for not wanting to spend the day in the sun?

"Oh and Kurt," Kayla called back as she was leaving the room, "That boyfriend of yours is passed out in the bathtub up the hall."

Sebastian actually passed out in a bathtub; if this wasn't a sign to throw ice-cold water over him Kurt didn't know what was.

* * *

"Aren't you going to join us?" a voice asked from the door startling Blaine who was laying on the sofa/ his current bed reading a magazine.

Blaine dropped the magazine onto his lap and looked towards the door, soon wishing he hadn't because there was Kurt with a towel slung over his shoulder in nothing but his swim trunks. Now how was he meant to concentrate?

"What?" Blaine asked trying to clear through the fog in his head.

"The pool, you coming?" Kurt reiterated walking closer to where Blaine was sitting.

"Er…" Blaine drawled out shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "Yeah, just give me a minute."

"Now what could possibly be more important than being in the pool with me?" Kurt teased plonking himself down next to Blaine, snatching the magazine from his lap and throwing it onto the floor.

Kurt was now edging closer to Blaine's face, gradually Kurt's hands moved up his chest before coming back down and slipping under his t-shirt. Blaine's breath hitched, still not believing his luck he closed his eyes and concentrated on the movement of Kurt's hands.

"Blaine…" he heard Kurt murmur, Blaine just hummed in response feeling pretty content.

"Blaine, Blaine," his voice continued, "BLAINE," getting louder each time.

"BLAINE!" with a shove Blaine snapped his eyes open.

Blaine's eyes landed on Kurt immediately who was leaning over him and unfortunately for Blaine fully clothed. Just a dream, the world wasn't that nice to Blaine.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you sleep like the dead?" Kurt asked.

"Once or twice," Blaine answered stretching.

Kurt stood silent as he watched Blaine's top rise up revealing his stomach.

"So," Kurt announced as he shifted his weight while trying to pull his eyes off Blaine, "We're spending the day in the pool, I thought you'd like to join us."

"Ahh I don't know," Blaine replied hesitantly "I was just going to stay in, you know a bit of peace and quiet."

"Please," Kurt pleaded giving his best pout.

"No pouting," Blaine playfully warned.

"Oh c'mon, I promise to stay with you all day and be your pillar of peace," Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Pillar of peace?" Blaine questioned raising his eyebrows.

Kurt lightly shoved Blaine, "You know what I mean. I promise if someone tries to destroy your peace I'll stop them. Think of me as your hired peace bodyguard."

It took all of Blaine's willpower to not make some innuendo based on Kurt being his bodyguard, to be honest he was too scared to say anything, after all the way Sebastian had been looking at him he was sure Sebastian would have his head if he tried anything.

"Fine," Blaine gave in "but I have the right to leave when I want."

"Great!" Kurt smiled.

* * *

Blaine made his way into the garden where he suddenly felt the sharp rays of sun beating down on his shoulders. The great thing about New York this kind of weather didn't stick around all year. Slipping on his ray bans Blaine headed out onto the deck surrounding the pool.

"Oh look who joined us," Puck murmured from the sun lounger, using his arm to cover his eyes.

"I'll give it to Kurt he has powerful persuasion techniques," Cooper commented throwing a beer bottle to Blaine as Blaine sat down on one of the loungers.

"Where is Kurt anyway?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Hopefully drowning Sebastian," Wes mumbled from beside him.

"What?" Blaine did a double take not sure what he had heard.

"I said over there with Sebastian," Wes rushed out.

Blaine let it slide; Wes had no reason not to like Sebastian, well any reason that he knew of.

The day passed fairly quickly, everyone was enjoying lounging around the pool and being in it and surprisingly they also seemed to be enjoying Cooper's barbequing skills (hopefully no one would get food poisoning). Blaine had to admit this sitting at the pool business was actually not too bad. It also helped that he had a perfect view of Kurt at all times and he had to say his dream did not do reality justice.

"Blaine," Wes spoke up.

"Hmm," Blaine hummed feeling himself drifting off under the sun.

"I need to tell you something. About Sebastian."

"That he's a dick, because I already knew that."

"No, I just don't know how much of this you'll like," Wes admitted nervously.

Blaine sat up, "What do you mean?" he questioned, his facial expression becoming more intense by the second. This couldn't be nothing if it had Wes nervous.

Blaine noticed Wes' eyes flicker to where Sebastian was standing.

"Come on let's go inside," Blaine instructed knowing Wes wouldn't tell him while Sebastian was so close.

Blaine guided Wes through the house until they reached his fathers study. Closing the doors behind them Blaine immediately questioned again, "What do you mean?"

"I honestly don't know if I just witnessed this out of context but I saw Sebastian in the living room last night," Wes began.

"Well it's a free space hence the name living room," Blaine pointed out.

"Is it free space to be used to creepily watch someone in their sleep?" Wes questioned quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. Sebastian wasn't only in the room but he was standing over you and in a very weird way."

"Surely you've got it wrong, Sebastian is a weird guy but even he isn't _that _creepy," Blaine reasoned.

"Oh I didn't see wrong. I'm just worried Blaine, I don't know what's gone on between you two…"

"Nothing has gone on, we've barely spoken a word to each other," Blaine interjected as he started to pace the room.

"As I said I don't know but it wasn't his standing there that worried me it was more what he said."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Blaine sighed not liking where this conversation was going one bit.

"Probably not," Wes agreed, "He said, and I quote, he's mine Anderson and you are not getting in my way. But his tone was very threatening when he said it."

Blaine was quiet, too quiet; he was just standing at one end of the room looking out of the window that overlooked the pool. Staring down he could see Sebastian smiling in the pool with his arms around Kurt. Blaine hadn't liked him from the beginning but knowing what he knew now he wanted this man to burn in the fiery pits of hell. He'd come to care a great deal for Kurt over the past few months and there was no way he was going to let Sebastian hurt him. Blaine could only think that the flirtatious actions between himself and Kurt were the reason for this madness but that was never going to stop as long as they were still in each other's lives, so how far would Sebastian actually go. That thought scared Blaine right to the core.

"That bastard isn't going to get away with this," Blaine seethed whipping himself around to face Wes.

"I agree Blaine he needs to go down but promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"STUPID! I'm going to kill him!" Blaine shouted.

"Like that'll help," Wes mocked.

"Well it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better."

"Still you can't go up against a Smyth on your own," Wes added.

"Well I guess it's time to call in the cavalry," Blaine smirked pulling out his phone.

To: Cooper; Puck; Mike; Nick; Jeff

Fathers study, second floor, now!

Downstairs at the pool five phones all chimed simultaneously each containing the same text. All five men, in confusion, looked around at one another before slipping away into the house and upstairs.

* * *

"Is there a reason for this?" Cooper asked while walking into the study with the others who formed a semi circle inside.

"It's time we dropped Sebastian off the face of the planet or down a peg at least," Blaine informed.

Wes told the group what he had told Blaine, how he'd seen Sebastian standing over Blaine the night before and what he had said.

"Wait so this creep watched you sleep?" Jeff asked he couldn't get past the fact that Sebastian had watched Blaine sleep.

"Jeff, concentrate more on what Sebastian said," Nick had whispered to him, to which Jeff nodded and immediately shut up about the watching.

"I'm all for getting rid of this guy. So what's the plan? A mysterious disappearance?" Puck beamed far too happy about the situation.

"Puck," Mike said, "I'm pretty sure we're not going to kill him."

"Mike's right," Blaine agreed, "As much as I want to we are not going to kill him obviously. We also can't do this directly he could ruin all our lives and most importantly our careers, the Smyth family have a lot of pull in all fields."

"We go for the thing chaining him to our lives then," Wes suggested, "his relationship."

"Makes sense," Cooper nodded, "If he's no longer dating Kurt he won't be around. Kurt's expressed his doubts about Sebastian before he does need to know what he's capable of at least for his own safety."

"Let me make one thing clear to everyone," Blaine spoke up, "Kurt makes his own decision, if he finds out about Sebastian and wishes to still date him I won't deny him that right and neither will any of you, got it?"

As much as Blaine wanted to get rid of Sebastian once and for all if Kurt still wanted him around Blaine wasn't going to get in the way. Kurt's relationship was Kurt's business only and as much as it would probably kill him Blaine would let Kurt go.

* * *

After the discussion over the best way to stop Sebastian from wrecking anyone's lives the seven men all made their way downstairs once more. Once the sunset started to take over the sky everybody decided to call it a day at the pool. Cooper however didn't want the party to be over so quickly so he suggested that they move it inside. Most of the guests agreed with him, after the amount of beers consumed by each one of them they were all too tipsy to want their little party to be over. Moving the drinks and food into the room the Anderson's kept for entertaining guests Cooper made the mistake of pulling out the karaoke after finding out that the Anderson parents were staying in the hotel for another night.

Over in the far corner of the room Rachel and Puck were giving everyone a very awkward rendition of need you now, much against Pucks will. When they had finally finished Cooper jumped up from his seat, "Come on Blaine, let's show them how it's done," he said while taking off his jacket.

Blaine shook his head knowing straight away what his brother was thinking, "No one wants to see _that _Coop."

"See what?" Kayla asked curiously.

"A brilliant duet by Blaine and I, it was a favourite at family parties,"

Cooper boasted.

"I want to see that," Kurt piped up from the sofa where he was cuddled into Sebastian.

"Fine!" Blaine got up, "but only once, never again after this."

Blaine and Cooper both stood over the far side of the room, turning their backs on everyone, and started swaying to the beat.

_Dark in the city, night is a wire…_

Blaine started trying his best to remember the choreography. He glanced over at Cooper who had obviously not forgotten one step as he jumped in with his do do's and performed each step just like they did when they were kids.

By the chorus Blaine had managed to get the hang of the steps again he even began interacting with the other members of the room and yes he flirted with Kurt. He remembered half way through the song how he had always wanted to jump on top of the piano and be taller than Cooper for once but at family functions he couldn't even try to do that without being dragged back off. However he was an adult now and definitely not at a family function so he darted across the room over to the piano and slid on top of it. SUCCESS. Cooper swung his head around to follow his little brother running across the room, he chuckled when he witnessed Blaine jump on top of the piano he had been waiting for his brother to jump on that damn thing for over half his life.

When the duo had finished their performance everyone in the room stood up cheering, it was just like being back in a school choir room for most of them. Kurt stood shaking his head at Blaine and Cooper while laughing, after the month these two had had they needed to let off some steam. Kurt had never thought that Blaine and Cooper were that much alike but Cooper was right Blaine was a smaller replica of his brother. It kind of made Kurt wish that he had had someone to share that kind of bond with, sure Finn was like a real brother to him but they would never be that close. It was nice Blaine had so much support from his brother because he was really going to need it over the next year.

* * *

By the time 1am rolled around everyone was sitting quietly around the room all lost in their own conversations. Sebastian was hanging out talking to Nick and Jeff who were sharing their stories about times in Vegas when he happened to glance the room searching for Kurt. Sebastian hadn't ever thought himself to be an overly jealous person but seeing Kurt sitting closely with Blaine caused rage to build up. He had promised himself that he wasn't going to let Kurt go with a fight especially as he'd only just gotten him back.

Kurt and Blaine had been sitting close together, lost in conversation, for the best part of two hours just chatting about tour ideas and the brothers Duran Duran number.

"How come I've never witnessed this side of Cooper?" Kurt asked.

"I try not to give him an opportunity to start the number," laughed Blaine.

"Aww come on you two would've been perfect for a tribute act. I'm afraid to say Blaine, but you're in the wrong career now."

Blaine scoffed, "You're joking aren't you? Cooper and I would've killed each other."

"So what else does he sing because I have to see more," Kurt pressed.

"You really want to know?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

Blaine scanned the room looking for Cooper, the last thing Cooper wanted was his secret talents being told.

"Alright come here," Blaine motioned for Kurt to lean in closer so he could whisper in his ear.

This was the last straw for Sebastian; he couldn't bear seeing the two too close together. He watched them carefully until Blaine told Kurt that he was leaving the room and immediately followed. When Sebastian was sure the others wouldn't hear them he called out to Blaine.

"Hey," Sebastian shouted.

Blaine spun around startled he didn't expect anyone to be behind him. "Oh hi Sebastian," he said trying his best to sound friendly.

"Cut the crap Blaine," Sebastian seethed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine questioned, curiously.

"You know what! Kurt's my boyfriend," he growled stepping closer.

"Yeah I noticed," Blaine answered, he wasn't entirely sure where this confrontation was going, was Sebastian here to tell him facts? Next he was going to tell him the earth was round.

"Don't play dumb with me Anderson. Cooper told me you're after Kurt but I'm here to tell you that you can't have him."

"Cooper said that?" Seriously Coopers big mouth was going to get him killed one day.

"Oh yeah he's not quite the brother you thought he was. He was all too happy to tell me your plan," Sebastian, who was now standing over Blaine, smirked down at him. "His loyalties obviously don't lie with you."

"Screw you Sebastian," Blaine shouted ducking under Sebastian's arm. It was one thing to talk bad about Blaine but talking about his brother like that was the last straw. "When are you going to realise that you don't own Kurt? You walk around here with Kurt like he's some sort of object, holding him close to your side like some bag you can throw out when you no longer want it. Kurt can make his own decisions, like the decision he made to push me against the wall when he kissed me in his office after he had gotten back from vacation with you."

Sebastian stopped still, his smirk from before slowly fading; Blaine stood facing him with a grin plastered upon his face glad to finally have one over on Sebastian. What Blaine didn't notice when he was telling Kurt's secrets was the actual Kurt standing in the doorway down the end of the hall.

Sebastian however didn't catch Blaine's horrified expression and carried the argument on. The smirk on his face was back as quickly as it had gone, sure Blaine had caught him off guard for a moment, he had honestly thought that Blaine had been all talk he didn't actually think anything would've happened. "Well do you know what Anderson I don't care what happened between you and Kurt. Thanks to my relationship with Kurt Smyth records has been back in the news, dating Kurt was an easy way to get the company back to the top of the heap, I probably could've owned firefly records with a bit of convincing I just didn't count on you being there. But you are going to pay for this Anderson, trust me you will pay." Sebastian started to walk towards Blaine, gliding straight past him before finally turning around when he reached the end of the hallway. "I hope you two are happy together," he spat. "And don't worry I'm leaving," he said, his eyes flickering to where Kurt was standing in the doorway.

Blaine stood in the middle of the hall just staring at Kurt, he wasn't quite sure what to say after all he'd just ruined Kurt's relationship in less than 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry Kurt," he said stepping forward.

"Don't," Kurt warned. "I should be thanking you for breaking Sebastian and I up, so I didn't have to do it but why would you tell him about us. I could've been completely in love with him, you didn't know that, but still you went ahead and destroyed it without a second thought, why?"

"Kurt listen," Blaine pleaded, "I know you, and I know that you were not in love with Sebastian, if you were you would've acted very differently towards me this week. I know I shouldn't have said what I said and there's no excuse but he was no good."

"And you know what's good for me?" Kurt scoffed.

"I'm good for you Kurt. I know I've been dealing with a lot of crap over the past few weeks but you've always been there. I don't want to lose what we have, I don't want to lose you." Blaine took a deep breath; he'd never been this honest with anyone in his life. Now he knew who he finally was, he was sure that he loved Kurt and that losing him would hurt too much. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, if you want, nothing has to happen we can just be friends just please don't walk out of my life because of one mistake. Please Kurt."

* * *

**And there you go... Im using the tag on tumblr _fic:the voice_ to post this is tumblr and my tumblr username is _ravenabb_ if you ever want to ask any questions or anything, i'm always online to talk **


End file.
